Shadows Within The Fire
by Vialana
Summary: AU :: Kai/Rei :: A traveller, following the call of his destiny, seeks four people in the south to help face the darkness. But two of the Powers cannot survive without each other; so, when a rift forms, will the darkness descend and consume them? HIATUS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the anime Beyblade or it's characters. This is merely a non-profitable fan-fic for entertainment purposes and to show my love for the show.

Pairings: Kai/Rei, Max/Tyson and hints of Kenny/Dizzy. Oh and some Tala/Bryan too.

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai- don't like, don't read. Possible gore and violence, dark themes and scenes.

This is my latest updated version of this story. I wanted to revamp it before continuing on with any more chapters as it has been unbetad so far. I apologise for the major delay, but I'm not as involved with the fandom as I once was and have lost a lot of my enthusiasm for it. However, my love for this fic and my respect for my reviewers finally won me over and I decided to continue with this rather than remove it.

I really do appreciate all of my reviewers and hope they can forgive the over-large hiatus.

****

Shadows Within The Fire

Prologue

The darkness only seemed black when stared directly into. In his peripheral vision, he could see the black fading, even lighting as far as a white-grey. The edges caused a slight sensation of vertigo and displacement however, blurring in that manner. He appeared almost to be at the edge of a tunnel viewing the darkness before him that way. Severe nausea creeping through him, he kept his attention on the area before him; yet without his conscious consent, his mind continued to drift back to the odd phenomena plaguing his sight.

Growing ever more frustrated, though it was not his usual nature, he spat out, "What do you see?"

Seated before him in a relaxed pose, the elderly man ignored the question posed by the restless adolescent and cast more scented herbs on the fire; the flames bellowing up and sparking various colours. Jasmine and Sandlwood filled the air. The boy took this as his cue to silence and directed his attention to the brightly coloured fire; it was the only other thing visible besides the old man's cowled and shadowed form and the withered hands illuminated by the strange shimmers of light. Perhaps it was not even the fire that allowed him that sight, for not even the ground was visible beneath the wood.

"You see the colours?" He almost didn't hear the ancient mage, captivated as he was by the swirling flames and flickers of the magically brightened fire.

"Yes," he breathed quietly, lest he disturb the flames, his eyes never leaving the flickering light. "Four colours. The divine ones dance along the wood, leaving trails of blue, green, violet and gold within the deep red to scorch the limbs to ash."

The old man nodded, and the boy knew he was pleased. "You know the lore."

"I am well versed."

"You must be for who and what you are." The old man's voice grew misty and distant again as he stared once more into the fire instead of at the child seated before him.

He hesitated before asking the question he'd wanted to know for so long. "And who, or what, am I?"

"The Fire."

Crimson eyes closed slowly with the enormous revelation. "What if I am not strong enough?" he whispered to the old man, fear tinging his voice.

"Darkness."

Eyes opened again, determination and confidence dancing in the crimson depths. "What must I do?"

"You must draw them and keep them together. Face their hardships with them and be strong for them. You will be the backbone and the vanguard, their power and their heart."

"And if I cannot do this?"

"Darkness."

"What is the darkness?"

"Something you must all eventually face when it is time. But it is not time yet to know." The old man waved a hand over the fire and the colours changed to silver and gold.

"What do you see?"

"A town. South."

"Where?"

"I know not. By the sea bordering the jungle and the grass. The mountains to the east and enemies to the west."

The boy nodded, understanding that names had no meaning to the fire. The man threw more herbs onto the fire and it once again shimmered with the four colours of the Powers intwined within the deep red heat.

"How will I know them?"

"Like will recognise like. You will be drawn to them."

"But what if I am wrong?"

The old man shook his head. "I know nothing more than what the fire wills."

He nodded again. "What hardships shall we face?"

"To each his own destiny forged with the others to overcome it. The Air will seek triumph. For Water, solace. The Aether will seek knowledge. And the Earth… the Earth shall need Fire and Fire shall need Earth to face the darkness. For the Earth is your strength and weakness and Fire shall not survive without Earth."

The crimson eyes widened. "So I need Earth to face the darkness?"

"Fool." He drew back at this callous remark."You shall need _all_ to face the darkness; to merely _survive_, you will need Earth. Without the others you shall both fall prey to the Wolf and the Falcon's tamers."

The boy froze as he heard this. "The Tamer of Wolf and Falcon? No, it cannot be!" His eyes widened and he shifted backwards, as if fearing the old man's words would mainfest from the fire. "Even with all five, the Dark Lord is immortal! We cannot face him!"

The old man shook his head. "Such little faith in what you are," he whispered sadly. Looking back up his eyes were visible as chips of ice within his cowl."The darkness _will_ be faced when it must. _You_ must decide if you shall be victorious, or if you shall fall." The old mage clapped his hands and the fire disappeared along with him.

The grey faded into his vision again, darkening and shifting to a deep navy blue as stars slowly made their reappearance with the silver of the wanning moon. Still the boy sat and stared at the place where he had been visited by the greatest mage in history.

"A vision," he whispered aloud to the wind. "My destiny."

Quickly the boy gathered his belongings; folding his bebdroll and blankets. He doused the small fire he'd kept alight for warmth in the cold barren desert at night. Making sure he had everything in his pack before pulling on his cloak and scarf, he buckled on his sword belt and tucked his daggers securely into their sheaths, fastening his sheathed sword properly to its leather straps.

"South," he murmured as he set off, trotting quickly over the wastelands; following the path of the stars. "By the sea, bordering the jungle and grass, mountains to the east, enemies to the west. A quest. I have finally been granted with a quest." His faint smile of excitement faded as he contemplated the severity of the situation he was still in; stuck in the middle of the Forbidden Desert still hunted by fierce nomads after so long in exile.

_Still, I must carry on._


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

An old, crumbling city bathed in pale morning sunlight. Streets filled with drab citizens twisted and distorted with the morning market rush. Everyone seemed to be in need of something, going somewhere and ignoring everyone else as they did so. It almost appeared as though there was no patience or courtesy left to go around the many inhabitents; perhaps used up long ago or corrupted to form the atmospheric acid eating away at the formerly grand main city of the Midlands.

A boy ran quickly though the cramped and dusty streets; dodging around various objects: people, buildings, carts, horses, the town watch. Of course, _they_ were harder to avoid as they seemed to always converge on him as he went by, and then joined the chase with the rest of the guards following him. He took no apparent note of the city's decaying aura, perhaps used to it, or ignoring it for fear of depression.

Or perhaps he was simply too occupied.

It wasn't his fault that he was being chased, well at least not this time. Honestly, something goes wrong and you _always_ blame the thief you know.

"Look, I think this is all just a big misunderstandin'," he called back over his shoulder at the uniformed officials still panting heavily and chasing him. "Why don't we just sit down, 'ave a drink, and try ta sort all this out?"

"Sure," the leader wheezed, "we can sort this out … as soon as you … stop and come back here."

The golden eyed thief snorted in contempt. "I'm no' a fool, you should know that by now." So saying, he nimbly leapt up as they came to an alley intersection and grabbed a handhold on the brick wall, scaling the building and jumping up onto the flat rooftop. Peering down, a self-assured grin crossed his face. "Heh, maybe I'll just leave you lot ta do yer jobs an' find out who actually _did_ kill that guy."

With a flick of his head, he brought his long tail of hair around in front of him and quickly turned around. The grin faded as his gaze fell upon a rather large torso blocking his escape route.

The boy looked up and smiled nervously. "Eh, aft'noon Captain. Nice day ain't it?" He cut off in a yelp as the large man grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "Hey! I didn't do nuffin!" He protested shrilly."I just found the damn thing!"

The man ignored the raven-haired boy's pleas and carried him over to the edge of the building. "Cats always land on their feet don't they?"

"'S what they say." The boy let out a sharp cry as he was dropped over the side. He quickly spun around in midair and landed hard on his feet, bracing himself with his hands. He grinned as he got up. "Guess it's true then." He grunted in protest as the waiting officials roughly grabbed him and lead him out of the alley. Despite all the noise, hardly any fuss was raised in the main streets. People here just didn't care.

* * *

Dull grey light filtered through a tiny barred window high up on the slimy wall opposite the barred door. Questionable smells permeated the very stone he sat upon and he tried to ignore the hideous snoring of the dirty, fat drunk curled up on the bug and rodent infested pile of straw that served as a bed in this pitiful cell. _By the Powers, how do I get myself into these situations?_ Groaning in dismay, he lay back upon the cold stones, not caring that mud was rubbing into his already filthy hair, and threw an arm over his face in a futile effort to dull his overactive senses. 

"Well, well, well." The boy closed his eyes and tried to bite back a snarl as he heard that voice. "Look who finally got caught." There were sounds of booted footsteps walking across the stone floor. The thief opened his eyes and stared up at the sardonic grin hanging just over his face.

"Lieutenant Hyder, it's certainly expected seein' you 'ere. Still on probation for that _mix up_ with the opiate shipment?" The boy got up and returned the grin, showing his pointed incisors. "It's a shame you still aren't allowed back on proper duty; I do miss you tryin' ta kill me every few days. I've been gettin' a bit lax, as you can see, with the lack of the incentive you always gave me. I'm not up ta my usual standards."

Hyder growled and grabbed the boy by his shirt. "You'll pay for that, kitty." He grinned as the boy scowled at him. "What? Don't you like my name for you? Wait until you see what I've got in store for you and you'll wish the name was the only thing you have to worry about."

"Hyder," a voice commanded sharply from the door. Hyder growled and let go of the boy, then turned to face his superior and saluted. The Captain of the Watch looked at him coldly. "Don't you have other duties to attend to, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir." Hyder flicked a glare in the grinning thief's direction then left the cell to perform his other duties.

The captain walked into the cell shaking his head. "What am I to do with you Rei?"

The boy shrugged and sat back down on the ground. "You could always let me go," he suggested hopefully.

The captain managed a wry grin at the quip. "Not this time I'm afraid. Things are more serious than before. This is no longer about petty thievery, it's murder."

Rei butted in. "I swear, I didn't touch the guy, I didn't even get 'is money. I just 'ightailed it outta that alley and didn't look back until yer watchmen saw me running and put two and two together to get five!" Rei glared at the captain. "I may be a petty thief, but I'm no murderer."

"Powers, boy, I want to believe that, but you've only made things worse for yourself this time by running. Running doesn't solve a thing."

"But it keeps you alive. I didn't wantta be there in case whoever did it wanted me next." Rei shook his head. "It's only common sense, especially these days with …" Rei trailed off and looked away.

The captain looked interested at this. "With what, son?"

Rei shook his head. "I'm not a murderer and I'm not a snitch. I do have some honour."

"Rei, you could be incarcerated for life if you're not hung right after your trial."

Rei hesitated then shook his head again. "I can't."

The captain sighed. "How about this, you tell me rumours, suspicions, not naming anyone and I'll see if I can't get you off with only a few days in the cell while we try and investigate this."

Rei hesitated again. "I'll only tell you what you'da known anyway." The captain nodded and Rei sighed. "Down in the Underside, people 'ave been gettin' real edgy. Fights are springin' up and no one knows why. Apparently there's a new player in town and some of the boys ain't happy about it, but those who complain end up swimmin' in crimson. Thing is, 'e's an outsider and 'e's only using a few emissaries to 'spread the word' so ta speak. It's been gettin' worse now. Those who don't agree ta help, or wanna stay completely neutral end up dead too. It's like this guy is trying to completely take over the Underside."

"It's a revolution?"

"Worse." Rei gestured for the captain to move in closer. "This is the part that really gets me. 'E's got preachers singin' praises of some new 'Power'. I'm not much of a beliefologist, but what 'e says rings a lot like those old cultists singin' about the Dark Lord."

"He's converting people?"

"Every thief I know is singin' 'is praise and talkin' about the 'Power'. Old Rudy, 'e's one of the few I knew who still resisted the change. I'm not too sure, but from the looks of it, 'e was taken out by Falcon."

"Falcon?"

"Yeah. One of this leader's henchmen is known only as Falcon. Deadly. Fast. Emotionless. I've seen 'im, and I nearly wet meself. But from what I've 'eard, 'e's nothin' compared to Wolf."

"Wolf?"

"Another henchman. The most sadistic bastard I ever met. I swear 'e gets off on pain. Smiles every time 'e tortures someone."

"Torture?" The story was getting worse as he let the boy continue.

"Yeah. I 'aven't been back to headquarters in so long. I'm too afraid, and I'm smart enough not to deny it. I was gonna meet Rudy and tell 'im I was gettin' outta town when I walked into that alley. You know the rest." Rei sighed and looked up at the Captain. "I'm not sayin' nuffin more. Like I said, I 'ave me honour and I'm tryin' to save me arse."

"Maybe it's best that you didn't say anything else."

Rei glanced at the captain curiously. "What'dya mean?"

"You must be really worried about all this if you talked so much. You've never said a word before."

"Everyone would'a known anyway in a few days. I'm not telling you nuffin you wouldn't have found out yerselves."

The captain nodded. "Well, it's useful information. You've done a lot."

Rei shrugged. "Whatever. D'ya think you could find a way ta get me outta 'ere now?"

"Oh, no that wouldn't be appropriate."

"What?" Rei got up. "You lyin' son of a whore! You said you could get me out!"

The captain smiled ferally. "I lied. I decided to keep you here for Wolf."

Rei's golden eyes widened in horror and he made a dash for the open cell door, only to have it clang shut with a resounding echo of doom. Rei banged furiously on the metal bars. "You dirty son of a whore!" he called out as the captain left him there, laughing as he walked off.

Rei looked around the empty cell, well, almost empty cell, and frowned. _What the hell can I do to get out of this?_ He looked up at the high barred window. _Worth a shot._ He scaled the wall and dug his feet into the cracks between the bricks, feeling the old mortar crumble slightly as he did so.

Rei froze and grinned. He looked at the gaps between the bars and smiled. _I only have to get one of these free and I'll be able to get out._ Rei looked closely at the bars, glad for once that it was daylight and he could see what he was doing.

The mortar around the window was in even worse condition than that between the bricks. Using his nail. Rei poked around and discovered that he could get the middle bar to twist around. He grinned.

"The Powers must like me," he murmured reverently and began to work furiously, his impending torture and death making him work faster than ever before.

_It's a good thing I work well under pressure._

* * *

Ice-blue eyes calmly surveyed the empty cell. Everyone seemed to forget about the drunk, but he was irrelevant. 

"Where is he?"

The captain bowed nervously and stuttered, "I … I don't know. It's impossible that he got out."

"Obviously not," a cold voice interrupted from the shadows. "This was a waste of our time. He's probably three towns over by now." The pale haired figure gestured hurriedly to his companion. "Let's go."

"Wait." The other figure froze at the sound of that soft deadly voice. He watched as his companion walked over to the drunk and kicked him. "What did you see?"

The man coughed and woke immediately as the figure's boot connected with his ribs and managed to crack some. He looked up, ready to yell at the person when he saw the man's face. "L-lord Wolf."

"Yes."

The man got onto his knees and bowed his head to the filthy floor. "Me apologies, me lord, I didn't know it was you."

"Enough. Where is the boy who was here?"

"Boy?" The man looked confused. "I don't remember no boy."

Wolf didn't bother saying anything, he just grabbed the man by his throat and slammed his hard against the prison wall. The man choked, his cracked ribs breaking, and he coughed up a trickle of blood. "You were saying?"

"I don't know any boy! I didn't see him! Or anything, I swear it on me life me lord!"

Wolf smirked coldly. "Is that so?"

"Yes, me lord."

Wolf shrugged and let the man go, turning away as he coughed and panted for breath. "Let's go," he muttered, passing by the others. He was about to say something else when he stopped, his eyes widening.

"Falcon," he hissed spinning back around. "Do you feel that?"

The pale haired figure narrowed his eyes then opened them wide in surprise. "Yes. What is it?"

Wolf closed his eyes and sniffed the air lightly. He got down onto the ground and crawled over to the wall that had the window. He opened his eyes and got back up. He growled and grabbed the drunk by the throat, not even realising what he was doing.

"What is it?" Falcon asked again.

"Earth," he spat and squeezed his fist, causing the drunk to spasm and flail about, his voice choked and cut off by Wolf's fist. "He was in our grasp and he escaped." With a final snap, Wolf threw the drunk away in disgust, wiping the blood and other fluids from his hand and arm on the corpse's coat. "We have to send word to the master and tell him what we've found." Wolf walked out of the room, barely suppressed fury evident in his walk. Falcon followed him closely, ignoring the stunned captain standing in the cell doorway trying not to vomit.

"The master won't be pleased," Falcon murmured softly as they walked from the watch station.

"I know," Wolf replied just as quietly, "and neither will the High Lord, but there was nothing we could do about it."

"Do you think they'll accept that?"

"No, but it would be worse if we lied to them. Our punishment will be severe enough already."

* * *

Rei ran through the night trying as hard as he could to get away from the town that had been his home for the past five years. It wasn't much of a home, but he'd been happy there and that was enough to mourn what had happened. The dark night and wild landscape seemed suited to his mood. 

_Powers, why does this always happen to me? Can't I be happy anywhere I go?_ Rei wiped a hand over his eyes as he felt a slight stinging of tears irritate them. Peering ahead, he tried to ignore his depressing thoughts. The road was dangerous at night, but Rei knew he could take care of himself well enough.

Still, he was startled when he came across another person travelling in the opposite direction. _I should probably warn him about the town. But what if he's one of them?_ Rei's eyes narrowed. _I'll have to risk it. He looks like a foreigner, he might not know the area very well. _

"'Lo there," Rei hailed the other traveler and stopped by the side of the road. The other figure looked over at him curiously. Rei normally had rather good eyesight, even at night, but it was surprising that he couldn't make out much more about the traveler than his height. "You weren't by any chance on yer way ta the town a few miles yonder?" Rei pointed in the direction he'd just come from.

"I was." Rei's eyes widened at the sound of that husky voice. _Well it's definitely a male under that heavy cloak and a foreigner too._ The stranger seemed to be studying him. Rei could feel his gaze as a tingle over his exposed skin. He had to concentrate to hear the traveller's next words. "Is there a problem with that?"

"I ... uh ... well, I just wouldn't go there if I were you."

"I've gotten that from quite a few travelers down here," the figure noted dryly. "I'm not actually interested in that town; I need to get to a city by the ocean."

"There's a lotta those," Rei told him. "Anythin' you know about this one?"

"Mountains to the east, by the jungle and grasslands."

Rei nodded. "That narrows it down a bit. Anythin' else?'

"Close to another nation in the west that might be feuding."

Rei nodded his head in understanding. "You're lookin' fer Wrighton then," he said confidently. "You've actually gotta go back a ways an' take the right fork on the road."

"Ah, I see." He didn't sound put out, but Rei knew how far back the turn-off was and the distance would have made any traveller cringe.

"Yeah," Rei nodded absently, thinking quickly about something. He turned to the stranger and scratched at the back of his head, a sheepish smile that no one had yet resisted in being charmed by on his face. "This is gonna sound a bit strange," he started, "but, do I know you from somewhere? I feel like I do, or I should."

The figure studied him again then slowly shook his head. "No, I don't know you. I'm sorry."

Rei shrugged. "Well, things 'ave been really weird fer me lately, this just tops it." He looked over at the figure again. "Another stupid question, but do you mind if I tag along with you? I didn't really 'ave a destination in mind, but a holiday in the south sounds perfect right now."

Rei thought he made the wrong decision, asking that of a complete stranger, and the silence following his request confirmed that stranger's likemindedness on the issue. Rei squirmed uncomfortably under the traveller's scrutiny.

Finally, his companion replied, "If I am to travel with you, I should at least know your name."

Rei blinked in surprise. "Really? You'll travel with me?" He grinned. "That's great. I'm Rei," he held out his hand. "It's nice ta meet you ..."

"Kai," he supplied, holding out his own hand and drawing back his hood. Rei inhaled sharply as he did so. Kai was sculpted like ice with eyes of fire and wind-spun hair. Northerners were even more exotic and rarer to see in the Midlands than Rei's people and the few he had seen up close didn't look a thing like Kai. They were all muscle and sun-darkened with thick voices and callous hands. Kai was as pale as snow, though his face was as hardened as the mountains he called home.

"It's nice to meet you Rei." Kai took Rei's hand and twitched as he felt sharp nails scraping against his palm. He looked closely at Rei's face, peering through the darkness. He saw the slitted eyes and the sharpened elongated incisors as well as the slightly pointed ears.

"You're a neko-jin?"

Rei nodded. "Is that a problem?"

Kai shook his head. "No, I've just never met a neko-jin before."

Rei smiled. "I figured somethin' like that when I saw the markin's." Rei gestured to Kai's cheeks. "Ye're from the tribal lands I assume."

"I am." Kai's crimson eyes were steely.

Rei shrugged. "I met a northern man once. 'E taught me a few things about yer tribes." He reached up and touched Kai's cheeks, not caring how Kai drew back from the touch. "Triangles. Ye're a quester then, quite young for a quester, but you were obviously sent. The second Triangle on each cheek tells me ye're also from a rather important family, the head family actually, though I don't knowwhich tribe. I forgot abou' the colours."

Kai moved Rei's hand away coldly. "I'm surprised you could tell so much." He didn't sound all that surprised to Rei. "It's rather impressive for one not born into the tribes; but enough stories have been told tonight. We should either camp and rest or continue on."

Rei shrugged, hiding his confusion and resentment at being treated so coldly. "You chose, I don't care."

Kai nodded. "Then we push on." Rei nodded and followed Kai's lead down the road, feeling strangely content despite the odd circumstances he now found himself in.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_Just bloody great. _A stocky swordsman strode around the perimeter of a large city estate, weaving between various buildings and the walls of the compound with a scowl on his face. _My first real vacation in months and I'm spending it looking for some spoiled brat. You'd think with all this 'security' that someone would have seen the kid slip away, but no. It's so bad that you have to call in _**me**. Catching sight of a pair of estate guards, he slippped further into the shadows of the wall by one of the many empty storehouses on the north side of the property. The guards never looked twice. He snorted. _Kid probably didn't have any problem getting out, and yet, they still haven't increased security. Makes you wonder if they really do care at all. _He stepped out from the shadows to resume his patrol. _Something better happen soon or I know I'll go insnae from the tediousness._

It was probably a good thing that he spotted something peculiar right then. Huffing heavily, a young girl dashed around the side of the large building he stood before. She peered around the corner, blond hair falling from her wimple into her eyes as she listened for the yells of outcry that would signal the arrival of the guards. A gloved hand reached out to touch her plain-clothed shoulder, making the girl whirl around in shock.

"Whoa, easy there." The swordsman grinned, holding out his hands to ease the discomfort of the laundry lass he startled. "I mean no harm." The fair lass sighed in relief, though she still kept her blue eyes downcast. The swordsman looked at her curiously. "If I may inquire, why are you all the way out here?"

The lass froze."I … uh," her voice cracked slightly and she cleared her throat, her voice slightly higher than seemed natural as she answered, "I'm meeting someone here, sir." She blushed and looked down again.

The swordsman grinned at her and nodded, his midnight-blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Ah, I understand now. Don't worry, your secret romantic rendezvous is still a secret in my eyes." He winked as she blushed and tried to stammer a reply. "I won't tell. I'm sure they won't miss you for a while. There's quite a bustle up in the house."

"Yes," she brushed a stray hair behind her ear nervously."I heard the master's son is gone."

"Aye," the swordsman sighed. "That's why I'm here actually. The lord and lady are calling for any wanderers willing to assist in the search. He's been missing a few days now." He sighed again then smiled at her. "Still, it's good pay for a low risk job." He paled slightly. "At least I think it's low risk." He turned in worry back the laundry lass. "Does the lord's son have any enemies that you know of? Because if he does, this job isn't paying enough."

The lass laughed, perhaps feeling a bit less nervous around the jovial swordsman now. He noted with some surprise that her voice was deeper and a bit huskier than he first realised. It was rather enchanting. "No, the master's son is a friendly boy. Young Max was probably just a bit bored with his life here. I must admit, it can get a bit dull for him, all he seems to do is study with those tutors of his."

The swordsman rolled his eyes. "I know how that feels. Still, this is good to know. Do you know of any places he wished to visit?" Seeing the sudden apprehension spark up again in the girl's eyes he smiled once more, trying to charm her. "You know, if you weren't taken I'd really like to know your name."

The girl blushed and looked down modestly, the apprehension gone again. "You're too kind sir."

"Well, my name's Takao of the Kinomiya, but around these lowlands I'm known as The Dragon Swordsman. Tyson to my friends."

She gasped. "You're the famous Dragon?"

He grinned. "Yeah, but some of the stories about me are rather embellished."

"They say you can fly through the air and you control the winds with your sword. Is it true that you can actually conjure a dragon with a single yell to the heavens?"

Tyson looked at the girl in shock. "They say all that about me?" She nodded eagerly and he grinned. "I didn't know I was so famous. As I said, most of that is embellishment, but fighting is in my blood. In my clan, this sword has been passed down from generation to generation to those deemed most worthy. I am the last of my line, save for my older brother, but he passed it on to me when it was given to him. He only wanted to live a simple life with his wife. Our hopes for a future clan rest with him."

"Astonishing." The girl was rapt with his story. "So why do you travel?"

"I search for a true challenge and something worthy of my skills and sword. Until I find it, I am stuck looking for bored princes to earn money to live." He looked over at the main house and smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, I need to go in and get yet another useless briefing from one of those blasted useless magicians. The moment I meet a half-decent magician I'll buy him a round of drinks to last until he's under the table. They're almost as bad as these blasted southerners and their idiotic noble ways. Who's ever heard of a noble clan built up from a merchant family? No warriors at all. Disgraceful."

With another brilliant smile turned to the lass and said, "I shall take my leave of you now fair maiden, though it breaks my heart to think of you in another man's arms." He tipped his cap to her and turned to walk away but was halted by the girl's voice.

"Wait …" she blushed as he turned around. "Were I not previously occupied, I would have been glad to give you my name."

He touched his heart with a courteous smile. "My lady, the very fact that you would offer me your company for these few short moments is enough to set my heart aflutter and to pine, for I know I shall never meet as fair and wondrous a maiden as you. Farewell." He blew a kiss to her and turned away, not seeing the blush and smile upon the pale cheeks of the lass.

She watched him until he disappeared inside the main house.

"Oh my beauteous maiden will you break my heart by throwing me away for such a brutish savage?"

The laundry lass turned around with a glare and hit the new figure on the head. "Kenny, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear most of that romantic drivel." The bespectacled brunette snorted and started laughing. "Gods, he didn't even realise you were a boy Max, much less the one he was looking for."

"Kenny!" Max whipped off his wimple, messing up his blond hair as it came free and hit Kenny over the head with the white and blue cloth. "I had to play along. I am dressed as a girl after all, and it's all your fault I'm here and had to do that."

"Mine?" Kenny looked outraged. "You didn't have to play along with that buffoon if you didn't have to."

"Yes, but you're the reason I risked my neck to get back here and get that precious book of yours." The blond lifted up the front skirt he was still wearing and pulled out a large and, by the looks of it, heavy book.

"Max, you have no idea how important this book is. Only those chosen to be future Spirit Masters are given a conjuring spell book." He grabbed the leather-bound book from his friend and held it close to him like a precious stone or a child.

The blond snorted and started to get out of the heavy and hot clothes. He quickly stripped down to his thin undershirt and breeches then settled a cap atop his head to hide his face and pulled on a pair of boots Kenny handed him. "Next time," he grumbled, "You can wear the dresses and flirt with the famous swordsman." He quickly pulled on a vest and coat, straightening the clothing to appear like just another ordinary young man in the city.

"I think you do it better though. See, you actually like to flirt with men like him."

"Kenny!" Max blushed as he looked around nervously for any signs of other people before running to the wall. "Just because I happen to enjoy the stories I've heard of him doesn't mean I'll be lusting after him like —"

"Like a laundry lass?" Kenny smirked at his friend before hefting himself up onto Max's shoulders and climbing up onto the wall. Max glared at him then accepted the rope he lowered and scaled the wall to his family's vast estate and dropped over down into the hustle and bustle of the town.

"Let's just drop this."

Kenny grinned at his friend pulling his long robe back over the top of his shirt and vest. "Whatever Maxie. So, what's the plan?"

"We get out of town for a while and have ourselves an adventure."

Kenny groaned at his enthusiastic friend. "And where do you suggest we go?"

"Wrighton of course. It's perfect for us."

Kenny groaned again but followed his friend through town and eventually out of town and onto the south road and on to Wrighton.

* * *

Tyson sighed and played with the lose strands of his midnight hair that had somehow escaped his ponytail during the day. 

He was trying to concentrate on what this stuffy, droning magician was saying, honestly, he really was, but it was just so hard. It was hot and musty in the room and he couldn't keep his mind off that girl from the garden. The scent of unwashed bodies encased in heavy armour did nothing to help his concentration ether. Having glanced around earlier he knew the other mercenaries gathered were paying as much attention as he.

"Mr. Dragon?" Tyson looked to the side and raised an eyebrow at the magician staring at him sternly. "Are you even listening to anything I'm saying? I'm sure that there a quite a few others, some in this room with you, who would like this job if you're not interested."

"I'm interested, I guess." Despite the numourous glares sent towards his booted feet set upon the expensive table before him, Tyson didn't move from his lazy position as he replied."Basically, you said that the brat has been tutored in both basic magic and sword-craft as well as being well versed in tactics and strategy, which would indicate that he has indeed left home of his own accord. However, though he is only one year from his age of Majority, he is legally unable to do so. What you want us to do is search through the surrounding area for him." Tyson looked at the magician sternly, rather irritated now."You said the exact same thing last time we met. You obvioulsy have no more information of importance to give. Now, do you have a picture of him I could look at, or do you want me to base my search yelling out 'Master Max!' to the surrounding hills and see if I get an answering echo?"

The pointy nosed magician glared darkly at Tyson, who merely grinned back at him.

"I thought not. Now why don't you scoot and go get the picture."

The magician glared at him once more, but before he left, he turned and said, "You may have fooled the Lord and Lady with your act _Master Dragon Swordsman_, but I know better. You're full of hot air, like all northerners, a worthless barbarian wielding an ancient wooden club, no better than an animal."

Tyson growled, but the magician had already left the room. A few of the other mercenaries snickered at him, but were quickly silenced by their peers. The Dragon was famous and his sword even more so. Forged in ancient times, it was one of very few remaining traditional warrior swords left in the world, completely unbreakable, and apparently forged with magic. It was said that these swords had the traditional clan sprit imbued into the metal blade to make it more than a mere weapon.

_No one talks about Soh-Ryu like that!_ Tyson fumed, planning various ways to take revenge on the pretentious upstart of a magician who dared insult the dragon spirit and its clan member. Unfortunately for Tyson, the magician had come back with the lord and lady of the house.

_The woman's eyes, they look familiar,_ Tyson thought with a slight frown.

"Lord and Lady Mizuhara," the magician introduced unnecessarily. Tyson smiled as he noticed the exasperated glares the noble couple sent his way.

"We are to understand that you wished to see a picture of our son?" The two of them walked directly towards Tyson, who lowered his head in greeting before looking up at the distraught parents. Of all the people here, he was the only one who had the right to look them in the eye as equals.

"Yes," Tyson answered the lord. "It would be rather helpful in the search."

"Of course." The lady murmured and gestured for a servant to come in with a moderately sized portrait.

Looking at the handsome boy smiling in the portrait, Tyson felt his heart jump and plummet at the same time. "He looks happy," Tyson managed to choke out, recognising the face in the painting.

"This was only done a few months ago," the lord informed him. "Max hasn't changed much since then."

Tyson nodded and studied the painting again, those sparkling blue eyes fixing in his mind. _This is not good. I let the boy escape just a few moments ago. Though, truly, he's not really a boy, more a young man and a rather handsome one at that. It shouldn't be hard to track him. A face like that doesn't go unnoticed._

"Please," Tyson turned back around as the Lady grabbed a hold of his shirt and looked up at him imploringly. "You have to get my little Maxie back, it's too dangerous for him out there."

"Don't worry milady, I'll be sure to do my best to get him back." Tyson grinned. "I'm sure I can find him for you."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. I'm glad to know there's someone like you, Master Tyson, looking for my beloved son."

Tyson nodded and placed his hunter's cap back on. "Then I'd best get looking for him." He gathered his coat and shield and nodded his head before leaving the main building.

Tyson ran towards the north wall of the estate and headed down past the back garden where he'd seen that girl … well, Max … last time.

"Damn," he muttered when he found the pile of discarded clothing. "I'll bet he's long gone by now. The townsfolk didn't seem to know where he would have gone. But then," Tyson suddenly grinned as he thought of something, "He said he was rather bored with his life here, so where would someone like him go for some excitement?"

Tyson leapt up and ranout of the estate, not noticing someone watching and following him out of the grounds.

"Excuse me," he asked the first townsperson he came across. "Do you perhaps know the shortest route to Wrighton?" The old man gave him directions and Tyson thanked him before quickly heading to the inn he'd been staying at and packed up his belongings.

"Wrighton, here I come," he murmured with a smile as he left the town. He was rather excited about it all, he'd never been quite that far south before and Wrighton was supposed to be a city full of excitement and mystery.

Of course, if he managed to catch Max on the road, he'd never get there, but if he did, he'd just bring him back then head on to Wrighton anyway. He deserved a bit of a break after all this running around in Midland. Besides, he was sure he'd be able to get some work in Lowlands.

As he set off out of town after settling his debts at the inn, once again the master swordsman failed to notice someone scurrying about in the shadows behind him, dogging him every step of the way.


	4. Chapter Three

__

Howdy all, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of my lovely fan fic. You get to find out who was following Tyson in this.

****

Chapter Three

Rei sighed softly.

It had been almost three days since he'd started travelling with Kai and the northern tribal man had barely said two words to him since meeting up. _I know silence is golden, but this is beyond ridiculous._ Rei glanced over at his travelling partner, about to speak and break the heavy silence, when something up ahead caught his eye.

"What's that?" he murmured and ran ahead slightly to find out just what it was on the side of the road that had captured his attention.

What he saw made him gasp.

"Kai!" The crimson eyes rolled in exasperation and he walked over to where Rei was kneeling down beside the comatose bloody body of a traditional swordsman. Rei looked up at him with worry in his eyes. "He's alive."

"And ...?"

"We have to help him!"

"Why?" Rei was shocked by the cold answer.

"Because it's the decent thing to do!" Rei glared at him slightly before turning back to the unconscious man before him and trying to help him up on his shoulders.

Kai shook his head disgustedly. He didn't know what he as doing. "Here." Kai easily lifted the body and carried him in his arms. "How far is the nearest town?"

"About a mile down the road."

Kai didn't answer, he simply started walking down the road, the burden in his arms not seeming as much of a burden to him. Rei stared after him in amazement. The blue-haired tribesman seemed to blow hot and cold, to extremes. It was more like ice and fire. Just when Rei finally had him figured out, he goes and does something like this, completely throwing him.

Rei shook his head and followed after him. _I guess that only goes to show I'm too quick to judge._

*~*~*

As he came to, Tyson realised there were two people near him, arguing over his head.

"Kai, we can't just leave him here like this."

"Why not? He'll be safe. Look, I'll leave money and make sure he's taken care of. I'm sure he'll be fine. No major damage was done and he's a fighter, an experienced one by the calluses on his hands and the notches on his hilt and scabbard. He'll be able to come out of this just fine."

"It's not like we have to be at Wrighton by a certain time."

Tyson heard someone snort in annoyance and he could almost see the satisfied smirk on the other person's face. His mind cleared a bit and he realised he had to go there too. He had to find something at Wrighton.

The body on the bed stirred a bit and caught the attention of the two glaring travelers. Rei quickly bent down to attend worriedly to the waking wanderer while Kai sniffed and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall in a pose Rei was heartily sick of.

"... food ..." Rei heard the wounded man mumble and he grinned as weary eyes opened to reveal dark blue eyes.

"Hey there," Tyson saw golden eyes and a mass of raven hair and s bright welcoming smile. "Glad you're awake."

"Where am I?" Tyson's voice was barely a whisper.

"An inn at Fensville. We found you beside the road, beaten up."

"Oh." Tyson leaned back into his pillow actually taking notice of the stings and aches he could feel in his body. "We?" he asked with a slight frown.

Rei smiled apologetically. "Sorry, my name's Rei. That's Kai."

Tyson looked over at where Rei pointed and saw another man standing against the wall his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed. "Looks like a fun guy," Tyson muttered.

"We didn't have to help you. I didn't even want to."

"Oh and you think me being left for dead after an attack is something I wanted to happen." Tyson glowered half-heartedly at Kai. "You're just lucky I don't have enough strength to deal with you right now."

"Like I should be worried about an attack from you," Kai sneered.

"You obviously have no idea who I am."

"Who are you?' Rei asked gently, breaking up the argument.

Tyson made one last dark glance in Kai's direction before turning back to Rei. "My name's Tyson. I'm a mercenary, one of the best you'll ever meet."

"If you're so great why were you lying on the side of the road."

"Kai!" Rei glared at the other man. "That's enough. What is your problem?"

"I saw your sword Kinomiya." Kai spat on the ground a wild look in his eyes. "I wish I'd left you there to die like the filthy worthless rat you are."

Tyson narrowed his eyes. "Strong words for a barbarian. Don't think I don't know who you are either, Hiwatari, I recognise your marks. I don't know what's more shameful, me falling prey to an ambush or having you save me afterwards."

"Don't expect it again, for you won't be seeing me again." Kai moved quickly over to the door despite Rei's protest and walked out of the room. Rei sighed as he heard the door slam loudly.

"Traitorous scumbag," Tyson growled, startling Rei.

"What's up with you two? You just met didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I know who he is. Kai Hiwatari, next leader of the Hiwatari tribe. My clan used to be allied with them, they were one of the few respected tribes of the north when his father had ruled."

"What happened?"

"They betrayed us. My parents were staying with them when I was very young. They were killed and the clan moved in on my family's land and tried to slaughter us in our sleep. My grandfather, my brother and myself were some of the few to escape the sacking and burning of our home."

Rei looked stricken. "Impossible, Kai doesn't seem that bad."

Tyson didn't even seem to hear him, though he answered the comment. "I really don't want to get to know if he's a nice guy, because I don't really care."

"He would have been but a child himself. You can't blame everything that happened on him."

"I don't. I blame his tribe and being associated with it in my eyes is a more heinous crime than treason. The only consolation I take in my clan's mortal suffering is that their leaders were killed by my father before the attack."

"Your father killed Kai's parents?" Tyson nodded and Rei looked confused. "How do you know what happened?"

"My father's mortally wounded manservant escaped to bring us warning of the attack, carrying my father's bloodied sword. My grandfather later told me that before he died, he said, 'Dead, all dead.' He was one of father's trusted servants, he would have been present at all the meetings. The sword was only further proof."

Rei looked upon the wounded man sadly. "I'm sorry to drag up such old and painful memories."

Tyson shook hi head then winced as the room began to spin with the action. "No, I suppose with him around it would have come out eventually." Tyson sighed and looked over at the anxious neko-jin. "So, Rei. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be south?"

Rei smiled and shook his head. "I left my clan to travel some time ago."

"Really? That's rather unusual."

"I know, but I felt I had to. Things weren't the best back home."

"No, I imagine not with all the wars and feuds. Perhaps it was the best thing to leave. What clan?"

"White Tiger."

Tyson's eyes widened and he whistled sharply. "Wow. I'm surprised they let you leave."

"I know, but something had happened that I couldn't accept." That was all Rei would say on the matter and Tyson nodded, accepting this. "Anyway, Kai mentioned something about your sword."

Tyson smiled benevolently. "My Dragoon. It's the symbol of my clan. The Dragon, our patron."

Rei's eyes widened. "The Dragon Swordsman!" He laughed in astonishment. "This is a double surprise. You may not realise it, but you actually saved my life once."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was being held in prison for a crime I didn't commit. You managed to catch the guy who actually did the crime. I would have been hung."

Tyson laughed. "Then I am especially glad to have done it, considering you saved my life yourself later." Tyson frowned slightly. "It's rather curious that we were all brought here together, having some sort of connection to each other."

Rei frowned thinking this over. _Tyson's right. It is rather curious, but could it be simple coincidence?_

*~*~*

Kai was about to throw the last item of clothing back in his bag when he felt a cold shudder go through him.

"No way," he breathed looking over at the item on the bed.

The Dragoon blade, an ancient and powerful weapon. Only four similar to it existed. They were similar in reference only. To each blade there was manifested a power that could be wielded and exploited properly only by one person. Few others were able to touch them.

Kai was one of the few, being Fire himself. But Dragoon was not for him, it was Air. He placed his hand over the top of the blade and let his powers seek something out.

"The heavens must be jesting with me," he glared at the blade. "I must ally myself with the wretched son of Kinomiya?" The blade offered no answer but Kai continued to glare. "He is Air. I need him."

Kai growled and smashed a fist against a wall.

"Damn this!" He was about to pack again when darkness completely overtook him. He wasn't unconscious, it was a vision.

Two boys were trapped in an old run-down barn, hiding in the lofts. They both clutched blades tightly to their chest, one, a brunette held a long thin ceremonial dagger. By his aura Kai could tell he was a magician, a powerful one, a Spirit Master like none seen for many years. The other was a timid though determined looking blonde boy. He held a short sword in his grip and looked like he knew only the basics of swordsmanship.

"Aether and Water," Kai breathed. He could feel the danger in their situation before his vision returned to normal and he was once again in the second room he'd booked at the inn.

"Damn," he muttered darkly before rushing into the next room.

The two of them looked surprised to see him. "Kai?" Rei inquired. "Are you okay?"

"No, I need to know what you were doing when you were attacked."

Tyson glared at the fierce man before him. "Why do you care?"

"It could mean the difference between life and death for two innocents." Tyson looked a bit stunned but he nodded.

"I was sent to retrieve a noble boy who'd run away from home. Master Max Mizuhara."

"What do you recall of your attackers, did they say anything at all?"

Tyson frowned, trying to remember anything. "It was strange. At first I thought they were after the reward for the Mizuhara son, but there was something about them that set my instincts off. They seemed darker in their aura and countenance than most mercenaries did. When I was blacking out as well, there was something that seemed to make no sense to me but was very important to them that the leader said."

"What was it?" Kai asked eagerly.

"I think he said something about how the wolf would be pleased to be rid of the air and that the water would soon be gone. Because of it the falcon wouldn't kill them."

To most people this would have sounded like nonsense, but Kai and Rei stared at Tyson in shock. Rei had gone pale, while Kai was simply staring at him in a trance.

"Damn, they're trying to get rid of us," Kai muttered, then he puzzled over the rest of the meaning of the cryptic comment.

Rei shook his head and got up and backed away so quickly that his chair fell over with a loud clatter, drawing attention to him. "No, no, you're not suggesting we mess with these guys are you Kai? Do you have any idea what Wolf and Falcon would do to you?"

Kai looked at him sharply. "What are you talking about Rei?"

"Wolf and Falcon, they're emissaries for a new underworld leader, they kill without remorse, they torture innocents for fun!" Rei was starting to get hysterical. "You didn't see them, how they smiled, how they laughed." Rei started to shake and he clutched his arms around him. "They have eyes everywhere and if you don't comply you're dead. How you die depends on you." Kai frowned at this and made a move towards Rei but stopped, realising what an absurd thing he was doing. Rei simply stood where he was and stared in horror at Kai and Tyson.

Tyson looked a bit sick himself. "These people are after Max?"

Kai nodded, his attention drawn back from the distraught Rei. "I think so. What does he look like?"

"He's blond, rather handsome, but still with a look of innocence to him. He has light blue eyes, about fifteen."

Kai nodded. "I think they are then. Did he have a blade with him? An ornate short sword?"

Tyson nodded. "That must have been how it disappeared. Max's mother was in possession of the Draciel blade. It had been passed down in her family. Max must have taken it when he left."

"Damn." Kai muttered. "I have to go find him. He's in serious danger. Rei," the neko-jin looked up at the mention of his name, slightly calmer now that he wasn't talking about Wolf and Falcon. "Wait here with Kinomiya. I should be back within a few days. If not ... I'll be back within a week." Kai walked out of the room again.

"Confident, isn't he?" Tyson grinned and Rei laughed at him, claming down a bit more as the jovial man tried to lighten the mood. "He'd just better not steal my reward money."

__

AN: I hope you're all slightly confused and eager for the next chapter. I'm so loving writing Kai's character for this fic. Wait till you see the next chapter, you'll understand why.

Until then. Laters.


	5. Chapter Four

__

Yeah, such a cool chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy this one. I really like it. A few notes:

Aether can also be spelt Ether, it's what is sometimes known as the fifth element, a source of magical substance rather than a physical substance. Hope that cleared a few things up Lady AA-Chan. Also, I'll explain more about Kai's character later in this, probably in the next chapter. I haven't actually seen Yami no Matsui, B Girl, but I know what you're talking about. A lot of explanations happen in the next chapter, mostly centering around Kai and Tyson, though a few with Rei as well. Until then, enjoy this.

****

Chapter Four

Kai left the Dragoon blade with its owner and set off east where he could feel the vision tugging urgently at him.

They weren't too far away.

"Just my luck I had to be stuck with a Kinomiya, a magician and a noble brat," Kai muttered, thinking ominously on the omission of one member of the group. He hoped that whoever was attacking them hadn't gotten to Earth yet.

Night fell fairly quickly, but Kai continued on, the feeling getting stronger as he got closer to the two other like him.

Upon the cresting of the sun he came across an abandoned farm holding. He froze as he noticed a few horses tied up at the front. Kai crept up closer and noticed they were still covered in lathered sweat, an indication that they'd been ridden hard and fast very recently.

_They may not have had a chance to find them yet._ Kai suddenly realised he'd been standing in the open for too long and dashed back to the safety of the trees on the edge of the property.

No cries were raised so Kai continued on towards the barn, keeping low to the ground and as close to as much cover as he could find. He could see signs of movement in the house, but almost none near the barn. It seemed as though they hadn't gotten that far in their search for the boys.

There was one figure making their way to the barn. Kai looked around quickly and saw no one in sight. If that one man spotted them and made a yell to the others, he wasn't sure he'd have enough time to kill them all before they got to the boys. Trusting in the fact that everyone else was occupied by he house, Kai raced to the barn, staying low still.

He entered the barn silently and looked around for any movement when no attack came. He spotted the figure slowly climbing up the ladder to the loft where Kai knew the boys were.

__

Damn! He raced to the ladder, thanking the previous owners of the farm for not cluttering the floor with useless junk. He quickly got onto the ladder, praying that it wasn't rickety and rusty. It was secured firmly to the floor and the beams of the barn. Kai quickly and quietly climbed up noticing the man had already reached the loft.

A small cry alerted him to the boys' presence. He peered over the loft edge as he heard the noise and leapt up and ran over to the right when he saw the man standing before the two boys, two wicked curved knives in his hands. Kai didn't think as he reached the man. He just grabbed him from behind without warning before he could call out and broke his neck.

The two boys stared at him in shock and fear as the man tumbled from Kai's grasp to lay motionless in the moldy hay lining the loft.

"If you want to live shut up and follow me." Kai looked over the edge as he heard noise and swore. "Damn. Change of plan. How much skill do you have at killing?"

The brunette promptly fainted, falling heavily and loudly, causing attention to be drawn to the loft.

Kai swore again and unsheathed his long sword. "Do you know how to use that kid?" The blond boy nodded, still looking fearful. "How well?"

"Not very," he answered nervously. They could hear the sounds of people approaching the ladder eagerly.

"Enough to keep you and your friend safe for a little while as I kill these guys?"

"I hope so."

"Start praying kid," Kai muttered, moving closer to the ladder so that only one person could approach him at a time. He could see the blond boy standing in a ready stance from his peripheral vision and smiled grimly. _At least the boy has some courage._ All of Kai's thoughts were cut off then as the first of their attackers came up the ladder.

He saw Kai with his cold expression and the longsword at the ready and narrowed his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the Phoenix," Kai whispered before charging him, slashing upwards with one hand, catching him off guard with his speed. A spurt of blood burst out from his opened cavity and splashed onto Kai before he quickly reversed his blade and ran the man through his heart, causing the body to crumple when he quickly pulled his sword out.

The next man had seen the last blow and approached him cautiously.

Garnet eyes peered out of the shadows, unnerving his opponent. Kai used the moment of hesitation the man showed to dodge to the side and use a flank attack, slashing the man on the side, staining the beams of the loft even more. The man staggered, holding his side and Kai used the opportunity to strike at his unprotected back, puncturing the man's lungs with his thrust.

Kai turned to see two people on the loft now. They attacked together. Kai bent down slightly, his eyes glistening darkly like the blood he so freely shed as they continued their move.

_Stupid fools,_ Kai thought before he quickly spun to one side, sending his sword through his opponent's stomach, the other man whirling around to see where he'd gone only to have Kai slice him up from his navel to his throat.

No more men came and Kai looked around to see if any had gotten past him. But the two boys were safe, the brunette still dead to the world and the blonde bloodied and shaken but physically fine.

Kai looked over the edge of the loft to hear the sound of a horse galloping away into the distance. "Coward," he muttered disgustedly. The he turned back to the boys. A haggard cough caught his attention and he walked over to the last man he thought he slew.

"I must be a bit rusty," Kai murmured as he looked down upon the mortally wounded man. "You should be dead."

"Why ..." the man coughed and continued speaking, "why the ... double cross?"

Kai frowned and stopped his motions to take care of the man's problem of being alive. "What are you talking about? Who's after the Powers?"

The man laughed haggardly then began couching more, blood dripping from his mouth. "Oh this is ... priceless. You've no idea ... what you're up ... against kid."

"What?"

"Darkness," the man breathed before starting to choke a bit, the rush of blood in his mouth getting to great. His eyes rolled back in his head as he died, choking on his own blood.

Kai looked down at him with a frown and spat. Then he looked up at the boys. "We're leaving now, and you're coming with me."

The boys nodded. The brunette, it seems, had woken while Kai had been conversing with the wounded man. The three of them made their way down the ladder and out of the barn and back onto the road, heading back to Tyson and Rei in Fensville.

*~*~*

Tyson was up and about on the second day after Kai left, so he was able to greet Kai and the others as they trudged in at dusk on that third day they'd been at the inn.

"Well, well, well," Tyson smirked as Max walked in. The blond boy blushed slightly, recognising the swordsman. "If it isn't the laundry lass."

"He he, hello again." Max sheepishly waved at him. "Guess you're here to take me back home huh."

Tyson nodded. "You got that right."

"No." The four people crowded into the room turned to stare at Kai. He was still covered in the blood of the men he'd killed at the barn. "We're going on to Wrighton."

"What?" Tyson glared. "I'm not going to Wrighton until I get my reward money for bringing this kid back home."

"I'm not a kid!" Max protested shrilly, though he was largely ignored by everyone.

"I need him for something," Kai told him firmly, his eyes glazing over with barely suppressed rage.

"Tough, I want my reward.'

"You can get your reward once I'm done."

"How do I know you'll give him back to me?"

"Easy, you're coming too."

"What?" Tyson looked furious. "I am not going anywhere with you Hiwatari!"

Kai slammed him back into a wall, stunning everyone. Tyson gasped in pain and almost blacked out. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into Kinomiya, and I would almost feel sorry for you, considering you really had no choice in this. That is if you weren't such a pig-headed moronic imbecile!"

Kenny bravely decided to speak up then, breaking the extremely tense silence. "Um, mister Kai or whoever you are. Don't you think we should have a choice in where we want to go?"

"Not under these circumstances no."

Tyson was gasping for air now and Kai realised that he'd been holding onto him still. He let him go and Tyson would have fallen to the floor if Max and Rei hadn't been there to catch him.

"Kai!" Rei glared darkly at him. "What the hell is going on?"

"You'd better come too Rei, if I leave you behind I may be signing your death warrant." Kai was ignoring them all despite how everyone was glaring and shouting at him.

Kai finally got sick of it all and with a slight flick of his wrist threw a fireball at the floor.

This immediately got everyone's attention.

"Wow, another magician!" Kenny looked ecstatic.

"Hey, if you can do magic, why didn't you use it before?" Max asked tilting his head slightly in confusion.

Tyson glared at him and shut up, muttering darkly under his breath.

Rei just stared at him in shock. His travelling partner was amazing him more every day.

"Argue with me once more and I will be happy to knock each and every one of you out and cart you to Wrighton. Either you all come willingly, or not. Your choice."

This completely silenced everyone.

"Well we were on our way there anyway," Max offered gesturing to himself and Kenny.

"I am in need of a holiday south," Tyson muttered. "Besides, I don't trust you not to kill me if you knock me out."

That left one member unaccounted for. "Rei?" Kai asked curiously.

"I'll go on the condition that you tell me what in the Hells is going on."

Kai thought this over. "Fine. Now get ready, we leave in the morning." He walked out of the room and into the other where his belongings were.

"That guy has some large problems," Max muttered.

"You don't know the half of it," Tyson swore.

"So how many rooms are there?" Kenny asked.

"Two."

"So then, who bunks in with that guy?" Everyone was silent and they looked over at Rei, who sighed and nodded.

"You guys owe me a lot for this."

*~*~*

Wolf stared coldly at the man kneeling before him. "You let them escape?" He saw the shiver run though the man as he nodded. "You let Water and Aether slip through your fingers. How? They were supposed to be helpless boys."

"My l-lord," the man stuttered, "There was another who appeared and slaughtered everyone."

"So not only are you incompetent, you're a coward too." The man looked horrified. "You do know what I do to cowards don't you?" The man nodded fearfully and Wolf smirked. "Then you know you will die a painful death."

"He called himself Phoenix, I think he was the Fire," the man cried out as Wolf slowly approached him.

"And this should interest me why?" Wolf grabbed the man by his neck, holding him up high.

The man started choking, trying to get the words out. "H-he ... was a ... H-Hiwa ... tar ... i."

Wolf dropped the man, his eyes wide. "You're sure?"

The man nodded and coughed. "He had the clan's colours and the double mark, a quester."

"Kai,' Wolf breathed. This drew the attention of Falcon who had stood by the door to the small room while Wolf 'interrogated' his servant. They glanced at each other paling slightly. He gestured to the door and Falcon opened it, letting Wolf go through before exiting himself.

"Make sure he never sees the light of day," Wolf informed a nearby guard, who paled slightly but nodded. The two men walked back through the dungeons of the huge castle and up to the residential part of the building. They did not speak until they reached a room containing two beds and little else.

"Do you think he's lying?" Falcon asked as soon as he'd closed the door.

"I don't know. I don't think so, but he could be mistaken."

"Kai's been missing for a while."

"I know." Wolf paced the room nervously, his eyes like ice.

Falcon studied him worriedly. "You're getting worse," he whispered. "They're getting to you."

Wolf whirled around and glared at him. "You'd best be quiet if you know what's good for you."

Falcon stood tall and looked directly at Wolf, who flinched at the intensity in his partner's eyes and looked away. "You've got to fight it.'

"It's getting too hard, I don't know if I can any more." Wolf sat down on one of the beds, wincing slightly as he did so. Falcon sat down beside him and, ignoring his protests, lifted up the back of his shirt and inspected the wounds there.

"They were worse than usual this time."

"'I know. I screwed up by letting Earth slip through my fingers." He shivered slightly as light touches drifted over his back. When the hand grew more firm and investigative, he reached around and held it. "Don't," he whispered, "it's pointless, there will be more marks tonight, you can try and heal them then."

Falcon nodded and put Wolf's shirt back down. "I could say I did it."

"No, they'd know we lied. We'd both be punished then."

Falcon looked pained. "I hate seeing you like this."

"I know, but we have to endure what we must."

The two of them looked around as there was a hesitant knock on he door. "Enter," Wolf called out coldly.

A shaking servant opened the door and stuttered out his message. "T-the mast-ter wishes-s to see y-you both, my lords-s."

"We'll be there shortly. You may leave." As soon as the door closed the cold mask dropped and once again a scared and weary teen sat on the bed. "What are we to do?"

Falcon shook his head. "I know not. We're in too deep now."

"That we are, my friend."

__

AN: Hmm, this adds another twist to the story. How does Wolf and Phoenix know Kai? And what's up with them? You'll have to wait and find out.

Laters.


	6. Chapter Five

__

Sorry for the long delay in the chapter, but I had exams and stuff on. Hope the chapter itself makes up for it. If not, here. *hands out chocolates* Enjoy.

****

Chapter Five

Kai growled yet again, staring out at the endless fields of grey and brown. He looked back over his shoulder, droplets of water sliding from the fabric of his hood, and noticed that the others were still a fair way back.

"Hurry, the rain will not abate for long. We must get to the next town before sunset." Without waiting for a reply, Kai set off again at his hard steady pace, much to the chagrin of his companions.

Tyson grumbled at the rear about having to follow the tribal man through ankle deep mud, planning ways to somehow ditch him. Kenny and Max were walking together close to Tyson, looking over at him with a slight fear and nervousness. The swordsman did not sound very happy to be travelling with them like this.

Rei was the only one who hadn't yet complained. He was keeping a fairly hard pace, but not a hard as Kai. He looked calm to the others, but inside he was seething.

_Who in the Hells does he think he is? What is going on? By the Powers, I can't take much more of this rain!_

"All right, I'm seriously sick of this!" Everyone turned to Rei curiously, except for Kai.

"Hey Rei?" Rei turned to see Max smiling brightly at him. "Want to see something interesting?"

"Sure," Rei muttered. His eyes widened though when he saw Max's hands glow slightly. His eyes closed, Max placed his hands on Rei, swaying slightly. Rei felt a slight tingle go through him. Max swayed again, but was caught by Tyson.

"What did he do?" Rei asked Kenny.

"A barrier spell. Max has talents with water. He could have been a water mage, had his father allowed him to train properly. Basically what that spell does is keep water from touching you."

Rei's eyes widened. He looked back at Max, who was smiling. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that."

"I know how much neko-jin's hate water," Max whispered. "It's the least I could do for a friend."

Rei smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you still, but you're worn."

"Don't worry, I get stronger each time I recover from a spell. It's a cool regenerative thing that mages have."

Rei nodded and helped Tyson carry Max. "Does that include Kai?"

The four of them turned their attention to the man ahead of them. Kenny frowned. "I think so. It looks like Kai is an inborn fire mage. I haven't seen too many elemental mages. It's rare to find them. Most mages rarely have much power, and definitely not enough to rise to an elemental level."

"What about you?" Max asked slyly. "How rare is it to find a Spirit Master at your age?"

Kenny blushed slightly. "Yeah, I guess it is rare to have any gifts relating to spirit magery, much less most of them."

Tyson stared. "Spirit Mage? There hasn't been one of those for almost twenty years! My father always talked about his friend who was the last Spirit Mage for a long time."

"Must have been my father. It's inborn into families sometimes."

"Must have been." Tyson grinned. "Remind me to buy you a round of drinks when we reach the town." Max chuckled hearing this, recalling Tyson's comment from the gardens when they first met.

"Will you all hurry up?" Kai called irritably from far ahead. "We've almost reached the town. Stop chatting and get a move on."

"Yes oh my captain," Tyson saluted him with a sardonic grin. Everyone chuckled and hurried along to stall Kai's wrath and get to shelter as soon as possible.

~*~*~

"I've been here before," Rei said looking around.

"Really?" Tyson looked surprised. "I though you'd lived in Forshire for five years."

"I had, but on my way there I passed through here. And old friend of my family lives nearby. I visit him every so often. I left something with him a few years ago." Rei looked over at Kai. "Do you think I could go and get it?"

"Come with us to the inn first, then we'll join you." Kai looked around nervously. "I'd rather none of us went anywhere alone."

"A bit paranoid, isn't he?" Tyson muttered to Max, who giggled and blushed slightly. Kenny noticed this and smirked.

Rei sighed and followed Kai down the road to an inn.

Once they'd gotten settled in Rei led the others down a few streets to a darker part of town.

"Uh, Rei?" Tyson asked nervously.

"Keep an eye on your valuables," Rei hissed to everyone, scanning the streets cautiously.

"A little late for that precaution," Tyson muttered, eyeing a beggar suspiciously. Kenny and Max hung by Tyson very closely. Kai was the only one who walked unafraid and tall through the streets, though his air of danger kept most normal people away, not to mention seedier people.

"Rei, what sort of people do you socialise with?" Max asked curiously.

"My sort of people. Thieves, smugglers, murderers, whores. You did know I was a thief right?" Rei grinned as Max took a step back. He laughed. "Don't worry, I left that behind with my old life and home." Rei looked a bit sad, but cheered slightly as he spotted a familiar shop. "Here we are."

Kai looked at the shop curiously. There was a rather strange aura about it. He glared sharply and halted in his tracks. Kenny did also.

"You sense that?" the younger boy asked.

"Yes. It is familiar, yet not." Kai frowned. "It would be best if we stayed with the others though."

Kenny nodded and followed after Kai, frowning slightly in thought. _What are you Kai?_

The inside of the shop was dark and musty, it smelled of dried herbs, both incense and narcotics could also be sensed as well as opiates. There were curious statues, figurines, and other ritualistic odds and ends scattered everywhere. Glassware and bottles were littered upon the shelves along with scrolls of various kinds. Ancient and rusted weapons lay in prominent positions atop tables and stools. The whole shop was a curious mixture of seemingly useless junk, yet upon closer inspection, many things in the room were more than they appeared.

Kai stared in amazement at one sword hidden behind a large statue of a curled dragon. "It can't be," he breathed.

"It is indeed young Hiwatari. The Drigger blade."

Kai turned around, sword in hand, an awed expression on his face. An older man stood there, chubby and smiling jovially. A white moustache covered his lips, but the warmth he radiated could not be mistaken for anything else.

"The best way to hide something is to have it in plain sight, right Rei?"

Rei grinned and shook the old man's hand. "It is good to see you again. I see you've kept my blade."

"Indeed, though no one had every bothered to look behind there for it." The old man stared at Kai curiously. "You must have strong powers to have sensed it even inside that scabbard. I doubt even the young Spirit Mater has such power."

"I've been trained to recognise such items." Kai glanced over at Rei. "This is yours?"

Rei nodded, smiling slightly. "I had Mr. Dickinson look after it for me while I traveled for a bit. It wasn't safe to have it on my possession and he offered to hold it for me." Kai handed him the blade and Rei unsheathed the shining scimitar with a smile. "It is good to see you old friend."

"So you're the last," Kai whispered.

Everyone looked at him curiously, except Mr. Dickinson. "Indeed he is young Phoenix, though I had prayed that it would not be necessary to unsheathe that so soon."

"Destiny waits for no one. I'm surprised to see you here."

Everyone else was looking between the two curiously. Mr. Dickinson smiled at Kai. "You should not be, I sent you south."

"I had thought to meet you in Wrighton."

"Something came up. Getting to Wrighton will be your first challenge, and once there, you will face more. Come, I've just made some tea. Won't you all join me?" Tyson, Max and Kenny all grinned and nodded. Rei smiled and followed them, but Kai stared at him suspiciously before joining the others in the back room.

"Time for explanations, don't you think Kai?"

Kai glared slightly at the old man and nodded. "It is. We are all together now, as we should need to be to face the darkness."

"Darkness?" Tyson asked curiously.

Kai glared at him then sighed. "This concerns you much Kinomiya. Much of what I know is a result of one event of my childhood. This begins some time ago, back when I was a child studying the old lore ..."

~*~*~ 

__

"Grandfather, what does this word mean?"

An old steel haired man glared darkly at the child sitting before him. The blue-haired young boy shrunk away from the dark gaze. "Do you not have tutors to tell you such things?"

"But I wanted to see if you knew about the Powers. Do you know the story of the Phoenix?"

"I have no time to waste on such childish things." The older man got up, almost knocking his grandson away as he did so. The crimson-eyed boy gazed sadly at the floor as he passed, leaving him alone in the room. He sniffed miserably and looked down at the book, staring at it intently, trying to forget the feeling of sadness in his heart.

"Hello there little firebird." He looked up with a grin seeing two older boys enter the room. A fiery haired boy was grinning back at him. "Why so glum, little one."

The young boy pouted. "I'm not little Tala. I'm only seven years younger than you and Bryan."

"Ah, but seven years is a lot baby Phoenix. You don't realise how much time it really is," the lavender haired-boy replied with a small smile. "You look like you're studying hard. I don't recall that we were ever that studious at his age Tala."

The redhead shook his head. "No, but Kai's a curious one, aren't you."

Kai nodded. "Father told me it's important to know things so I can become a good leader." He smiled brightly. "Do you know what this word is Tala?"

Tala bent down and looked at the book Kai was holding up curiously. He frowned slightly. "I barely recognise the language. I can hardly make out any of these words."

Kai looked confused. "But I now most of these words. You're a lot older than me, shouldn't you know?"

Tala grinned sheepishly. "Just because I'm older doesn't make me necessarily smarter, or even wiser little one. You're the talent in the tribe. You're our prodigy, never forget that you're special."

Kai nodded but he still looked a bit disheartened. "I just wish I knew what this word was."

"Why don't you read the rest of the passage to us, maybe we might be able to figure it out together." Kai grinned at Bryan's suggestion and held the book up.

"'It is said that of the five Powers, the Phoenix was the most mysterious, more so than the Spirit. The legend states that the Phoenix can be reborn from fire and is impervious to most forms of attack. However, unlike popular belief, the fire god is not weakened by water or strengthened by air, its weakness and strength is found in Earth. They exist in a ...' That's the word I don't know. It is one I've never heard of it."

"What does it sound like?" Tala asked.

"It can translate as 'togetherness', but I don't think that sounds right. It isn't strong enough for the accents and pronunciation."

Tala looked stumped. "I always had trouble with languages. What about you Bryan?"

Bryan looked over at the book. "'Combined' maybe? Could that be it?"

Kai shook his head. "No, that doesn't sound right either." He thought for a moment and smiled. "I think I have it: 'Symbiotic'!"

Tala and Bryan stared at each other. "You actually know what that means?" Tala asked in amazement. "At your age? You really are a prodigy Kai." He smiled. "You're going to make us all proud one day. Hiwatari tribe will be renowned because of you."

Kai blushed. "I'm not that special. I still haven't mastered all of my magic techniques yet and I still have to learn how to use my sword without dropping it too far to the right and some of the languages I know I'm a bit unsure of pronunciation."

"He's making us look bad Tala," Bryan murmured with a smirk. "Should we do something to him?"

Tala grinned. "Definitely. I think this warrants punishment."

Kai shrunk back. "No, I have to study, I still haven't finished translating the passage!" He stopped talking then as he was pounced on by the two older boys and tickled. Kai started laughing loudly, and the two boys grinned seeing him squirm.

"What is this?"

The three of them stopped laughing and paled hearing the voice from the doorway. They turned and sat up straight. Tala and Bryan bowed their heads while Kai gulped and looked the violet haired man in the eyes.

"I apologise Master Boris, I was only playing."

"Playing? You are meant to be studying Kai!" Boris looked mad. He turned to the older boys. "And you two are too old to be indulging in such foolishness. Report to the armsmaster and finish your drills."

"Yes Master Boris," the two boys bowed to the floor and got up, leaving the two in the room alone. Kai gulped slightly being left alone with Boris. The man had a fearful temper on good days, and this looked like a bad one to him. Kai hated the bad days.

"Repeat to me the passage you are to have read and translated. There had best not be any mistakes or you shall be punished."

Kai nodded and started to read the passage. He got to the part where he had trouble and halted slightly. "'They exist in a ... symbiotic relationship, much like Air and Water. Together all five form the very basis for all forms of magic, power and beliefs that govern the world.'"

Boris looked a little disappointed that Kai had managed to translate the passage and still have time to play. "Fine, you may go for now. Report back here tomorrow at your designated time." Kai nodded and placed the book back on the shelf where it came then left the room.

He sighed as he left and grinned, loving the freedom he had for now. He headed over to the practice yard to apologise to Tala and Bryan for getting them into trouble when he saw a familiar banner in residence alongside the Hiwatari banner by is parent's house. He grinned and headed over there.

"Mother? Father?" he called out as he entered the house.

"They are in meeting with the Kinomiyas young Kai," one of the servants answered. Kai smiled at him.

"Thank you. Did they ask not to be disturbed? I would like to give my greetings to the Kinomiyas."

The servant smiled. "No, they are still catching up. You may go. They are in the south chamber." Kai nodded and thanked the servant with a smile then headed off down there, hoping he would finally get to meet the sons he'd heard so much about.

Suddenly, he heard a scream and he stopped in his tracks, paling slightly. He ran to the south chamber in a panic, knowing that it was his mother's voice he heard. He slammed open the door and his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him.

His mother lay across the table, blood pooling underneath her, an angry and deep wound to her side revealing pale bloody skin. His father was still sitting in his chair, his eyes glassy and his mouth open in shock, a pained expression on his face. If not for the gaping wound and the longsword stuck through his body, Kai would have thought him still alive. On the floor lay the two Kinomiyas side by side, their throats slit.

Kai looked around and saw that there was another man, the servant still alive. The man, seeing the escape route, ran for it and rushed past Kai, who did not care. He ran to his mother, still hearing the man's cries of 'Treachery! and 'Tragedy!'

"Mother?" Kai asked, tears streaming down his face. He saw her fingers flicker slightly and he looked at her in hope. "Mother!"

"Kai," she breathed and brought her head around to look at him, blood dribbling from the side of her mouth onto the table. "Beware ... darkness."

"What?"

"Dark, the man ... lord to be. He claims he is ... of light and fire ... do not believe ... him."

Kai cried harder as she coughed up more blood and breathed haggardly. "Mother, please, don't leave me."

"The man," she continued, unheeding of his warnings, only concerned with keeping her son safe. "Close, but not blood ... he was the ..." She coughed again and her eyes closed. Her breathing grew strained and Kai stared at her in horror as she slowly faded, small bubbles of rd forming at the corner of her mouth until no air was released from her lungs.

"Mother?" Kai asked quietly, tears streaming down his face and smearing the blue marks on his face. "Mother!" He cried out and flung himself on top of her, his intense pain at the loss consuming him and making him hysterical. When others finally arrived, they found him sobbing still, though slowly fading to unconsciousness from the pain and exhaustion.

"Treachery!" Was the cry that went up. No one knew that there was more going on that a simple feud between allied clans.

~*~*~

Kai looked over at everyone. "That's what began it all. Everything that is starting to go wrong now has originated with the downfall of the Hiwatari tribe and he Kinomiya clan."

"Then you started whatever this is," Tyson spat.

Kai glared at him. "Your parents were the ones to begin the fight."

"You had mine slaughtered! Your orders were the ones which burned my home and created beggars of my brother and I!" Tyson had gotten up and was being held back from rushing at Kai by Rei and Max.

"I made no such order!" Kai yelled back at him.

"What?"

"I never ordered the burning of your home. My father had always taught me that retaliation is a form of weakness. Your leaders were dead, your clan was in turmoil, as was my tribe. I could not muster a retaliation, much less make one against such an open target. It would be dishonourable to do so to a former ally."

"Lair," Tyson spat. "I saw the banners of your tribe as they marched towards us, the fires as they burned the fields to the ground. You destroyed my clan!"

Kai turned away from him. "What would have been the point? Equal toll had been taken on both sides. Your parents for mine. Despite your treachery, there was no need or want to exact revenge."

"Our treachery, it was you who struck the first blow!"

"Did you not hear, there are none who saw the fight! For all we know, your parents were the ones to kill my father and mother."

"But why?" They two looked over at Rei, who looked puzzled. "There seems to be no reason."

"Exactly," Kai told them. "My mother's words haunted me. From then on I studied as much as I could of the dark lore and the old lore of the Powers. I wanted to find out exactly what had happened in that chamber when our tribe fell."

Tyson glared at him. "It is obvious what happened, you betrayed a loyal ally."

Kai glared at him. "For the last time, I and mine did not destroy your clan!"

"That is not altogether true Kai."

Kai whirled around to face Mr. Dickinson in shock. "What do you mean?"

"There is more to the story than you have told. You are unaware of the darker aspects. In fact, your tribe was betrayed itself from one of its own."

Kai shook his head. "No, impossible. Who would dare betray us?"

"One not of your clan, but brought into it."

Kai's eyes widened. "'Close, but not of blood.' Who was it?"

"The Dark Lord." Kai and the others all took a step back from the old man as he told them this.

"A myth," Max whispered, with wide eyes.

"Why would he seek the destruction of Kinomiya?" Kenny asked.

"Perhaps he knew something no one else did," Kai whispered, looking at Tyson. "He wanted you. Being part of my clan, he must have already had me under his control, but needed the others destroyed to work his plans. That's' why he's seeking them out now."

Everyone except Mr. Dickinson looked confused. "What are you going on about?" Tyson asked frustratedly.

"The Powers," Kai answered. He started pacing, thinking things through. "Something has happened to cause an imbalance of power in the heavens. The Dark Lord had taken human form and seeks to destroy the Powers through their human incarnations. He started with me, then moved to Tyson and went after Max and Kenny once he'd found them, but he mustn't know about Rei yet." He stopped walking around the room and looked up at Mr. Dickinson. "That's why you sent me here, to find them and keep them safe."

"Indeed," he nodded. "But there is more. You must destroy all footholds the Dark Lord has on the mortal realm. To do that, you must discover who he is and what else he is after."

"The blades," Kai murmured. "That must be it. These blades hold the power of the immortals. He sought the destruction of the Powers to get the blades. But who is he? One known to me?"

Mr. Dickinson shrugged his shoulders. "I know not. That is your task young Phoenix. You are together now, my work is done. The hard work is now left for you. I have the utmost faith in all of you." Mr. Dickinson smiled at them. "Make me proud." With that he walked out of the room into the back street connected to the shop. 

"Wait," Tyson yelled, and ran after him looking out of the door. He turned back, his eyes wide. "He's gone."

"Of course he is," Kai snorted. "He's a master Shadow Mage."

Tyson looked back at him, but didn't have the strength to snap at Kai then. He just sat back down, his eyes still wide and looking very distressed. Max sat beside him with Kenny, who looked like he was pondering everything over.

"So let me get this straight," Rei said after a long silence. "We're supposed to be incarnations of the Powers trying to stop the incarnation of the Dark Lord who already has footholds here and is slowly converting people to his worship and is trying to kill us?" Kai nodded and Rei sat down. "We're doomed."

__

AN: Hope that cleared up a few things. But seriously, I loved the part with Tala, Kai and Bryan, I thought it was adorable. I just had to put something like that in there. Anyways, tell me what you thought and any questions you have.

Laters.


	7. Chapter Six

_I'm so sorry for the delay in this chapter guys, but I've had some time to write up a lot of this fic and the next chapters should be out soon. Hope you all enjoy this one._

**Chapter Six**

Tyson was staring at Kai rather strangely. He had been for quite a while now. It was starting to irritate the tribal man, though he would never admit it, or let it show. Actually, they were all staring at Kai, but Tyson was glaring so hard Kai was wondering if he would manage to drill holes right through his head. Being stuck with the four others for the time being in a small chamber because of the terrible weather was bad enough and Kai was ready to snap.

            "What?" he finally yelled out.

            "Nothing." Tyson looked away, but seeing the deadly look in Kai's eyes he sighed. "Fine. I want to know more about these power things. What powers are you talking about?"

            "_The_ Powers. Are you stupid or were you not paying attention before?"

            "Hey, watch it. Explain everything you know. If we're getting involved in something this dangerous we deserve an explanation."

            Kai looked around and saw that the other three were looking at him insistently as well. "Fine. There are five Powers in the heavens, Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Aether. Each are governed by a spirit, the Tiger for Earth. His name is Drigger, protector of the forests. Your blade, Rei, holds the spirit of the Tiger in it. He placed himself inside it for his own protection when the Dark Lord grew too strong."

            Rei paled and he almost dropped the blade he'd been polishing. It glowed slightly in his hands and his eyes widened. "But ... how ... why?"

            "I'll get to that. Within your blade Max is the spirit of Draciel, Power of Water, guardian of the seas. Like Drigger, Draciel placed herself in the blade as protection from the Dark Lord."

            "Well, how about that." Max looked at his blade in awe.

            "Let me guess, I've got Dragoon," Tyson said. "Who is he?"

            "He's the dragon spirit of Air, master of storms. However, being a rather stubbourn Power, Dragoon was actually forced into his blade by the Dark Lord, which gave the other powers their ideas."

            Tyson grinned. "Sounds perfect for me. Never gives up."

            "Actually, the others were probably a bit smarter than Dragoon, he was just thick-headed, not brave." Tyson glared at Kai, who just smirked. It was too easy to get him riled up.

            "What about me?" Kenny asked curiously.

            "Aether is an unusual Power in that it has no single incarnation, considering it is the overseer of life. Hence the reason why the Dark Lord could never overcome it, thus ensuring his downfall in the heavens. There was one manifestation of the Aether Power combined, but it is not imbued in the blade. The blade however does have a rather large significance, though I'm not sure what. The legends never say."

            "What of yours?" Rei asked.

            Kai hesitated, but there was a look in Rei's eyes that made him nod his head and continue with the story. "Dranzer, Power of Fire, Empress of the Sun and Moon. She was the first to fall in the attack of the Dark Lord." Kai took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, then he looked back down, a distant expression on his face. He began to speak, almost as though he were reciting something, but his voice was filled with passion, something very unusual for Kai. The others were captivated.

            "Coming from the night, her vigilance had faded, the moon dark. The Dark Lord doused her flames and she lay wounded. With one flash she was gone, fading to the darkness and a warning went up. Dragoon attacked, calling for Draciel and Drigger to flee when he saw they were hurt by the attacker. Having received deep wounds they did so, leaving Dragoon to sacrifice himself for them. At the last minute, he was called to the world by his clan and was saved. They had sensed their protector's struggle and aided him in the only way they could. Drigger and Draciel followed him down retreating to their clans for protection. In the mortal realm, the Dark Lord could not reach them, protected as they were by their clans. But there was a problem, they were safe, but trapped. Only those worthy from their token clans could touch them and live, but soon they were all but forgotten."

            Kai hesitated slightly, thinking something over. "There were two minor powers, actually there were many minor powers, but these two were the Guardians to the Mortal Realm. The Wolf and the Falcon. They held the gates against the Dark Lord for a while, but rather than trying to overpower the powers, the Dark Lord infected them, turning them against their true nature. He tamed them, made them do his biding against their own will. Yet, when he tried to pass, the Dark Lord could not get to the mortal realm.

            "It was at this time that the Dark Lord encountered the Aether. He knew not what to make of it. Humanity was not something he had encountered before, it confused him. He drained all of the power from Wolf and Falcon to enhance his own, leaving them for dead. Yet, Aether had almost trapped him, but the Dark Lord closed himself off from attacks with the extra power and was soon beating back the spirits of Aether. Aether combined, forming one powerful spirit and tried to stand up to him, but it was failing. Without the other Powers, it was useless.

            "It was then that Wolf and Falcon, struggling to escape the battlefield, stumbled across the ashes at the dark side of the night. In the ashes they lit a fire with the last of their strength and Dranzer was reborn from the pyre. She saw their aid for her and in return showed them how to reach the World and find the others. Then she flew to aid Aether and attacked the Dark Lord. Unprepared for this, the Dark Lord fell into a trap laid by Aether. Weakened, Dranzer fell to the World, leaving Aether in the heavens to watch over the Dark Lord. It was said that one spirit of Aether fell with her, but that was unknown.

            "Unfortunately, the Dark Lord is free and Aether is most likely destroyed. Hence the reason for the lack of Spirit Mages. He has imbued a mortal with his power and is using him to get the blades and the Powers. But it seems that Aether has created vessels for the Powers to interact with, members of the clans that once paid fealty to the Powers. Us."

            There was silence as Kai finished talking. The four others were taking in this information. Kenny was thinking things over pensively. Max was sitting with his head in his hands. Tyson was clenching his jaw tightly and staring out the window at the cloudy night sky, a strained look upon his face. Rei was sitting in his chair, curled up, the Drigger blade before him. He stared at it. Kai watched him closely. Of all of them, he was taking all of this worse than all of them.

            "My clan has always been the dragon," Tyson whispered finally, looking down at his sheathed sword. He drew his katana and stared at the engraving of the dragon. He trailed his fingers over the carving and the symbol glowed slightly. He smiled at this. "Now I know more. We truly are the dragon." He kissed the carving and sheathed his sword again. He looked over at Kai, determined. "I will fight."

            Kai nodded and looked over at Kenny who stood up.

            "I'm not a fighter," he told them seriously. "I'm not that much of a magician right now either. I'm a bit cowardly and a bit of a know-it-all, but I will not let you down when needed. I was chosen and I will not fail you. I will put all of my efforts into the mission and I will not back down." He smiled at Tyson and Kai then looked over at Max.

            Max grinned, sitting up straighter. "I'm with Kenny. Come on, as if I would pass up an opportunity like this. The Mizuhara family were Draciel's keepers for a reason, I will honour her and the position she has allowed me. I may be young and inexperienced, but I won't let you down. You can count on me to stick through this." He clutched his blade in his hands.

            Kai looked over at the last person in the room who had yet to speak. Rei was still staring at the blade in silence. Tyson shared a concerned look with Kenny and Max, while Kai just stared at him stonily.

            "We can't do this without Earth, Rei," he said quietly.

            "Then you'd best find him, because he's not me." Rei looked up and the others were stunned to see tears in his eyes. "I'm not a mystic warrior come to fight with you against a Dark adversary. I'm a thief. This isn't even truly mine. It's the White Tiger's."

            "But you said you were from the White Tiger," Tyson argued.

            "I am, but I'm not their heir. This blade is passed down through the lines of the ruling family. It's true owner is Lee of the White Tiger." Rei got up and sheathed the blade. He walked over to Kai and handed him the blade. "You should be able to find him easily if you head south into their lands. Say you're returning this and they'll welcome you with open arms."

            Kai felt a strange tingle go through him as Rei handed him the blade and then as he started walking away, there was a hollowness in his stomach so painful he couldn't stand it. "Rei," he called out as the boy reached the door. "You're wrong."

            Rei looked at him. "What do you mean?"

            "The blade chooses who its owner is, not the clan. The White Tiger was Drigger's clan, but Lee's family does not control who is his guardian." Kai closed his eyes and drew the blade. It seemed to hum slightly. "There was a tragedy eighteen years ago with your clan."

            Rei nodded, his eyes wide. "There was. Our leader was killed in a raid by a rival clan. His wife was taken, the unborn heir to the clan with her. She never returned. Lee's grandfather was their closest living relative, the leader's eldest uncle. Lee was to be the next heir unless the true heir surfaced and proved himself, his grandfather acting as regent to the clan throne."

            "So prove yourself." Kai tossed him the blade and Rei caught the scimitar in the air, his eyes slightly wide.

            "What?"

            "Drigger told me about your mother. You were born after she escaped the raiders and found refuge among northern townspeople, a small family in a village. She caught sick a year later, never really recovering from the trouble of the birth and died. When traders from the neko-jin lands saw you with the family two years later, they asked to take you back with them. The family agreed and you were adopted back into the White Tiger clan, no one knowing you were in fact already a part of it and their heir."

            Rei looked stunned as did the others. "How did you know that?"

            Kai shrugged. "Drigger told me. You should try listening to him." He sighed seeing the dubious look on Rei's face. "If it makes you feel better, we can go past the White Tiger lands. It's on the way to Wrighton. Assuage your guilt if you must then we can finally get on with this. I've been waiting too long already, but if I have to waste time trying to find you again if you run off, I'm going to be pissed."

            Rei nodded and grinned. "Thanks Kai. I really should go home and face up to things."

            Kai rolled his eyes. "Any more side trips people want to make once the rains let up?" he asked sarcastically.

            "Do you think I could dash by my place and see my niece? I haven't seen her in so long." Max and Kenny cracked up at Tyson's smart-ass reply. He grinned at Kai's dark look. "Just an idea."

            "Whatever. Now that everyone knows about the mission, I'd better not hear anything else for a long time. Is that clear?" Kai glared around the room. "Good. Now get to sleep, we leave early in the morning."

            "What if it's raining?" Tyson complained.

            "It won't be."

            "How do you know?" Tyson snapped.

            "Max, will it be raining tomorrow?"

            Max looked surprised and closed his eyes in concentration. "No," he replied.

            "Lucky guess," Tyson muttered.

            "I wouldn't be so sure," Max told him, glancing over at Kai. "Kai's pretty powerful and there's a lot we don't know about him." He knew Kai heard the not-so-subtle hint, but the cold glare he received made him grin. "But we'll figure that out later, right now we need to know who's sleeping with who." Rei snickered as he moved towards one of the beds. Kenny and Tyson grinned while Max blushed slightly. "You know what I mean," he muttered.

            "Sure we do Max."

            "Well, I tend to kick in my sleep," Kenny advised. "So I'd advise not to stay in the same bed as me."

            "He's right and it hurts too," Max nodded.

            "Okay then," Tyson shrugged. "Want to bunk in with me then?" he asked with a smile. Max blushed slightly, making both Rei and Kenny share a look and grin. Tyson seemed oblivious but he grinned as Max nodded. "Okay that's done. So who's with Mr. Grouchy over there?"

            Kai glared at him then turned away, flinging himself on the other bed. There was only really one choice and Rei sighed and moved over, sitting beside Kai on the bed.

            "Looks like you're stuck with me again."

            "Whatever," Kai mumbled, suddenly wondering why he didn't care that much about he intrusion into his space. When Rei smiled at him he looked up at the ceiling beams studiously, trying to ignore the strange sensations in his chest.

            "Well now that's settled, let's get some sleep," Kenny advised.

            "Sure thing Chief." Kenny looked startled at the nickname Tyson gave him but shrugged it off as a quirk.

            He quickly got into his own bed and smiled as he saw Max blush while getting in beside Tyson, who seemed to be staying right over to one side of the bed. Kenny looked over curiously at Rei and Kai to see that the neko-jin was quite content with lying beside Kai, already asleep. Kenny smiled and shook his head then moved to blow out the candle on the table nearby. As he leaned over, he caught a glimpse of Kai, looking down at Rei with a strange expression on his face. Kenny savoured the brief moment as he watched Kai's emotions play over his face completely unguarded then sighed as the cold face closed over again. He blew out the candle, leaving them in total darkness and silence.

            Well, silence until ...

            "Tyson, stop taking all the sheets!"

*~*~*

Falcon groaned as he started to awaken, then winced and almost cried out in pain as the wounds covering his body flared up.

            It was a mistake, he thought in retrospect, to get involved when his partner was being beaten. He could not stand to see Wolf in any more pain and he called out for their master to stop. Wolf looked up at him through the blood and Falcon could see the horrified gaze fixed on him. But even through he pain and the blood, Falcon was glad he did it. They'd stopped their punishment of the already weakened Wolf and concentrated on him. He could hear his partner's weakened sobs, but was glad for them.

            At least he wasn't dead.

            Wolf was stubbourn. He'd been scarred at an early time with their hard master. He would always take the blame for everything, never letting them touch Falcon. But he had been beaten only a few days before and hadn't recovered. He was unconscious for almost a day when they returned him to Falcon. He wouldn't have been able to survive another beating.

            "You fool," he heard the whisper and he turned his head to the side and saw Wolf staring at him with tears streaming down his face. Falcon was shocked. He hadn't seen his partner like this since they had been recruited by their master. To him, emotions were a weakness and such a display was almost a death warrant.

            "You couldn't expect me to stand by and let you die," Falcon whispered through his pain.

            "You should have let me receive my punishment."

            "I can't let you do this any more Wolf. They can't get to me, the realised that, so they're concentrating on you instead. There is no shame in letting me take command."

            "I have to do this." Falcon's eyes narrowed hearing the desperation in Wolf's voice.

            "That's bullshit," he snapped, wincing as he moved slightly. 'You take too much on yourself. This is a partnership, we're both in or neither of us."

            "We can't get out now."

            "I know, but I still want to be there with you." Falcon winced, but he reached out a hand and took Wolf's. The other clutched at it tightly, drawing strength from the weaker, yet stronger, boy.

            "I know, but I don't want to see you hurt again, that's why I wanted to do this."

            "But they're getting to you, you know you can't take what they're doing to you." Falcon stared at him desperately. "Please stop this, you can't keep this up." Wolf looked away, dropping his hand. The tears started to fall. "Tala, please! I can't stand this any more!"

            "I know Bryan, but I just ..." Tala suddenly broke down, falling to his knees and clutching at the sheets covering the wounded falcon. "I can't stop it," he sobbed, "everything's out of my control. You can't stop it either, so just leave it, please, don't get involved. I want you safe." He looked up and stared into Bryan's eyes. "Let me do this, let me keep you safe. I couldn't save anyone else, let me save you."

            Bryan stared at his long time friend and partner and nodded, looking away in both physical and emotional pain.

            "Thank you Bryan." Tala got up and wiped at his eyes. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hands over Bryan, closing his eyes.

            "Don't," Bryan whispered, holding onto his hand. Tala's eyes snapped open. "You're still weak and you may be called in to see the master again. I still don't want you dying on me."

            Tala nodded. "Than I should go and make sure our next plan doesn't fail." He sighed and looked away. "Though I wonder if this is really what we should be doing."

            "It's not. We're defying the heaven's themselves. But it's far too late to turn back now."

            Tala looked down at the ground. "Do you think he'll ever forgive us?" he whispered quietly.

            "Kai?" Bryan was silent for a long time. "I truly don't know," he whispered. "We betrayed him and his ideals. We betrayed his and our clan and you know how seriously he takes that. Yet he loved us once."

            "I don't want that involved in this. I just want to know if he will kill us slowly or quickly." Tala stared at Bryan with such strange intensity that he was suddenly frightened by the Wolf. Tala noticed his shift in mood and walked to the door. "You can't avoid the thought Falcon," he called out coldly. "We will meet with him and one of us will die." Tala left the room.

            Bryan closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "You really are slipping," he whispered sadly. "Kai, I pray you be merciful to us when we meet again."

_AN: I really enjoyed that chapter … wait until the next ones._


	8. Chapter Seven

_Me again with yet another chapter for you all. This is one of the best chapters in my opinion, but you'll have to read to find out why I think so._

**Chapter Seven**

"Kenny, do you know what you're doing?" Max asked nervously.

            "Sure I do," Kenny told him absently, flicking through the pages of his thick book. He stopped at a page and grinned. "Here it is. It seems simple enough."

            Max looked over his shoulder and grimaced. "For a situation where minor spirits are involved, but these are the Powers. Do you really think you should be messing with that sort of stuff?"

            Kenny glared at Max, who glared right back. Then they both started in on each other with sayings like, "Why can't you ever support me, just this once?" and "Don't you ever think things through before you do them?"

            Tyson and Rei looked over at the two of them as they continued arguing and grinned to each other. They'd been on the road towards Wrighton for the past few days and were taking a short break by a stream near the forest edge to refill their water supply and hopefully some of their food supplies as well. Right now Kai was a short way away, sitting on a rock overlooking the sparking stream, enjoying the break in the dreary weather with the rest of them.

            "They sound like a married couple," Rei commented to the swordsman, who grinned at this.

            "I hope not, I'd never get Maxie to like me then."

            Rei grinned slyly and Tyson paled, realising what he'd just blurted out. "So, I was right, you do like Max."

            "I never said that," Tyson protested, flushing slightly.

            "Yes you did. I knew it, you're so obvious."

            Tyson glared at him then suddenly stopped. "You don't care?" Rei looked confused. "Most people don't approve of such things."

            Rei shrugged. "You like him, so what? What's not to approve?"

            "Two men, well, Max is still a boy really, enjoying a relationship."

            "Yeah, so?"

            Tyson frowned. "You really don't care?"

            "Should I?"

            "Some people do." Tyson sighed, looking slightly pained. "Where both Max and I come from, it is considered disgusting. My grandfather did not approve, nor did my brother. I broke off an engagement with my betrothed Hilary at their insistence then I began my wandering." Tyson grinned suddenly. "Actually, when I first saw Max I thought I had made a dire mistake then, he made such a handsome laundry lass and I was surprised at my attraction to him, then he turned out to be a boy."

            Rei grinned. "Max would make a very pretty girl.'

            "I like him as he is."

            "You would," Rei smirked. "Among my people it is not gender that counts, just loyalty. When you chose someone to be with, you chose for life. Marriage is taken very seriously among them. Even so, same gender relationships are uncommon, perhaps one couple among thirty."

            "But it is still accepted." Tyson pondered this. "It is truly strange how very different some cultures are. I wonder how Kai's people view such things."

            "Physical relationships among men are encouraged with warriors, it builds strength and character. However it is encouraged that warriors in our tribes marry rarely and those that do marry women." Rei and Tyson looked over at Kai sitting on the rock, looking over at them. "In my clan though, many of the warriors were actually bonded to others. Two men that I grew up with had been bonded since just before my parents' death. They were the ones to look after me most of the time. They were the last couple in my clan to do so. My grandfather discouraged all of those sort of relationships. It's not a society that's not accepting of different ideals, but people in power."

            Tyson stared at him curiously. "Your grandfather? Why was your father head of he clan if your grandfather was still alive?"

            "My mother's father. He was from another clan, married to my grandmother, a daughter of one of the more powerful families in the clan. Because of his position, he became regent for me. He still is regent. I left before I reached my majority."

            Tyson nodded. "You're rather talkative today."

            Kai shrugged. "Must be the weather. It's been driving me mad. But now I think it's time we left." He got up and stretched slightly.

            Tyson frowned. 'Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

            "Because it's a good thing that you're trying to get close to Max. It saves me a lot of trouble." Kai stared at Tyson in exasperation. "Certain things have to happen here, dynamics within the group have to be developed. If you all start acting on your instincts, it helps us. Mental preparation helps us for the battle as much as physical."

            "I suppose that makes sense." Tyson still looked a bit stumped. "So you're saying that Max might like me too."

            Kai groaned. "I give up, you explain it to him Rei."

            Rei grinned. "We're grateful that you put in the effort to at least talk to us again Kai, that should be all we need right now." Rei laughed at Kai's glare. "Relax a bit Kai, you don't have to be so serious all the time."

            "I do. I have to stay vigilant."

            Tyson snorted. "Whatever. I'm going to go and stop the argument between the Chief and Maxie. Things look a bit heated." Rei looked over and giggled, even Kai raised an amused eyebrow at the childish display of Max sticking his tongue out as he ran around with Kenny's book while the spectacled boy ran after him fuming.

            "All right Maxie, I think that's enough," Tyson interfered and grabbed the book from Max's hands as the boy ran into him, not seeing where he was going.

            Max blushed. "Sure Tyson."

            Kenny ran up to them and Tyson handed him his book back, much to the magician's delight. "Finally, I can test out the spell."

            "Spell?" Tyson asked curiously. Max snorted.

            "Kenny thinks he can bring forth the Powers, or at least let them communicate with us."

            "Why?" Kai and Rei walked over. "You can hear them just fine, you're just not listening right."

            "I don't hear anything," Tyson muttered. "And I've had Dragoon just as long as you've had Dranzer. You're just trained to hear this sort of stuff. Or maybe you're just a freak."

            Kai glared at him and Kenny spoke up again, halting an argument. "No, I mean I could create a corporeal form for them to take and they could communicate that way."

            Kai frowned, but he was overwhelmed by Tyson and Rei's reactions.

            "That's amazing," Tyson grinned. "Are you seriously telling me you could bring Dragoon out of the blade?"

            "Can you bring Drigger out first?" Rei asked.

            Kenny held up his hands. "No, I'm saying I can bring their spirits forth, not out. They'd still be trapped inside the blade, but they would have more freedom. But only with their chosen guardians. So Rei couldn't call forth Dragoon and Tyson couldn't call out Drigger if they tried."

            Max nodded. "Ah, now I finally understand what you're talking about Kenny. Will it be dangerous?"

            Kenny shook his head. "If the spell fails it will have no effect at all, except possibly on me, but not a large one considering the simplicity of the spell. It's not even a true conjuring spell seeing as the spirits are already here."

            "Is no one even listening to anything I have to say?" Kai asked angrily. "You don't need a spell to do that, you should be able to do it instinctively when you're in trouble!" He threw his hands in the air. "I just had to be stuck with a group of young imbeciles!"

            "I resent that, I'm just as old as you," Tyson glared.

            "You're eighteen same as Rei, Kenny is only sixteen and Max is fifteen, not even at his majority. You're like naive children, worse actually considering I'm only nineteen and I have more knowledge and skills than all of you combined!"

            Tyson glared. "Oh yeah, well if you're so great then show us how to do this."

            "Fine." Kai closed his eyes and drew his sword. He held it before him and concentrated. Suddenly the steel glowed red and there was a loud screech that jarred everyone's ears, but Kai stood still, a faint smile on his face. Suddenly a fiery red bird appeared, about the size of a head. "Dranzer," Kai announced unnecessarily, the phoenix perching on his arm.

            "Whoa," Tyson murmured with wide eyes. He reached out to touch the flaming bird and its beak narrowly missed snapping down on his fingers. He glared. "Not very friendly." He grinned suddenly. "Just like Kai."

            Max didn't dare approach, but stared at Dranzer in wonder. The bird stared right back and Max looked away, slightly unnerved. "She's powerful, even like this." Kenny nodded in agreement, not saying a word to spoil the moment.

            Rei tilted his head and looked at Dranzer with a smile. "She's beautiful." Understanding the compliment, Dranzer flew from Kai and over to Rei, landing gently on his shoulder. Rei laughed in delight and scratched at her under the head. She cooed and leaned into the touch.

            Kai was stunned. Dranzer despised most others. She resented being stuck in her blade but Kai was the only person in the world she could stand to be around. Seeing her like this with Rei, he felt a slight touch of envy. Dranzer was his, Rei had Drigger.

            Sensing his emotions, Dranzer looked over at him and Kai suddenly felt a bit sheepish and ashamed, though he didn't show it. Dranzer was not his, he was hers and he knew that he was her chosen. He needed not be jealous of Rei, even if he did know how to treat a phoenix.

            "Hey," Kai suddenly spoke, glaring at the bird.

            Rei looked confused. "Are you talking to me Kai?"

            "No, to Dranzer." Kai still glared. "She's being snobbish and smart." Dranzer glared right back at him and Kai looked away. "The least you could do is help them with their problem."

            Dranzer bristled and flew back over to Kai and landed on his shoulder, digging her talons in sharply, making Kai wince. "Okay fine, I'll let them use the stupid spell. It's not my fault they're incompetent."

            Not incompetent, Kai thought, his mind influenced slightly by Dranzer. Just different. Max was on the brink of finding out how to release Draciel while Tyson's energies were channeled slightly differently. He was already tapped into Dragoon, but was using him for battle, which Dragoon was only to happy to comply with.

            "Lazy, stupid Power," Kai muttered, his words both his and Dranzer's. "Just like his guardian."

            Tyson glared. "I know you were talking about me then."

            But Kai was already ignoring him, frowning slightly as Dranzer came to a wall. Rei couldn't reach Drigger. The tiger knew he was Earth as did everyone else, but the boy was refusing to reach out, he was resisting his powers. _I don't know if I can help him,_ Kai thought. _I have to get him back to his home, he needs reassurance that he really is Earth._

            "Kenny," Kai called out. Everyone looked at him. "You'll need the spell. Dranzer can't help. Use it on Tyson, while I work with Max. He won't need the spell."

            "What about me?" Rei asked.

            "We'll try the spell on you after Tyson, but I want to work it on you."

            "You don't trust me?" Kenny looked hurt.

            "I think a different approach will be needed for Rei. He's not using any of his powers, unlike Max and Tyson. Right now Kenny, I'm stronger than you are. I might be able to work it better."

            "I don't have magic," Tyson said as Kenny walked over to him.

            "Yes you do," Kai argued, sitting himself in front of Max. "When you fight, you sometimes use the momentum and speed of your blade to create attacks from the air. It's slightly embellished in your stories, so you may not even realise that what you're actually doing is channeling your magic through your blade."

            "Wow," Tyson said reverently then he grinned. "Okay Chief, get to your magic working."

            Kai shook his head then concentrated on Max.

            Rei watched the four of them from nearby. Dranzer flew over to him and perched on his knee. He smiled at her and gently stroked her. "I'm glad we can see you all, it makes things a lot easier to deal with then." Dranzer nodded her agreement. "I hope I'll be ale to see Drigger soon. I've heard the legends about the tiger." Rei thought that Dranzer winced and he frowned. "You don't think I'll be able to see him?" Dranzer nodded, assuring him that he would. "What then?" Dranzer couldn't quite explain it, she just looked at Rei then tilted her head and looked away. Rei winced. "I'm going to be disappointed." Dranzer nodded. "Oh well, he's still Drigger." Rei could have sworn that Dranzer rolled her eyes but he ignored it. "I'm sure I'll love him exactly as he is."

            Dranzer hung her head. Why did she even bother? Humans were just so frustratingly enthusiastic at times. Rei glared at her. "Don't be mean or I'll make sue Kai keeps you locked up in your blade." Dranzer gave him an innocent look and Rei laughed at her and ruffled her feathers. "You're just too beautiful to stay mad at." Reis face looked a bit distant and he smiled softly. "Like Kai. Traits must be shared between the Powers and their humans right? You and Kai do act the same."

            Dranzer ruffled her feathers and Rei laughed. "Okay, you're prettier than Kai is, I'll admit that, though he is quite attractive." Dranzer looked at him and Rei blushed. "Stop that! You're worse than any other girl I've met with those sort of thoughts, including Mariah." Rei suddenly paled and Dranzer looked at him worriedly. He smiled at her reassuringly and stroked her feathers again. "Just thinking about my past beautiful, no need to worry." Dranzer bobbed her head and looked away, sensing that Rei needed to be alone with his thoughts.

            Kai frowned, seeing this out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure, but he thought that the other incarnates couldn't communicate with Dranzer. He was fairly certain he couldn't communicate with Draciel and Dragoon. But he had with Drigger. How was that possible? This was very puzzling. Kai shook his head and focused his attention on Max.

            "Calm yourself completely," Kai advised Max who was sitting stiffly in front of him. Max nodded and loosened up. "Gather your thoughts and energies onto one single thought. Concentrate on your blade and feel the power inside of it. Find the centre of Draciel's consciousness and call to her."

            Max nodded and laid his hands upon the blade sitting in his lap. A glow appeared around the blade and Kai saw him straining to go through with it. "Concentrate fully. Once you bring her forth she will come at will, but for now believe in your power and bring her forth."

            "What if I'm not powerful enough?" Max whispered. The glow receded a bit.

            "You are," Kai argued. "I brought forth Dranzer when I had no training. She is a part of you, don't fight against her, let Draciel and her power just wash over you and call to her."

            Max nodded and took a deep breath. He placed a calm expression back on his face. Kai was impressed with his fortitude. "Draciel," Max whispered quietly and the blade flashed brightly.

            Kai turned his head away hen looked back as the glow faded. Max was staring at his lap in shock. Yawning widely was a sleepy tortoise curling up.

            "That is quite the sight," Tyson murmured, coming over to see.

            "Is this ...?" Max breathed, gently reaching out a hand to touch the creature. It looked up at him and seemed to smile. Max gushed. "Oh, she's wonderful." He scooped up the tiny tortoise, she was barely as large as Dranzer, and hugged her to his chest. "Draciel," Max grinned. "Thank you Kai."

            Kai shrugged and turned away. "Dragoon's not out."

            Tyson glared. "For you information the spell didn't work. Just look." Tyson pointed at Kenny who was trying to put out a small fire in the grass where he'd been sitting, his clothes slightly scorched. Rei was sitting with Dranzer laughing at him.

            "Max," Kenny called out. "A little help would be appreciated." Max grinned and got up, walking over to his friend. He waved a hand over the fire and it immediately went out. Kenny sighed. "Thanks Max."

            "No problem."

            Kai turned back to Tyson. "Looks like I have to do everything."

            Tyson sat down where Max was. "So why are you doing this Kai?"

            "It will be easier for me to succeed if you're able to access your spirits at will. Now stay quiet and concentrate." Tyson glared at him but nodded and shut up. "Calm yourself as you do before starting your drills. Your mind must be focused, sharp as the blade you wield." Tyson nodded and sat up straighter. "Focus your energy inward, seeking out the centre of your power, the source of your fighting power."

            Tyson frowned. "Kai, this is basic meditation."

            "Do you want Dragoon out of your sword or not?" Kai snapped.

            "Whatever," Tyson muttered.

            "Gather that energy within you and call to your blade as you do in battle. You can feel the force of the dragon within you as you fight, feel him out now."

            Tyson's brow turned moist. It was harder than it sounded. He gasped slightly and Kai looked at him in worry. "Don't let him overwhelm you, stand firm against the gale of his strength. Call to him, reach out and touch him."

            Tyson shuddered and gasped again. "Kai," he called out in a choked voice. "He's too ..." he coughed and seemed to be struggling.

            "Tyson," Kai called out sharply. "Do not fight him, you try to fight and you will die. Let his power slide past you, you're struggling against him, stop it."

            "I can't!"

            "Do it! Dragoon is not your enemy, don't let your fighting power engulf you. Concentrate!" Tyson nodded hesitantly and let out a breath and tried to take a few breaths.

            "Dragoon, please," he begged. Kai winced at this. The dragon may not come to someone who begs. But Tyson's next move stunned Kai. He lowered himself to he ground. "Dragoon," he called again. There was another flash of light and the sword glowed again.

            Tyson felt something touch his neck and he sat up. Curled around his neck and shoulders was a dragon, his face tiny and close to Tyson's own. He cried out and fell backwards from shock. Dragoon flew up before Tyson fell on him and hissed at his guardian. Tyson glared back at him.

            "Hey it's not my fault you had to be so stubbourn," he muttered. Dragoon flew back and nipped at his ear. "Ow! Fine, be like that." Tyson turned away from him and Dragoon turned away as well. Kai watched the display with some pain. It was true then that the Powers and their incarnations shared many traits. Tyson and Dragoon certainly displayed this.

            Tyson glanced over his shoulder to see Dragoon looking over at him. His face softened and he hung his head. "I'm sorry Dragoon, I shouldn't have acted like that." In reply, the dragon flew over to him and curled around Tyson's neck again. He laughed in delight and scratched behind Dragoon's eye ridge. The dragon leaned back lazily into the touch. "Thank you my friend."

            Kai gave them one last disgusted look and turned to Rei. "Your turn."

            Rei approached him carefully, his blade in his hands. "Are you sure about this? I don't want anything to happen to the blade or Drigger in case Lee wants it back." Rei thought and sighed. "Which he probably will."

            Kai looked around. "The blades and Powers are fine." He looked over at Dranzer still perched on Rei's arm. "You can help instead of just sitting there looking pretty." Rei laughed suddenly at something and Dranzer looked amused. Kai wondered what he said that was so funny.

            "Come on Dranzer, I'd like you to help," Rei coaxed and Dranzer flew over to Kai. He looked at her carefully before sitting down with Rei.

            "Give me your hand." Rei frowned but did so. Kai ignored the strange warmth spreading through him with the touch and concentrated. "You're going to be a hard one to help, you haven't used any of your powers, in fact, your mental abilities are focused in the completely opposite direction. You almost seem to be losing your abilities, but that can't happen."

            Rei looked worried. "You can help though?"

            Kai frowned. "Perhaps. Close your eyes." Rei nodded and did so. Kai placed his other hand on top of Rei's clenched fist. "Relax and focus on concentrating. What do you feel?"

            "You." Kai blushed at this and shifted slightly. Rei smirked.

            "Seek your blade." Kai placed his hand over the scimitar. "Can you feel it?"

            "I can touch it, but I can't feel it."

            Kai frowned. "Dranzer, aid me." The phoenix squawked and let him into her mind, her powers washing over him. Kai reached out to Rei and found him closed. He snarled softly. "Rei, let me in."

            "I can't." Rei sounded scared.

            "Rei, please. Let me inside. I can't help you."

            "Kai, I can't, you don't understand, I'm trying, but I can't do anything."

            Kai sighed. "Dranzer, go inside." Dranzer nodded and took control, letting Kai aid her instead of the other way around. But she could not reach out to Rei. She squawked indignantly and pulled away.

            Kai sighed and removed his hands. Rei opened his eyes and looked up sadly. "I'm sorry Kai.'

            "No, you just have a block on your mind. Usually that would a be a good thing, but you've closed your mind off, even to Drigger."

            "Maybe then I'm not suppose to be with him."

            Kai shook his head. "No, you have to be Earth, it just makes no sense otherwise. How could you have possibly done something like that? There's been no sign of someone touching you, so you must have done it yourself. Why?"

            Rei shuddered. "Kai, please, just leave it. You're just trying to make up excuses. I'm not Earth, I told you. Just leave it alone." Rei got up and walked away, leaving his unsheathed blade behind him.

            "Rei," Tyson called out, ready to run after him, but Max caught him and shook his head.

            Kai stared at the blade on the ground in frustration.

            "Damn it!" He slammed a fist on the ground. Dranzer looked at him worriedly and Kai sighed. "I know he's Earth, he had to be. I ... there's just something when I see him." Dranzer nodded. She knew he was as well, but she didn't know what was wrong. Why wouldn't Drigger come out? And why did Rei refuse the honour that had been bestowed upon him?

_AN: Hmm, so why does Rei refuse the honour of Drigger? Find out in our next installment. Hope you all liked that one._


	9. Chapter Eight

_Cookies! *huggles Shinwa no Akuma* Thanks! Here is the update in return. I see you're all wondering about Rei's big secret, well you find out in this chapter! Not to mention there are some very special guests in this chapter. _

_Read on and enjoy._

**Chapter Eight**

Rei continued running for a while, following the stream a ways.

            He stopped when he ran out of breath. He walked to the stream and dipped his hands in the cool water, washing his face off and trying to calm himself a bit.

            He knew what Kai had tried to do and he'd lied. He didn't want Kai to get inside his mind. He had put up that block, but it wasn't magic, it was an emotional block. He didn't want anyone to get close to him and hurt him again. He'd been alone for so long he wasn't sure if he knew how to be a part of a group. He didn't want them to betray him and in turn he didn't want to be a traitor. Unlike everyone else in his life, he liked and trusted those four people, even having known them only a short time.

            Truthfully, he didn't think he deserved to be a part of the mission. He couldn't be Earth, he was just a worthless thief, lowest of the low. Lee and the others had been right, he wasn't worthy of anything, much less this sort of honour. But he'd thought he could finally be a part of this. He looked right into Kai's eyes and seen his determination to succeed, his passion, and he'd almost been swept away. The memory of the feeling of his hands on his made Rei shiver in delight, then he'd been confronted with the cold hard blade of reality. Touching the cold steel of the Drigger blade, Rei closed himself off again. Kai couldn't be right about that story, he wasn't the master of the Drigger blade, he couldn't be. He was nothing. But he'd hoped … and Kai …

            Rei shook himself from his thoughts and stared out at the surrounding area. He should get back soon, he didn't want to worry the others. They had promised to take him back home and maybe he might be able to tag along once they found the real Earth. There was a rustling in nearby bushes and Rei went on alert. He jumped up and took a stance. Suddenly something leapt at him, surprising him and knocking him to the ground.

            Rei started laughing suddenly at the tickling feeling of something small and wet prodding at his face. "Cut it out," he cried out with a smile, trying to see what exactly his adversary was.

            Rei finally managed to grab something and pulled the mewling white tiger cub from his face. He wiped the remains of the wetness from the tiny pink tongue from his face and studied the creature.

            "So you're my fierce assailant." The cub tilted his head to the side, looking absolutely adorable. Rei couldn't help his heart reaching out to the small thing. He pulled it closer to him and cuddled the baby to his chest. The tiger purred contentedly and snuggled up to Rei. He smiled at the sight then groaned as he realised the cub was falling asleep.

            "No, you can't go to sleep, you have to go back to your mother." Rei nudged the tiger and the baby growled and swiped a paw at him. Rei placed him on the ground and the cub ran to him as he tried to walk away, attaching himself to Rei's leg.

            Rei rolled his eyes and pulled the cub away. "No, go back to your mother." The cub looked at him pitifully and Rei almost relented but held firm. "No, go back." He stared walking away.

            The cub followed. Rei sighed and just let him follow. Sensing the change in mood the tiger cub bounded ahead ecstatically then bounded back to him, curling up against Rei's leg adorably.

            "You're just too cute for your own good," Rei muttered fondly, reaching over to scratch at the cub's head. He purred again lazily then continued following Rei back upstream. "Your parents had better not come looking for me," Rei told him. "I will be very annoyed if they do."

            The cub just trotted happily beside him, stopping to pounce at bugs and birds every so often then racing to catch up to Rei again.

            Finally, after the long walk, Rei reached the others again still at the same clearing as before. They seemed to be arguing about something. Actually, Tyson seemed to be despairing about something while Max was yelling loudly at Kenny, who was yelling back. Kai was silent, but there was nothing odd about that.

            "Rei!" Tyson yelled out. "Where did you go?"

            "Upstream," Rei told him. "What's the argument about this time?"

            Tyson groaned. "Oh, be glad you weren't here for this one. Kenny tried something out when he tried to search for you magically and he almost blew himself up. Max got freaked and once he regained consciousness and was deemed okay, he started yelling about how stupid Kenny could be at times. It's been like this for a while."

            "What happened?"

            "Kenny accidentally trapped a spirit on the mortal plane," Kai told him, coming over. "He was distracted halfway through when Tyson and Dragoon decided to have another argument." Tyson glared at him and Rei laughed.

            "So where is this spirit?"

            "Right here," a female voice called out in annoyance. Rei turned around and his eyes widened in shock. The girl was about average height with long pale blond hair. She was tapping her foot against the ground impatiently and she had her arms crossed in irritation. Her silver eyes glittered angrily and Rei took a step back at the severe expression on her face. "You know," she started, "I try to help out every so often, do my good deed and then I get stuck with _MORTALITY_! Do you have any idea how humiliating this is for someone like me?"

            "About as humiliating as standing in front of a group of men completely naked?" Tyson hypothesised with a grin, but the glare she sent his way made him cower back in fear. Kai sighed and removed his cloak and handed it to her.

            "It would be less distracting for all of us if you put this on for now." Kai looked over at Rei. "Do you think you have any spare clothes?"

            Rei looked surprised. "Why me?"

            Kai sighed. "I'm too tall, Tyson's too built around the chest and shoulders and Max and Kenny are too small, still being rather young. You're both her height and as slim as she is. Not to mention you could probably find something slightly feminine or androgynous for her to wear."

            Rei glared. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded as Tyson burst out laughing.

            "Exactly what I said." Kai told him then walked over to Max and Kenny still arguing. Rei glared at him and muttered darkly under his breath, moving over to his pack and looking through it for something 'feminine'.

            "So what's your name?" Tyson asked, trying to ease the tense atmosphere somewhat after he'd stopped laughing.

            The girl sniffed then answered, "Dizzara, but I'd prefer you call me Dizzy. Only people I respect are allowed to address me by my true name."

            Tyson nodded. "Right, so what are you?"

            "Tyson!" Rei approached them and glared at him. "Stop being so rude." He handed her some clothes. "Here, this is the best I can do on such short notice."

            "Thank you," she said, her expression softening slightly.

            Rei smiled at her then frowned as something caught his attention. He turned around with a look of horror on his face as he remembered the cub that followed him back. But it was too late, the little tiger was already in the air ready to pounce on the unsuspecting Dranzer. The indignant squawk that filled the air had everyone turned to the furious phoenix. Rei groaned as he saw how the cub started to chase after her when she took to the air. Kai ran over and grabbed the cub, glaring at it.

            "Kai, wait." Seeing Rei, the baby tiger squirmed and reached out to him. Rei took him from Kai and the cub snuggled into him. "I found him in the woods and he followed me."

            Kai sighed. "And now a tiger cub. Today can't get any more chaotic. The one possible thing that I can see as advantageous is that our enemies will be as confused as I am and will decide to leave us alone and let us end up destroying ourselves with the mess we've made."

            "We can only hope they will continue to stay that confused and ignorant," Tyson grinned. Kai threw his hands up in the air and stalked away.

            "A whiny noble brat, an inexperienced magician, a cocky swordsman with a big mouth, a thieving neko-jin with an affinity for dangerous animals, an irritable spirit turned into a girl, a dragon, a phoenix, a tortoise and now a tiger cub. All we're missing is a dancing bear and we could start our own traveling show."

            "And what a show that would be," Dizzy commented dryly. Kai glared at her then walked off to cool down.

            Rei had to grin at this. Kai was right, they certainly were a strange group now. Looking around though, Rei had to admit that it would be more interesting this way. Much more interesting.

*~*~*

Watching hidden in the thick tree line, a figure grinned, bearing sharp teeth.

            "So it is you traitor," the figure whispered softly, a malicious edge to the voice. "I'm sure Lee would be very eager to see you again. Very eager indeed." The figure gestured to another and whispered something to the small group further back from the edge of the forest. The figure then turned back and continued to watch as the group decided to set up camp there and replenish themselves, getting ready for the rest of their journey South.

            "We'll meet again traitor. Watch yourself. Dreams can be deadly."

*~*~*

Rei could see Kai was angry. So could the others, but they gave it no thought. Kai was always upset about something. Now it seemed to be because of the fact they were camping before dark had even settled in. It wasn't even twilight, nor even dusk yet. Rei knew that Kai thought they were wasting time, but why should they travel longer in the day? There were only a few hours left and they'd found a good camping spot.

            Of course he didn't dare suggest these thoughts to Kai. He was much smarter than that.

            Instead he chatted with the others, mostly Tyson. It was strange, but he found himself enjoying the company of the swordsman. They all seemed to. Tyson had a way of drawing people to him and making them feel at ease. Rei didn't quite know what it was, perhaps the easy attitude or the friendliness he showed everyone. The nicknames maybe? Well perhaps for the other two, but Rei was still getting used to his. Cat-boy? It was _neko-jin, he wasn't a young male feline, he like all others of his kind, had feline attributes, like the senses and grace of cats and the slightly pointed ears and sharpened teeth, but that didn't mean he should be mocked for it._

            But then Tyson didn't mean to insult him. Rei understood that, which was the only reason he hadn't said something to Tyson. He'd get used to Tyson's ways eventually. Maybe he'd even get used to his appetite. Or maybe not. Looking over he saw that Kenny and Max were just as astonished at Tyson's aptitude for shoveling food into his mouth at a high speed as he was. Rei couldn't help smiling though. He wouldn't trade these four for the world, they were all special to him in their own way, quirks and all. Kenny was a bit of a know-it-all at times, but he was great to be around when you needed help with something. Not to mention he was able to quiet Tyson when he was in a mood. Max was sweet, but sometimes the juvenility got a bit much for Rei, and Tyson didn't help much with that, neither did Kenny, though he tried as hard as he could to calm the two of them down.

            Rei smiled, thinking over this. Even without the blurted admission he could tell that Tyson liked the boy. The blushes Max sent the dragon's way were enough to confirm that he was sharing the same sort of feelings for Tyson. They seemed to just fit together.

            A movement out of the corner of his eyes had Rei turning around to look at the makeshift tent he and Tyson had erected earlier. What he saw made his jaw drop in surprise. Dizzy was walking towards them dressed in one of his more formal outfits. He hated to admit it, but it did suit her, clinging to her body and it's curves. It was rather feminine. A sudden thought popped into his head. _Did that outfit cling to me that way too? He blushed suddenly thinking about that. Did that make him look like a girl too?_

            "Well, you look rather nice in that," Tyson commented as Dizzy approached them, one hand fiddling with her hair. He grinned and she glared at him. Tyson looked surprised. "What? I was only paying you a compliment."

            "Don't," she warned him before she walked over to Kai and handed him his cloak back with a smile of gratitude. Kai barely acknowledged her. She glared at him and returned huffily to the fire where the rest of the group sat. They were all staring at her and she continued to glare. "What?"

            "Nothing," Max said innocently, looking away.

            Kenny blushed and started stammering. "W-well ... I ... uh ..."

            Tyson glared right back and didn't answer her.

            Rei looked at her, then around at the others, with a worried expression. "I don't look like a girl do I?"

            There was complete silence around the fire and Rei knew that Kai was also looking at him in shock with this statement. Tyson broke the silence with a laugh, causing Max and Kenny to crack up as well. Dizzy studied him carefully, actually considering his question seriously while Rei could still feel Kai's stare fixed on him.

            Rei pouted and glared. "Forget it," he muttered.

            "No, you don't particularly look like a female," Dizzy finally told him. "Though you do appear to be a very handsome young man, almost beautiful. Some might say pretty."

            "Pretty?" Rei looked aghast and Tyson and the other two started laughing again. Rei whirled around in surprise hearing a muffled snicker behind him. Kai was sitting nearby looking too innocent, the hint of a smile playing about his features. "All right, I'm going to sleep now," Rei announced getting up. "The moment Kai cracks a smile, I know I should get far away."

            "Mr. Grumpy smiled?" Tyson asked with wide eyes, shocked out of his laughter.

            Rei growled and turned away, calling for the tiger cub dozing with the other animals to come to him. The tiny creature yawned and padded over to him, snuggling into Rei when he pulled him up to his chest. As he started to walk away though, he felt a hand on his arm halting him. He looked over his shoulder to see Dizzy staring at him quizzically.

            "Did I say something to offend?"

            Rei frowned and shook his head. "I'm just tired."

            Dizzy nodded and smiled. "Sleep well kitten." She patted the head of the tiger cub, but Rei felt chills going down his spine at the phrase all the same. He watched Dizzy turn away and walk to the fire. To Rei, her hair seemed to shimmer bright pink for just a moment in the light then turned back to the pale gold it always was.

            "Kitten," he whispered in a choked voice, turning away. A teardrop fell onto the cub's fur and he looked up quizzically to see the young man in pain. The cub reached up and batted at the end of Rei's long fringe, hanging down on his chest. Rei looked at the cub and smiled. "Sorry, just thinking when someone last called me kitten. Let's go to sleep." Rei continued to walk over to where they had set up their bedrolls, not realising his pain had been witnessed by a pair of scarlet eyes.

*~*~*

Kai opened his eyes with a start and sat up.

            Something was terribly wrong.

            He looked over at the others to see them all asleep still, Tyson snoring, Max shifting over almost unconsciously to him, seeking the warmth of the other body close to his, Kenny was thrashing about, then just as suddenly completely still. Rei was frowning and muttering something in his sleep. Kai noticed the tiger cub curled up close to him.

            "Dranzer," he whispered. The phoenix stirred slightly and peeked open an eye. "Go inside." This had the bird immediately awake and glaring at him. "Something's wrong," Kai insisted. "I want you safe. You know you're vulnerable out here." Dranzer glared, but Kai unsheathed his sword and she bowed her head in agreement, disappearing in a flash of red light. _Now to get the others moving._

            Kai nudged Rei and the neko-jin awoke immediately, peering up at him curiously. "Trouble," was all Kai had to whisper and Rei nodded, already searching for his clothes and the rest of his belongings. Kai moved over and repeated the process with Kenny and Max, the two of them doing as Rei did. Tyson was harder to wake.

            "Let me try," Rei had moved behind him. "Go gather your stuff, Max is taking care of Tyson's belongings while Kenny's helping Dizzy." Kai nodded and moved away. Rei sighed and looked at Tyson, frowning in concentration. "Tyson," he said softly, shaking the sleeping swordsman. Tyson groaned and rolled over. Rei sighed. "Tyson," he shook him more insistently, causing the boy to open an eye. "There's trouble, get up." Tyson mumbled something and closed his eyes again. Rei stared at him. _This is supposed to be the greatest swordsman in the lands? Suddenly he noticed the small blue creature near Tyson's head. "Dragoon." He gently stroked the dragon, waking him. "We have to leave, wake Tyson." Dragoon looked at him sceptically but moved over to Tyson. Rei winced as Dragoon clamped his jaws on Tyson's ear, causing the boy to wake and curse._

            "Dragoon," Tyson yelled, glaring at him. "What was that for?"

            "To get you up," Rei told him. "There's trouble, we have to leave." Tyson looked around to see everyone else ready, his pack being held by Max. He nodded and got up, dressing himself properly.

            "Get Dragoon back in his blade as well," Kai ordered, looking around, alert for anything. "He's vulnerable right now to an attack, not strong enough to withstand much."

            Tyson nodded and once he was ready unsheathed his sword. Dragoon looked at him pleadingly and Tyson shrugged. "It won't be for long, just until we're out of danger." Dragoon nodded and disappeared with a blue flash. Tyson sheathed his sword and nodded.

            Kai gestured with his head and they all followed him, creeping cautiously along the bank of the stream. Rei took up the rear, glancing around nervously at every sound he heard. Finally he managed to get his nerves under control and took a deep breath, calming himself. He stood straighter and glanced around carefully, taking note of everything as he moved swiftly behind the others. His ears picked up the sounds of pursuit and he made sure he was ready for anything.

            Anything that is except for the tiger cub mewling softly, giving him away. His eyes widened and he paused momentarily, but that was enough. Someone caught him from behind in a tight hold. Rei tried to escape, but not only was this person strong, they were large and apparently a very experienced fighter. Rei didn't give up though. He bit down and clawed at his assailant, but for some reason this had no effect on him. The cub too scratched and hissed at him to no avail. The man picked up the cub by the scruff of his neck, while he held onto Rei with the other.

            "Quiet," the other hissed. Rei stopped struggling as soon as he felt the sharp dagger at his side. "Come with me." Rei nodded, but the man did not release him, in fact he held on tighter, lifting Rei up. Now Rei was rather light and wiry, but even so, this amount of strength was amazing. "We have orders to take you in if we see you traitor." Rei's eyes widened and he gasped, starting to struggle again. The man didn't move an inch, still striding along to wherever he needed to go. "But first we need your friends."

            "Don't you lay a finger on any of them," Rei growled.

            "Not if they be good."

            Rei could hear the sounds of his friends ahead and the other suddenly went on alert, stepping more silently. He put Rei down and Rei moved away, but a sharp blow to the head sent him reeling. He was amazed he was still conscious after that. He could hear tiny growls as the man tied up the cub. Rei saw him being put in a small sack and he tried to protest, only to be hit again. Then he felt the man bind him and tie something over his mouth before he was set on his feet again and moved forward. Rei did as the man wanted, mostly because he was too stunned to do otherwise and didn't want another blow.

            Soon he was close enough to hear Kai and Tyson arguing.

            "We have to search for him," Tyson was hissing.

            "We can't afford to yet, not until we know what we're facing," Kai told him coldly. "We aren't even out of danger yet."

            "That's certainly true." Rei's assailant stepped forward brining Rei with him, the dagger now at his throat. He looked up at Kai, shame in his eyes. Kai's face was cold and his sword was already drawn.

            "Let him go," Kai demanded coldly, "you cannot hope to face me and live."

            "You cannot hope to escape so many of us." Kai and the others whirled around as more men, armed and at the ready, materialised from the forest around them. A smaller man stepped forward and smirked, seeing Kai's anxious look and the hopeless looks on the others' faces. Tyson glared and slumped his shoulders. "Even you would not escape unscathed, and Rei?" The man looked over and Rei's eyes widened in sudden shock and fear. "I'd make sure Rei wouldn't survive at all."

            Kai made a move towards the smaller man, but Tyson quickly grabbed his arm and help him back, despite the dark glare Kai sent his way. The man grinned at this but ignored them and moved towards Rei. Rei moved back fearfully, shaking his head, his eyes filling with sudden tears.

            "You're not glad to see me?" The man put on a mocking expression of hurt. "What a shame, and here I'd hoped we could all get along again. Guess that was never meant to be traitor." He spat the last word and punched Rei hard in the stomach. Kai and the others started forward again, but this time they were stopped by the other soldiers and their swords.

            Rei fell to the ground, gasping for breath through the thick cloth, spots appearing before his eyes. He looked up to see the man standing before him with a disgusted look on his face.

            "You filthy unworthy bastard, how dare you ever show your face anywhere near our lands?" The man aimed a kick at Rei's ribs and Rei cried out in pain. "You should have stayed in the north. You'll wish you had once we're done with you. Lee especially." Even panting and gasping on the ground, barely conscious, Rei still managed a shiver of fear. The man laughed at his reaction and gestured for him to be picked up. "But then, I'll be glad for the entertainment your suffering will bring." He gestured. "Take him away. We travel back to the home lands."

            The soldiers all nodded and formed a ring around Kai and the others. It was not optional for them to come with them. They were prisoners. Dragged by them, Rei hung his head. Perhaps going home wasn't the best idea.

_AN: Oh, interesting developments. I wonder who the men are? I'll bet you can already guess. Hope you enjoyed that chapter._

_Until next time,_

_Laters._


	10. Chapter Nine

_Yay, my first exam over with! One English paper down … two to go. Damn! Oh well, at least I found time to finish off this chappie for you all._

_First of all … OMG! Over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much! Here. *throws out chibi Dranzer plushies* Oh and all such nice reviews too! *big grin*_

_Second thank you so much AG8 *huggles plushies* I like the Kai one ^_~. And also to Shinwa no Akuma … sugary treats! Yay! And Kai and Rei one's too, even more yummy!_

_Oh, Shade 25, I love Kai/Wyatt too, but I can't find any either, but I was thinking of writing one if you want to read and I'll even dedicate it for you for giving me the idea to write it._

_Can anyone tell I'm in a really good mood? Well, hope you all enjoy the next chapter._

**Chapter Nine**

Kenny groaned as he woke up, putting a hand to his head and wincing in pain. He felt like his head was splitting open.

            "Finally," he heard an annoyed female voice exclaim softly. "I thought you'd sleep forever."

            "Dizzy?" Kenny looked up in confusion to see her face hovering inches above his. He yelled and scrambled back, his face red from embarrassment. Dizzy looked at him curiously then shrugged.

            "Humans are strange."

            "We're strange?" Kenny asked with some amazement. "I'm not the one hanging three inches in front of someone's head just as they wake up from … what did happen anyway?"

            "You were knocked out by one of the neko-jin warriors sent to capture us." Kenny and Dizzy looked over to see Kai sitting against the opposite wall, seemingly asleep. Max lay beside him with Tyson on the other side. Kai tilted his head back a bit and looked over at the other two still sleeping. "They've put a shield up, hence the reason why they could manage to get Dizzy unconscious, not to mention me."

            Kenny shook his head then regretted the motion. He tried to process everything but couldn't. His head just hurt more. So he decided to cling to the one piece of information that he could process. "Where's Rei?"

            Kai bit his lip in an uncharacteristic display of worry, but that was the only action he did to show it. "I don't know."

            Kenny nodded and sighed, leaning back against the wall. "You won't mind if I just go to seep again to recover my strength."

            "Go ahead, you were pretty depleted after the escape attempt."

            Kenny stared at him. "Escape attempt?"

            Kai frowned. "They really must have hit you hard if you don't even remember that." Kenny was still confused and Kai sighed. "Our swords were taken. We refused to leave them, hence the reason for the dungeons unconscious state we all woke up to."

            "Right." Kenny still had no idea what was going on. "I really should get some real sleep, then maybe once we all wake up we can figure something out."

            Kenny thought he heard Kai mutter, "If we all wake up," but he dismissed it. Kai wasn't one for pessimism … well, not in the survival sense, or at least not where anyone could hear him. Kenny started to worry.

            Dizzy somehow noticed this and poked him sharply in the shoulder. "Get to sleep, you had a harder time than the rest of them. You need your energy." Kenny tried to protest and she stared at him sternly and he sighed.

            "Fine. Wake me when the others do, okay Dizzy?"

            "Yes, _master," she replied with a roll of her eyes. But Kenny didn't see, already falling asleep where he sat. He really had taken a hard hit in the skirmish with the neko-jins. Add to that his magic taken from him and he was one very drained magician. Dizzy smiled gently at him, forgetting for a moment that there were eyes upon her and brushed his hair back from his face. Suddenly her eyes snapped back to Kai as she heard a noise._

            It was hard to tell with him, but he seemed to have the hint of a smile playing about his features. "They say that spirits tend to form a bond with the one that conjured them."

            Dizzy sniffed. "Well I'm not a common spirit, I am a part of Aether."

            "All the more reason why you should fell so strongly for him. He's powerful for such a young one. Even trapping a spirit of your power by accident is no mean feat." Kai looked a bit troubled, staring at the younger boy. "He needs a guardian if he should join us."

            Dizzy hesitated then sighed. "Well I can't really go anywhere now can I?" Kai's 'smile' deepened and she glared at him. "That does not mean that I like any of you any more than I did. You're still a rude person."

            "And you show your emotions too easily."

            Dizzy glared at him. "Unlike what you may think, emotions are not a weakness." Kai looked surprised and she smirked. "What? You thought I wouldn't pick up on that? Like I said, I'm Aether, we are the essence of humanity and no matter how much you deny it, you care for them."

            "I have to."

            "You want to, but you feel that your duty is to keep your distance from them in order to save them. You may in fact be destroying them by doing so."

            Kai glared at her. "Don't think you know me."

            Dizzy shrugged. "I don't, but I've known other humans like you. They tend to burn out far more easily than other spirits. It's a tragedy, they could have been saved if not for themselves." With that said, she looked away, and laced a caring arm around Kenny's shoulders, drawing the exhausted boy closer to her, as though emphasizing the power of human emotions.

            Kai sniffed and stared out of the high barred window to one side of the cell, soon getting lost in his thoughts.

*~*~*

Kai stared out of his thoughts at the soft sound of laboured breathing. He looked across to see Dizzy asleep beside Kenny, the two curled up closely together. He looked down and felt a small flutter of fear in his stomach.

            Max was very pale and his face looked pained. He seemed to be struggling to take each new breath. Kai had worried about him after what happened in the skirmish. The blow to his head was very sharp. Getting closer, Kai reached out to touch at the wound and gasped in shock. He pulled his hand back to see blood staining it.

            _I have to get help for him, he's going to die if this goes unchecked._ Before he did anything though, Kai turned Max's head to check out the extent of the wound. He couldn't quite tell, but he thought the young one's skull had been fractured near the back. He was bleeding heavily, even for a head wound. Kai quickly removed his shirt, tearing it into strips and started wiping away at the wound, binding it up as best he could. He cursed the fact that he had none of his powers or any sort of medical equipment. That had all been taken with their swords.

            Kai had bound Max's head as best he could and tried his best to make him comfortable. He watched over him worriedly, though calmly. It would do no good from him to panic right now. As he watched, he let part of his mind drift, recalling the reason for the wound.

*~*~*

_They were lead through a small village in the forest. Kai hadn't seen any, but he knew from his studies that there were many villages like this one scattered all through the grasslands and forests. Curious faces peered out from various houses and some people gasped and called out jeers seeing Rei. Kai looked over at his companion separated from them and noticed the slight tremor of emotions, but it seemed no one else had. The people were disappointed not to see more of a reaction from the traitor._

_            There was a large building at the centre of the village that seemed a bit out of place. That is until Kai realised they must be in the heart of the White Tiger clan and, looking over at Rei, he realised this was not going to be a pleasant meeting with the current clan leader._

_            Kai stood straighter and glanced over at Tyson, who nodded at him without argument. He may have been an irritating insufferable idiot, but at times, Tyson was the best person to have around. The two warriors loosened their muscles slightly, ready for a possible confrontation. But Rei caught their slight movements with his sharps eyes. He glared at Kai and gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head. Kai was surprised, as was Tyson who saw the exchange, but Kai reluctantly nodded. Rei would know how best to deal with his clan._

_            The interior of the building was cooler and darker than outside. Kai saw Kenny and Dizzy shiver and Max glance around nervously. The place almost tingled with magic. He could feel Dranzer trembling slightly in reaction to it. Neko-jins were by nature very in tune with the magical flows of the world. Magic was inborn into them, though rarely used in the same way as others. This was another puzzling thing about Rei's strange block._

_            "So, the traitor has come back."_

_            Kai and the others glanced up at the dais upon which three people sat with a fourth seat unoccupied. In the centre chair sat a man perhaps a year older than Kai, his hair raven black like Rei's, though not as long. He was similar in appearance to Rei also, sharing the same golden eyes and similar physiques, tough Rei was a bit leaner. To his right were two chairs, upon one of which sat a very large man with a small tuft of dark hair on his head. He looked asleep, but the way he sat in his seat made Kai think otherwise. The other seat was occupied by a girl with long pink hair and golden eyes. She looked worried about something and her eyes latched onto Rei as soon as she saw him. Kai narrowed his eyes slightly seeing the possessive concerned look in her eyes. He didn't quite understand the emotion he was feeling seeing that gaze set upon Rei._

_            The raven-haired man waited for an answer but Rei continued to glare defiantly at him. The man snarled and stood up. "Answer me traitor! Why have you returned to us?"_

_            "I'm under the impression that I've been taken prisoner, shouldn't the question be, why have I been taken in?"_

_            "I would have thought you could not have forgotten the reason for your warrant of arrest." The man's eyes flickered to Rei's side where the sword rested against his side._

_            Rei noticed the glance and his eyes hardened. "I came to return it."_

_            The man laughed. "And I should believe that?"_

_            "But it's true!" Max called out, trying to go to Rei's aid. The neko-jins assembled there all looked over at them, acknowledging their presence for the first time._

_            "They were with the traitor I assume Kevin?"_

_            The short violet-eyed leader nodded to his inquiry. "Yes Lee. It seemed prudent to take them in as well."_

_            "Of course." Kai's eyes narrowed further. So this was Lee. He couldn't see why Rei was so intimidated, but then, he had not grown up with  the clan leader. "Remove their weapons."_

_            At this Tyson and Kai both growled menacingly and the soldiers took a step back. Even Max managed a fairly intimidating stare for those trying to separate him from Draciel. Lee smirked and gestured to Rei. "Kill him."_

_            "No." Everyone stared at Kai as he said this. His eyes did not leave Rei's startled ones. The man who had been advancing with a knife stopped, looking over at Lee._

_            Lee continued smirking. "Weak fool." Tyson choked back a gasp at Lee's assumption that Kai was weak. The others in the group looked stunned, not to mention rather nervous. No one called Kai weak, it was like calling ice hot, or water dry, it was impossible._

_            "If we agree to give up our weapons, do you agree not to harm Rei?"_

_            "What gives you the right to determine what happens to Rei?"_

_            "My right as his leader. It is my duty to look after him no matter what."_

_            "Kai." Kai glanced over to see Rei looking distraught. "Don't do this, this has nothing to do with you, any of you. Leave me and leave this place."_

_            Kai stared at him intently. "You know I can't do that Rei, you're a part of this and a petulant child like him is not going to stand between me and my duty."_

_            Lee growled and everyone in the hall stilled. Rei's eyes opened wide at Kai's insult to Lee. Kai calmly turned to face the raging Lee and he saw the man's pupils had slitted like a lion's. "How dare you," he hissed in a whisper. "I'll have your head for your impudence!"_

_            It was then that all hell broke loose._

_            Kai vaguely recalled drawing his sword and sending a fireball towards the guards near Rei and screaming for him to get out just before Lee rushed at him. The guards moved in on the rest of the group and Tyson was grinning as he fought, enjoying every second of the battle with the guards. Kenny was having less of a fun time, using his magic to shield himself and Dizzy. He would have shielded Max too, but seeing a man rushing at Tyson's weak side, Max joined the melee._

_            Kai was completely occupied with Lee. He was a good swordsman, perhaps as good as he and Tyson, but Kai had an advantage with Dranzer and his magic. For now though, he fought with only his sword. Lee was just as surprised at the skill of his opponent and his eyes narrowed as he studied Kai's moves._

_            There was a very recognisable scream heard and Kai saw Max take a hit to the back of his head with a sword. Tyson ran towards him, not caring about the guards and Kenny did the same, his shield disappearing. Unfortunately, Tyson was intercepted by a guard who managed to get a slash in before Tyson got his sword up. Tyson held his side and did not notice another defender come up behind him and knock him out with his hilt._

_            Kenny reached Max's side, but Dizzy pushed him away suddenly as a man fell atop them. She was knocked down and Kenny tried his best to defend himself, but he was soon knocked out as well._

_            Lee did not bother to take advantage of his sudden hesitation, he just smirked at Kai. "Give yourself up."_

_            Kai bared his teeth. "Never." He was completely outnumbered, but that didn't matter. He readied himself for a magic attack when suddenly he fell to his knees, clutching painfully at his head. He dropped his sword and tried to get back up, only to be forced back down again by an invisible pressure._

_            "How the mighty fall." Kai looked up as he heard the smug lilting voice. The girl was smiling down at him with a glint in her eyes. Kai could hear her mocking laughter as he slowly lost consciousness._

*~*~*

Kai sighed again, looking down at Max again. He'd woken up soon after that here in the cell. He'd looked over them for injuries, but Max's head had just been crusted with dried blood, he'd thought nothing of it, believing him to have gotten lucky with the sword. He knew he was wrong now.

            He'd gone over to Tyson first and saw the shallow gash in his side, nothing serious. He'd then discovered that his magic was not working. He had some limited ability to heal minor wounds, learning this in a training camp for soldiers in his clan, but when he'd tried it on Tyson nothing would work. He tried every trick he knew, but he could do nothing. The thought had him shaking. He scrambled back to where he'd woken up and leaned against the wall, hoping for someone else to wake up soon.

            Now he was praying that Max would at least open his eyes, if only briefly, he had to stay awake with an injury like this, or he'd die for sure. He stared down at the young face before him and wondered how everything had suddenly gotten out of his control.

            "I'm not good enough for this," he whispered brokenly, blinking back sudden tears. "I'm no leader."

            "Don't say that." Kai's head whipped up at the sound of Tyson's voice. The soldier winced as he sat up, but the sympathetic expression on his face did not fade. "You're more than a good leader."

            Kai turned his head away, angry at himself for allowing his weakness to be seen by anyone, much less Tyson. Tyson glared at him then snorted, shaking his head. Kai was Kai, there was nothing he could do to change it. He'd just hoped that the silent boy was finally opening up to them. "So what's made the great Hiwatari doubt himself?"

            Kai looked down at Max and Tyson's breath caught in his throat seeing the bloody makeshift bandages Kai had wrapped around his head. "It's bad," Kai whispered coldly.

            Tyson was about to snap at him for the tone he used when he saw the quick flash of pain in Kai's eyes. He was very worried about Max. "How bad?" Tyson managed to ask after a few tries.

            "He's dying Tyson."

            Tyson didn't remember moving, but all of a sudden Kai was holding him back from touching Max. Tyson glared at him and Kai returned the look with an icy force that made Tyson shiver. "You can't move him at all, if you do you could make things worse." Tyson looked past him, feeling tears springing to his eyes and surprisingly Kai's look softened.

            "Can't you do anything?" Tyson pleaded.

            Kai shook his head. "My magic's bound somehow. You know I would if I could." Tyson nodded and sunk back, still staring at Max's still form. Kai watched him for a long time before saying, "Watch over him."

            Tyson looked up as Kai stood and moved over to the barred door. He banged on it insistently and finally a guard on the other side opened the eye slot and glared at him. "What?"

            "I seek an audience with Lee."

            The guard laughed. "Interesting jest, but I do not think Lee has time for dirt like you."

            Kai glared back at him. "One of my men is dying, I wish to intercede for his life."

            The guard thought this over. But he turned away as there was a sound coming from outside the cells. There was a briefly whispered conversation between two guards and Kai waited patiently for them to finish.

            "There is a summons for you to the hall."

            "Just me."

            "Yeah."

            Kai nodded. "I'll come." He waited for the guard to unlock the door. He looked over at Tyson. "Make sure you look after him." Tyson nodded and he left with his escort of two guards.

            Kai walked into the hall with his head high, an arrogant stance, but one that exuded power. He would not be intimidated by anyone, least of all someone like Lee.

            The raven-haired man was sitting on the gilded chair that was the seat of his station. All four chairs were occupied this time. The girl was sitting to his left and slightly behind and two men to the side. The last chair was occupied by the short forest-haired man that had brought them in. Kai stood before them gazing at them coolly. Lee seemed amused by something, but Kai saw it as an act and inwardly smirked. They feared him.

            "Mariah tells me an interesting tale, outlander," Lee began, standing up. "A fire mage, a very powerful one, from the northern tribal lands traveling with a young spirit mage, a northern clan swordsman, a young noble lad, with Water abilities as well as our irritating traitor over here."

            Kai hid his surprise well. He had not known Rei was with them in the hall. He glanced at him once then looked back. "You forgot Dizzy, and the cub."

            Lee looked confused. "Cub?"

            "A tiger cub," the short man, Kevin, interceded. "We let it go before we arrived at the village." Lee nodded.

            "I see. Well, it seemed that your strange group has drawn some attention in certain quarters. I myself would like to know what a Hiwatari is doing with a Kinomiya as well as the missing young son of the Mizuhara. The spirit mage I believe traveled with the young one."

            "He did," Kai said calmly. "Actually, I would wish—"

            Lee cut him off with a glare. "Do not think to make concessions of me. I have been lenient enough on your band out of curiosity. Were this only a few years ago you would have all been dead by now."

            "And one of us lies dying as we speak." Kai glared back and the force of his gaze stunned them all into silence. Rei was staring strickenly from the side where he was guarded by two men. Who was hurt so bad that Kai was so frantic? "Max is in a bad shape, all I ask is that someone treat his wounds."

            Lee shrugged. "That is not my concern."

            "You cannot just let him die ... do you realise the consequences of not doing anything at all? We meant you no ill will, you took us prisoner when we came seeking a peaceful audience. Upon that you would have separated us from our arms, that action in itself was completely pointless as I notice that you cannot even touch the weapons."

            That was true. Lying where each of the group had fallen were their swords. Lee had tried to move the swords himself when it came clear that none of the guards could, but even he could not come near the swords. He felt ill just reaching out a hand to them. Lee  frowned at Kai and looked over at Mariah. She stood up and came beside him.

            "Lee," she whispered. "There is something beyond our comprehension going on here. I can feel the design of Fate shifting."

            "What should I do?"

            "If naught else you know you cannot let an innocent child die. He did not even land a blow before he tried to save his comrade." Mariah let her gaze wander over to Kai. "He is important in some way, I don't know how, but you cannot refuse him."

            Lee snarled quietly but nodded. Mariah smiled gratefully at him then left. "I would wish an explanation for what has been going on and I will send a healer to the dungeons."

            It was only as Kai let out a sigh of relief that Rei realised just how worried he was about Max.

            "Thank you." Kai looked hesitant for a moment. "You are not willing to let us go are you."

            Lee frowned but shook his head. "There are laws of the clan I cannot break."

            "I see. You uphold all the ancient pacts?"

            "We do."

            To everyone's shock, Kai knelt down before Lee and bowed his head. "Then I would like to invoke _Kiethru."_

            Rei took a deep breath and everyone looked stunned at this. _Kiethru_ was an ancient pact that was a safeguard when among enemies. It was rarely used for so few clans still upheld the traditional ways of honour. In essence, the invoker, in this case Kai, would place his life in the hands of the clan leader, Lee, on the grounds that his warriors would not be harmed in any way. This ensured that they were treated as guests and were even allowed to go armed among their enemies. The reason why the pact failed so many times was because the warriors had very little regard for their captain if he invoked the rite. The pact was void if they drew on the clan hosting them and harmed anyone in any way. Kai was staking his life that Tyson, Max, Kenny and Dizzy could live and stay among the White Tiger clan without drawing weapons at all. If not, Kai would be executed.

            Lee finally found his voice again. "You have much faith in your traveling companions. I trust it is not misplaced."

            "It is not." Kai looked determined. "My life is in your hands."

            "No, your life is in the hands of your companions." He gestured to the two men to his right. "Gary, Kevin, go to the cells and escort them to the guest quarters." The two bowed and left the hall. Lee studied Kai who was still kneeling before him. "Rei is not a part of your pact. His crimes are clan matters. Had you killed anyone before you would not have been able to invoke _Kiethru_."

            "I know." Kai looked a bit annoyed that Rei was exempt from his actions but kept his face calm. "May I be able to intercede on his behalf in any way?"

            Rei was amazed that Kai would do this for him. He looked at the slate-haired man, worn, dirtied, bloodied and half-naked, yet there was an air about him that demanded respect and admiration. Rei felt a strange fluttering in his chest as he looked at Kai and he looked away shamefully. _I don't deserve to have someone like Kai even talk to me, much less try and help me. Why is he doing this?_

            Kai caught Rei's gaze and saw as he looked away. It pained him to see the boy so torn up. He was confused by this. _Why does it hurt to see him like this? I know I need him, he's Earth, but when I look at him, it feels like there's so much more. I have to do this for him. He needs me and I need him. Kai turned his attention back to Lee who was still contemplating._

            He finally shook his head in annoyance. "That day has been too strange by far already. For tonight I will hold Rei to your pact, but on the morrow I will have you all gathered to explain everything. And Rei will have his trial." At the last Rei paled slightly but Kai nodded his head.

            "Thank you." He got up and looked over at Rei, who was being let go. He smiled at Kai who managed an amused smirk back. "Would you like to help carry the swords?"

            Rei shrugged. "Sure." He looked over at Lee. "Is my residence still ..."

            Lee nodded. "Stay there if you wish. The others of your party are being transported nearby."

            Kai turned back. "Oh, a word of warning, I would not suggest you remove Tyson from Max's side right now. I doubt he would have much care for my life if he felt that Max was in danger."

            Lee frowned. "They are bonded? So young?"

            Rei snorted. "They are too stubbourn and set in the customs of their own people to even admit their feelings, but then all northerners are strange. Perhaps here, among those who accept such things they may do so. But outside ..." Rei shrugged.

            Lee nodded then suddenly realised how familiarly he was treating the traitor. He glared sharply at the two. "I will see all of you, save perhaps the young one, promptly on the morrow." He strode out of the hall with Gary and Kevin following close behind and the guards quickly dispersing themselves. Mariah was the last to leave. She cast one last long look at Rei then turned and walked away.

            Kai studied the relieved boy beside him. "You have much to tell me."

            Rei nodded and looked up at Kai. "Why did you do this for me?"

            Kai turned away to pick up his sword, smiling slightly as he felt Dranzer's power surround him. "The block is gone," he announced, ignoring Rei's question for now. "Lee is an honourable man, as you know, however much you may dislike him."

            "I don't dislike him," Rei protested, picking up Kenny's blade and Max's. "And he is honourable, there is just too much between us. We were once the best of friends but now ..." Rei watched Kai pick up Tyson's blade and frowned. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you doing all of this for me? You don't have to interfere."

            Kai turned and glared at him. "Don't question my actions Rei. I need you however much you deny it. You are Earth and you are a central part to my mission and I will let nothing stand in the way of me fulfilling my duty." 

            Rei's heart sank slightly hearing this. Kai saw the dejected expression and wondered about it. He never even considered that this rough dismissal of his own actions might have been the cause of Rei's sadness. He had only been trying to find a way to justify his own emotions concerning the boy without actually acknowledging them.

            "Perhaps you should lead the way," Kai suggested, breaking the tense silence. "I've not been here before.'

            Rei smiled softly at him, for now putting aside his strange thoughts. "Of course. I think I can manage to remember the way back to my own house." He frowned. "At least I hope I do." Kai tried to see if he was joking, but could not tell. It seemed they were in for an interesting time among the White Tiger clan.

_AN: Ah, poor Maxie, why do I torture him so? I'll make it up to him in the next chapter. Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter … next one has a bit more humour in it … trust me, you'll love what I'm talking about. If you've read my other fics you would feel sorry for Kai right now. But that's all of a hint I'm going to give you._

_Until next time,_

_Laters._


	11. Chapter Ten

_Okay, I did try to put some Kai torture in this chapter, but I've decided to spread it through this chapter and the next one, else this chapter would be way too long. Thank your very kindly for all the reviews, and for the chibi Kai and Rei toothbrush and toothpaste Shinwa no Akuma. You're probably right about the candies. I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter._

**Chapter Ten**

Tyson looked up as he heard the door to the cell being opened. He stood up and went on guard in front of Max, Kenny, who had woken up, did the same for Dizzy, who looked strangely pleased by that action. Four guards and a white robed figure walked in. Tyson studied the cowled frame cautiously. He, or she, seemed unarmed and was approaching him with hands outstretched.

            "Who are you?" Tyson demanded, stepping forward and not letting anyone any closer to Max.

            "A healer." It was a woman hidden under the hood. "Your leader Kai has negotiated with Lee and you are to be moved."

            Tyson's eyes narrowed further. "How can we trust that?"

            One of the guards stepped forward, the one who had taken them prisoner in the forest. "He had invoked _Kiethru. You need not fear us." Tyson looked stunned and stepped aside. Kenny watched him cautiously and did the same when Tyson nodded his head. The healer moved straight to Max, gesturing for one of the guards to move forward with her healing supplies._

            "He is badly wounded, he may not make it."

            "Let me help," Kenny said quietly moving to her side. "I know a little of healing."

            She looked at him and nodded. "Your magic should have been returned to you by now." Kenny frowned and stared at his hand. A small ball of light suddenly appeared and he grinned.

            "Thank you."

            "Your thanks go to your leader. If you would, please aid me by helping remove this dressing and stemming the flow of blood." Kenny nodded and they got to work.

            Tyson paced, watching them nervously.

            "We have orders to take you to your lodgings," one of the guards said.

            "Well your orders can wait until I know Max will be okay."

            They nodded, they were warned that this might happen and even without his sword and the invocation of _Kiethru, the Dragon Swordsman's temper was not to be taken lightly._

            It was a long time before both Kenny and the healer sat back and let out breaths of relief. Tyson rushed over to them. "Is he going to be all right?" he demanded.

            "Calm down Tyson," Kenny said. "He'll be fine, he's sleeping normally and his wound is almost completely healed. BY morning he will be up and about as usual with maybe a tiny headache."

            Tyson grinned and laughed weakly. He did not realise how scared he was that Max might not make it through all this. Seeing the look of relief on Kenny's face, he realised that he had the same fears. "You did well Kenny. And you, thank you." He looked over at the healer. "What is your name?"

            The woman removed her hood and smiled at him. Tyson frowned, recognising her. "My name is Mariah."

            "I saw you before," Tyson said. "You were with that guy, the leader. Lee was it?"

            "I am his sister."

            Tyson nodded. "Well thank you for your help."

            "Were it not for your leader, I doubt I would have been here. You are very fortunate to have one such as him."

            "Kai?" Tyson smirked. "Well, I guess he does care more about us than he says." He shook his head. "I can't believe he invoked _Kiethru_. So few people uphold the old ways, not to mention I'm surprised that he would put his life in our hands like that. In my hands."

            "Well, he's always told us that our mission is important and based on trust," Kenny said. "I think he's showing us that he trusts us, that he needs to, in order to succeed. Even you Tyson."

            "Yeah." Tyson looked a bit distant and he looked over at the soldiers. "So I assume then that you're taking us out of here?"

            "Yes. I am Kevin, this is Gary. We are Lee's chief commanders of his warriors." He gestured for the other two guards to pick up Max and place him on a stretcher. "You will be taken to lodgings close to your leader and ... the traitor." Tyson's eyes narrowed at the reference to Rei but said nothing, he just let the guards lead them out of the cell and to their home for the duration of their stay here.

*~*~*

Kai was starting to drift off to sleep just as he heard the door to Rei's chambers open. It had been decided that Tyson and Max would stay together (as if anyone could drag Tyson away from the injured boy) while Kenny and Dizzy would stay in separate rooms in a small house with them near the judgment hall. This left Kai without anywhere to go, so Rei offered to let him stay in his old home with him. It wasn't as though they hadn't stayed in the same bed before, so it shouldn't have been very awkward.

            Of course if that was the case, Rei wouldn't be insisting that Kai stay in the bed while he stayed on the floor. With the preposterous suggestion, Kai merely raised a disbelieving eyebrow and calmly informed Rei that they would both be sharing the bed unless there was a very good explanation for why they shouldn't. As Rei was blushing and stuttering too much to answer Kai informed him that the matter was settled and they would both be staying in the bedroom. He was good with decision making like that.

            Right now though, it was getting late and Rei still wasn't sleeping, being too nervous. Kai told him earlier that if he tried to stay up all night worrying and didn't come to bed, he would have to face severe consequences in the morning. Rei replied with a smirking comment about Kai being so worried about all of them, to which Kai sniffed and informed him that he would be in the room if needed. He didn't take well to insinuations that he actually cared.

            Now he was regretting that action as his curiosity at the sudden silence from the other room with the opened door ate at him. Kai sat up and tried to listen, but the only reason he seemed not to hear anything was because there was nothing being said. At least until ...

            "Well are you just going to stand there or let me in?" It was a girl, sounding very irritable. Kai heard the door open further and the sound of footsteps before the door closed again.

            "What are you doing here Mariah?" Rei demanded coolly.

            "I wanted to see you again Rei, alone." She sounded almost regretful. "I couldn't say anything with Lee there, but I missed you."

            "Of course." Kai frowned, wondering at the hostility in his voice.

            "Rei would you stop pacing and sit down and talk civilly with me, or has being away so long affected your sense of courtesy as well as your attitude." There was a pause and Mariah sighed. "You've changed so much Rei."

            "And you haven't changed at all."

            "You'd be surprised. But some things haven't changed."

            "Mariah don't." Rei's voice was soft and pained. "I can't, I won't become involved again. I'm no longer a part of this clan anymore."

            "You aren't the one to say that!"

            "And you think I'll let Lee decide my fate?"

            "Well you certainly made a huge blunder if that's what you were trying to avoid. With your actions you basically handed yourself to Lee for judgment. Did you really think you'd be able to escape anything by taking Drigger?"

            "You don't understand about that!"

            "What don't I understand?"

            There was a pause before Rei told her quietly, "You'll find out tomorrow along with everyone else."

            "That's all you have to say to me after five years?" She sounded close to tears. "How can you have done something like that to me? I was—"

            "Whatever you thought you were, you were obviously mistaken in my attentions. Now if you don't mind Mariah. I need some sleep." There was a long silence before Kai heard furious footsteps and the door slam. He lay back down and waited. Sure enough he saw the door open and Rei enter silently.

            "You know," he said, startling Rei, "I never got that explanation."

            "Could you just leave it Kai, just for now?" Rei moved over his shoulders drawn up, looking very vulnerable. Kai nodded and moved over so Rei could lay down with him.

            "Do you mind if I ask who she was?"

            Rei tensed then sighed. "Mariah, Lee's sister and old friend and very possibly she was to be my betrothed."

            Kai nodded, taking all of this in with surprising calmness. He ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach and concentrated on Rei, who was obviously still in pain from the meeting. "What is the possible punishment for what you did?"

            Rei hesitated then shook his head. "I don't know, no one's done something this serious before. People have been exiled and executed for less." Kai paled, hearing this, though neither could see it. Rei started to shake a bit. "Kai, I don't know how to deal with this, it's too much. I thought I would be fine, what's so hard about facing up to people you grew up with? But being back here ..." he trailed off.

            Kai hesitated only a brief moment before moving over and placing an arm around Rei. Rei froze at the unusual touch then smiled and leaned into the embrace. They didn't say another word to each other after that.

*~*~*

Rei woke up as soon as he felt the warmth surrounding him through the night leave him. He cracked open on eye and watched as Kai pulled on a shirt and vest, buckling his belt on, Dranzer still attached to it. He glanced over to see Rei awake.

            "I am returning the swords to the others and seeing how Max is doing."

            Rei nodded. He looked up at Kai and his words froze in his mouth. He had been about to thank Kai for what he did, but the look in the other's eyes warned him not to say a word. He nodded and looked away again. "I probably won't see you again before my trial," he said instead.

            "I know. Are we permitted to view it?"

            Rei shrugged. "You can ask Lee if you want. Tell Max, if he's awake, that I send my best wishes for recovery."

            Kai nodded, looking down at Rei. The boy looked so lost and scared. He doubted that he'd had to face anything like this before. Kai was about to lean down and embrace him, but stopped himself, wondering at the source behind his sudden emotions. He turned away and walked out of the room without saying another word, leaving Rei behind wondering what was going through Kai's mind.

            Kai continued to berate himself for a fool while wondering why he suddenly felt so strangely about Rei all the way to the house occupied by the rest of his companions.

            Dizzy opened he door when he knocked and managed a small smile for him. "We were wondering when you'd show up." Kenny suddenly appeared at her side and smiled at him.

            "Hey Kai. Thanks for getting us all out of the dungeons."

            "No point in us rotting away down there. Here." He handed Kenny one of the swords he'd grabbed on his way out. It was the Aether blade. "By the conditions of the truce, we're able to go armed."

            Kenny nodded and sheathed his sword. He looked up, about to say more but Kai pushed past him to the room where Tyson and Max were placed

            He stood in the doorway for a while, watching the tired dragon as he gently stroked the younger boy's face. Tyson was completely worn, but he was determined not to leave Max alone for a moment, keeping a close guard on him, making sure he recovered. Kai stepped closer, drawing Tyson's attention to him. He looked up and moved his hand away from Max getting up to stand before Kai.

            Kai decided not to comment on the obviously painful subject of Tyson's love for the boy and instead held out the Dragoon blade. "By the agreement, you're able to keep this."

            Tyson nodded and stared at his blade for a long moment before moving over to where his sheath lay on the floor and put the blade inside it. "I still can't believe you did that."

            "It was the only way I could get us out of there and get Max the help he needed."

            "You would place your life in my hands." Tyson stared at him intently.

            Kai nodded. "I would. You seem to forget that I would do anything to succeed in the quest placed before me. If that means trusting you with my life, then so be it."

            "You're not afraid that I will screw up, or even do something intentionally and get you killed?"

            "Anyone could screw up, but as for the second, I know you are too honourable for that. You still honour the old ways as I do, I cannot believe that you would forsake them for such a selfish and petty endeavour."

            Tyson nodded and moved back to where he was sitting before. "Thank you for your trust. It is not misplaced."

            "I know," Kai whispered. He took one last look at Max before turning to leave. He was in good hands with Tyson. "Rei sends his best wishes for Max, as do I."

            Tyson turned to stare at him in surprise, but Kai had already left the room. He smiled slightly and shook his head. There was no way he would ever be able to figure that guy out. He looked back down at the pasty face of his beloved before him and winced. Max still hadn't woken up, though he did look healthier and the wound was completely healed. Tyson worried all the same.

            "Max," he breathed quietly, taking up one of the pale hands to hold in his own. He looked pained and close to tears. "Why did you involve yourself like that? You were almost killed. Powers, you tried to help me. I couldn't forgive myself if you'd been killed. Even now, like this, it's hard not to feel guilty about you." He lifted a hand to stroke Max's cheek again. "You can't die Max."

            Tyson looked startled as he felt Max's hand move slightly in his. He saw his eyes move and slowly open. Then he smiled.

            "I'm not dead, Tyson," Max told him in a whisper.

            "Max!" Tyson grinned and flung his arms around the boy, knowing he was close to tears but not caring.

            Kenny and Dizzy came running at the sound of Tyson's yell, but decided to let the two have their privacy for a while, shutting the door instead of going into the room.

            "Tyson," Max whispered, after a while, "Could you get off for a moment, I can't breathe."

            Tyson sat back up and blushed, a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry."

            Max smiled back at him. "It's okay. You were really worried about me."

            "Of course."

            Max blushed. "I didn't know you cared so much."

            Tyson hesitated then smiled warmly at him. "Of course I care, I care more about you than you think."

            Max's breath caught. "How much more?" he asked in a hopeful whisper, staring at Tyson.

            Tyson leaned down, his heart pounding slightly. Max continued to look at him in supplication. "Much more," he breathed just before his lips brushed over Max's in a light and wonderful kiss.

            Max could hardly believe this was happening. He had admired everything about Tyson for so long, even before they met he'd longed to meet the Dragon Swordsman. After that, knowing more about the man behind the legend, his feelings for Tyson had grown stronger until he could no longer deny that it was beyond friendship and admiration what he felt. He'd fallen in love with the cheerful midnight-haired dragon. And now, he felt his heart could burst at any moment with all the feelings that were coursing through him from that one single brief touch of lips.

            Pulling back, Tyson stared at the handsome young man beneath him and knew that his heart had been captured completely by those innocent blue eyes. His attraction to the young one was unmistakable, but he didn't really want to press on anything, even as he grew to know Max more. But seeing him lying there looking so frail and desperate for something to help him, he knew he had to show him how much he cared, how much he _loved_ him.

            They stared at each other for long moments before Max smiled gently and reached up a hand to caress Tyson's cheek. He lifted himself up slightly to return the kiss, though this time it was longer and more than just a brief whispering touch.

*~*~*

Kai was wandering through the village, not really taking note of anything. The people glanced at him then seemed to accept him or ignore him. It appeared that whatever happened in Lee's hall soon became common knowledge among the rest of the neko-jin clan.

            He didn't know what he was doing there, he just didn't feel like doing anything much until Rei's trial in the afternoon. He'd gone back to Rei's rooms briefly and had seen a note left by Rei.

_Kai,_

_            I'm with Lee right now. Before the public trial it's common that the perpetrator of a crime meets with the leader privately, in case the situation can be resolved easily. I fear this may not be the same with my situation, but I'm going to try in any case. You were invited to join us before the trial when you could and if you wished. You do not have to come, it isn't necessary, just politeness. I do not feel that even you can persuade Lee from the proper judgment._

_            Tell the others I'm sorry, but I doubt I'll be able to travel any more with you. But then, I always thought that anyway. I still don't believe that I can be the one you're searching for, so perhaps things are better like this._

_            Maybe after all of this we'll meet again._

_            Rei._

Kai had crumpled the note up and thrown it against the wall in frustration. Rei almost seemed to take it as a given that he would be executed and his tone clearly indicated that he would rather Kai not be there beforehand to interfere with anything.

            "Does he actually want to die?" Kai muttered to himself as he walked. The neko-jin was just to stubbourn at times. Like now. Kai shook his head. "I want to help, but how?"

            He looked up, feeling something change in the air around him. He looked around carefully and noticed something odd just in front of him. It was the cub that Rei had picked up in the forest. He was sitting just before Kai his white and black striped tail swishing back and forth lazily, his head tilted slightly to the side, as if contemplating Kai.

            Kai frowned and bent down to pick up the tiny creature. "How did you manage to find your way in here?" he murmured softly. "Hmm? Well perhaps you want to see Rei, yes?" The cub purred softly and nuzzled against Kai's hand. Kai couldn't help the faint smile on his face then he sighed. "But then Rei won't be able to stay with you for long."

            "Mrow?" Kai stared at the cub. He could have sworn that it understood what he was talking about. Kai looked around, knowing me must look rather silly, talking to a tiger cub like this, but who else could he talk to about his worries? He had to keep up an appearance of confidence around his other comrades and he couldn't talk to Rei.

            The tiger cub was the only other option.

            "Guess you'll miss him as much as I will." Kai started walking again, talking quietly to the cub. "But then, I'm still furious that he won't even try and defend himself properly. He knows there's a way out of this, but I don't think he believes it."

            "Mrrm." Kai looked down at the sub sadly, though curiously.

            "Why do I get the feeling you know exactly what I'm talking about?"

            Kai blinked. Did the cub just smirk at him? The golden eyes flashed a bright green and Kai almost dropped him in surprise. There's no way ... he couldn't be ...

            "Drigger?"

            The cub leapt out of his hands and raced down the street. Kai stood there for a second then started running after him. Shaking his head in shock.

            _It couldn't be, but it is. Drigger. But I don't understand how. I know Rei hadn't called him out. Or had he? The blade didn't glow, but then Rei's power has always seemed so strange to me, hidden. Perhaps the calling was hidden from my eyes as well._ Kai looked around and saw a flash of white going down a street to his left. He turned and apologised to the people he almost knocked over and chased after Drigger.

            He was stopped suddenly by a small crowd of people. He spotted Drigger somewhere to his right, sitting watching him, almost amused. Kai tried to go to him but was stopped by the crowd.

            "You're one of the outlanders, aren't you?"

            "Yeah, I've got somewhere to be," Kai said rudely, but he was once again stopped. He glared irritably then halted, noticing something about the crowd. They were all female. His eyes widened slightly as he also noticed the looks on their faces. He gulped then glared, seeing Drigger stick out his tiny pink tongue and dash quickly away.

            _Oh I am so going to kill that little annoyance!_

            One of the women bit down on her lip and moved closer to him, smiling shyly. "My name's Isena. Perhaps you would like me to show you around the town?"

            Another woman stared at her disgustedly and shoved her away. "I'm Jayna," she introduced with a saucy smile. Kai took a step back, or would have if there weren't more women surrounding him. This wasn't good. He looked around nervously, but he couldn't seem to find a way out of the thick crowd. They all called out their names, asked for his and offered various activities until they finally got too much for him to handle with grace.

            "Okay, I'm leaving now," he said, blushing slightly at the last suggestion from one of the women. He quickly pushed his way out, making a way through the crowd for himself, much to their dismay. He took a deep breath and looked around as he got away from them. A few still grabbed at him, but Kai pulled himself away with a glare. They were still rather insistent though ad Kai found himself being pulled back into the centre of the crowd.

            "You look like you could use some help."

            Kai looked to the side warily. A man was standing nearby watching him with amusement in his golden eyes. He looked behind him to see some of the women still looking at him and moving to get closer to him. More had grabbed hold of him and there appeared to be more approaching.

            "Maybe," he answered coldly. He pulled his arm away from one woman only to have another trail her fingers up his side. Kai squirmed slightly.

            The man smirked and moved over to the group of women. "You had all best move along now ladies, I do believe master Kai has something very important to attend to." As if this wasn't enough, the man hooked his arm around Kai's.

            Kai stared up at the man and hung his head, muttering, "Why me?" As soon as he found that blasted cat he was going to throttle it. But he did suppose the actions of the man had a very big effect on the crowd of women following him. They looked disappointed and walked off, some staring back over their shoulders sadly at him.

            "You know," Kai said, trying to disentangle himself from the man's vice-like grip, "I think I'll be fine on my own now."

            The man raised a white eyebrow. "Really?"

            Kai nodded. "Yeah, I'd say so."

            "I disagree. I think you still need a bit of help with something. Shall we take a walk?" As if Kai had a choice. Despite how strong he was, Kai couldn't budge from this man's grip, and strangely, he found he didn't want to. It was as though there was a strange magic about him.

            Kai gave up struggling and let the man drag him along. As they walked, Kai studied the man beside him. He looked young, and he had a mischievous look about him. His hair was black and short, but at the front he had two thick long locks of white that hung below his chin, making him look slightly more mature. He had the golden eyes that were typical of neko-jin, but they had a hint of green in them as well.

            "You're almost as curious as a cat Kai, something you want to ask me?"

            Kai shook his head at the question. "No."

            "You're a terrible liar as well," the man chuckled.

            Kai looked at him again and blushed slightly as he saw those eyes fixed on him. _What is going on with me? Who is this guy and why do I feel so strange around him?_

            The man smirked, as though knowing what was going through Kai's mind. He stopped suddenly and let Kai go, turning to face him. "You're the only one who can help him, you know."

            "Rei?"

            The man nodded. "For some reason you're the only one who seems to get though to him. I'm not sure if he can hear me, so I more often than not he doesn't listen to my advice. Of all the people in his life, you seem to affect him the most, and you're just going to stand by and watch him be convicted of a crime that, truthfully, isn't a crime when committed by him."

            Kai's eyes widened. "What do you know about him?"

            "More than you, more than anyone. You come in a close second though. You know much about him but cannot yet understand it all."

            "I will do everything in my power to help him, I need him."

            "Why do you need him?"

            Kai hesitated. "He is Earth, I need him to complete my quest." The man shook his head. This wasn't good enough for him. Kai looked away. "I can't just leave a comrade in a situation where he could be killed." The man shrugged, but evidently, this still wasn't good enough. "I don't know what else."

            "If you cannot accept what you know already, then you will fail in your quest, for how can you succeed with something like that if you are afraid to admit the truth about your feelings to yourself?"

            Kai's breath caught and he shook his head. "No."

            "Then you shall doom us all."

            "It can't be true, I don't …" He was still too afraid to even say it aloud. He could not even admit the possibility in his mind.

            "Without Earth your fate will be worse than ours, surpassing death. The Phoenix will not rise again without him." Kai was still shaking his head, trying to deny everything.

            "I can't, I don't know how. He cannot get too close, I don't want anyone else dying that is close to me. We may all die, I cannot afford to be distracted."

            "And yet you let Water and Air continue with their bond. Surely they know this risk also. Why are you so afraid of accepting him into your heart?"

            Kai stared up at the man again, his ruby eyes narrowed suspiciously. How did this man know so much of what was going on inside his own heart? Things even he barely realised? "Who are you?"

            The man smiled at him. "A friend. One who cares about Rei. There's only one way you can get him out of this, but you have to be willing to do everything in your power to save him."

            Kai nodded. "I still need time with everything and I'm not saying I believe you, but I swear that I will do everything I can to save him."

            "Good. Perhaps you do not understand now, but you shall." The man moved closer and Kai's eyes widened as he pressed his lips to his. Kai's eyes closed as he was suddenly swept away by something that left him breathless. He opened his eyes, taking a very deep breath to steady himself, and stared curiously at the man before him as he pulled away. "A kiss to seal the deal," he whispered quietly, looking amused.

            Kai's eyes widened as he came to a sudden realisation. "Drigger?" he asked disbelievingly. He reached out to the spirit, but he was suddenly not there. Kai whirled around trying to find him, but the tiger spirit was nowhere to be found.

            Kai reached up a tentative hand to touch his lips, looking stunned then he suddenly looked around to see where he was. He quickly ran towards the main street and to the hall he spotted just ahead of him. He had to get to Rei and do something.

_AN: Eh, I know not much Kai torture, but I wanted the scenes with Tyson and Max. Weren't they adorable? And Drigger … I have big plans for that mischievous little guy._

_Well, hope you all enjoyed._

_Laters._


	12. Chapter Eleven

_I know it's been a while, but this chapter was a pain to write. *glares at plot twists* But hopefully this is up to my usual standard. I was going to write some more Kai torture, but decided on humiliation and one little scene at the end. Hope you all enjoy anyway._

**Chapter Eleven**

Golden eyes twinkled brightly, filled with mischief and delight, watching the confused crimson-eyed figure from above. Why was it that when searching for someone no one ever looked up? Even Kai missed seeing him. But it seemed that his message had gotten through to the stubbourn boy. Kai ran towards the hall, regardless of the ridiculous message Rei had left him not to go.

            He shook his head, white locks swinging in dismay. Mortals were so strange, they had to be prodded continually to do something that they wanted to do anyway.

            Watching the Phoenix fly towards the building his eyes darkened. He just hoped that this time it was enough. Of course he could always watch and make sure that Kai did as he was told. He nodded to himself and grinned. It was decided then, he'd watch over Kai and Rei more, despite Dranzer's protests. She had too much faith in their emotions, thinking they were stronger than their pessimistic thoughts otherwise. He knew better, he'd lived on the mortal plane for some time … well, a bit longer than her actually, only a few years. Still, he would hardly call his actions 'meddlesome'. She'd been back with them only three days and already she was on his back about something.

            Dranzer never changed.

            He sighed and disappeared, reappearing again inside a shadowed hall, behind a pillar, looking up cautiously at the dais where Lee sat with Mariah, Kevin and Gary. Rei was kneeling before them. They were alone. This was the private trial. Most of the time verdicts for a public trial were decided here. Only once had the public trial had a different outcome than the private, and even then the private trial was rather indecisive. A lot of the time though there never was a public trial, it just being a formality.

            His heart was pained as he looked upon Rei. The innocent boy had captured him more thoroughly than anything before. He wondered how Kai could even manage to be apart from him, much less questioning his own feelings about the boy. The sad look upon his face made him want to be near him again, but a small change was needed before he could do that.

            Rei looked up as he heard the soft sounds of tiny paws padding over to him. Lee stopped what he was saying and stared curiously behind Rei. Rei turned around and grinned. The tiny tiger cub raced to him and pounced on him, much to Rei's delight.

            "Hey there," he whispered, nuzzling the baby tiger and laughing as he licked his cheek.

            "Friend of yours?" Lee asked with a raised eyebrow.

            Rei looked over and blushed, but he did not let go of the cub. "Sorry Lee."

            Lee smiled fondly at him before shaking his head and glaring. "No more distractions."

            "One more," came a voice from the shadows. They all turned to see a guard escorting Kai towards them. Rei paled and looked away, holding the tiger cub closely as if in protection.

            Lee stood. "You are welcome Lord Hiwatari, I am glad to have the chance for your perspective on the situation as Rei's current ... patron I suppose."

            "I can take care of myself," Rei growled, though it was unclear whether he was talking to Kai or Lee. Kai glanced over at him and saw the tiger. He narrowed his eyes slightly at this then ignored both the tiger and Rei and turned to Lee.

            "I wish an audience to intercede on Rei's behalf."

            Rei glared and looked to protest, but a sharp look from Lee stopped him from saying anything.

            "We were just about to adjourn to discuss the verdict."

            Kai's heart plummeted slightly at this news, but he stood straight and glanced coolly at Lee. "Surely you can make time for me even as you discuss this." The way he said this almost suggested Lee had better make time to see him, or the results would be rather unpleasant. Kai had a rather nice way with words.

            Lee glanced over at the other three who nodded. "Fine, join us in the side room." He got up and walked over there with Mariah, Gary and Kevin in tow. Kai was about to follow when he felt someone pull him back. He turned around to see Rei.

            "Why are you doing this?" Rei hissed.

            "You think I would just let you give in and die after everything I have done trying to find you?"

            Rei shook his head. "Are you still fixated on that idea. Kai I am not Earth."

            "You are, but that is beside the point right now. I cannot let you die."

            The intense tone of voice he used made Rei's eyes open wide in surprise and his grip on Kai's arm slip. Kai pulled away and walked into the side room, leaving Rei alone in the great hall with just a few guards. Rei held tightly onto the cub as he sat back down, pondering everything.

            "He almost sounded as though he cared deeply for me, didn't he?" he asked the kitten rhetorically. Of course Rei didn't see the flash of triumph in the golden-green eyes.

*~*~*

The four neko-jins were sitting around a table when he entered and Kai declined the seat offered and stood.

            "Just why are you so adamant about saving Rei?" Lee asked Kai.

            "I need him," Kai told them simply. "He is vital importance to my mission."

            "Rei?" Kevin asked in disbelief. Kai nodded.

            "Just what is your mission?" Mariah asked curiously. She had a feeling she already knew some of it. Lee glanced at her then looked at Kai, also curious now.

            Kai hesitated then asked, "You know of the legends of the Powers?" They all nodded. "Then you will also know of the Dark Lord and the possibility of his return to the Mortal Realm with his new powers."

            Lee froze, thinking things over. "You think Rei is Earth." At Kai's nod, there were a few noises of disbelief from Kevin and Gary while Mariah slumped in her seat. Lee just shook his head. "It's impossible. How would you even know?"

            "I am Fire, keeper of Dranzer." Kai glanced at his blade and Lee froze again.

            "You're serious," he breathed. "Why Rei?"

            Kai paused here, knowing the real reason, but wanting to keep it a secret for now. "The Powers choose who they will."

            "It can't be." Lee glared. "Rei cannot be Earth, Drigger is not his."

            "You cannot choose who the keeper of the blade is."

            "I can, it is my right as lord."

            "The blade has been in the safekeeping of your clan until such a time as Drigger calls for his true companion. You cannot deny it, and having Rei watch over Drigger does not mean he will become the clan leader. He would not want to even if he could, his destiny lies another way."

            Kai could see the stubbourn neko-jin was not going to be swayed and he glared at him. "I know what he is and no matter what, you cannot interfere with this, I will not let you and neither will the Powers if they should be provoked enough."

            "Rei stole the blade. He has to pay for removing the blade from the clan, it is not his, no matter what you think he may be."

            "It is also not yours," Kai snapped.

            Lee stood up angrily. "You have no right to be talking this way to me Hiwatari!"

            Kai glared right back, his eyes like ice. "It would not be advisable to annoy me Lee or you may just find out how far I am willing to go to succeed with my mission. I will not let you stand in my way."

            Lee would have said something back, but he felt a gentle touch on his arm. He looked over to see Mariah looking worried and shaking her head at him. She had been watching Kai this entire time and there was something else to his words and actions besides his mission. She could see it in his eyes and in his aura. She knew much about the Powers and the legends, one thing about Earth and Fire in particular. Seeing it in front of her, she realised why Kai was so passionate about all of this, and why Rei was acting the way he did. She sighed and stood up, facing Kai.

            "He is Earth and you are Fire," she stated simply. "I can see this quite clearly. But the bond between the two is stronger than you make out. You would have gone as far as you could have to save him, because you love him that much."

            Kai paled and took a step back, his eyes rather wide. Kevin and Gary stared between Mariah and Kai in disbelief while Lee's eyes, still trained on Kai, narrowed, and uncertain light entered them.

            "What is between you?" he asked finally. "You do seem extremely worried for him."

            "If I lose Earth, we fail in our mission and the Dark Lord will take over the Mortal Realm," Kai said hesitantly. "I need him."

            Lee shook his head. "That is not what I asked."

            Kai glared, finally regaining some of his composure. "That is all the answer I can give. We are comrades and implying any more would insult us both."

            "You find it insulting to love someone?" Mariah asked calmly.

            Kai glared at her. "I never said that. Implying something between Rei and myself would be insulting. I have no qualms with love."

            "And you have not yet once denied my accusation of your love for Rei." Mariah smirked triumphantly as Kai faltered again, looking away. "Is it so hard to admit?"

            Kai did not answer at first, still trying to regain his shattered composure. "This is not the issue at hand," he said shakingly. "Whatever the bond between myself and Rei may be should not matter."

            "But it does," Lee told him firmly. "For a man in love is capable of even more than the strongest warrior in the lands when his love is threatened."

            Kai stared at all of them. "Since when was this an inquisition about me?"

            "Since you decided to intervene with our procedures."

            Kai shook his head. "I cannot let him die for such a small offence. Stealing a blade that should have been his to begin with. I told you I would do anything to save him and I will."

            "Then answer me one simple question and you will have my support," Mariah told him. "Do you or do you not love Rei?"

            Kai swallowed. "Humiliation is not a tactic I react very well to."

            "Is it so humiliating to say what you feel?"

            "I am a warrior."

            Mariah rolled her eyes. "I noticed that, for like all warriors, you hold the same disregard for emotion, now answer me."

            Kai sighed, seeing no way out. Any other way to save Rei would force him to shed blood, which would be stupid to do in this situation, and he would rather not have done that anyway. Here was offered a simple peaceful solution and he was not taking it. What was so hard about admitting what he felt in his heart?

            "Fine. I admit it."

            "Admit what?" Mariah asked with a smile.

            Kai growled. "Don't push it," he warned.

            Mariah grinned and turned to Lee, who was slightly stunned at Kai's admission. "See, once again I manage to solve one of your cases without anyone having to resort to violence."

            "Solved what?" Lee demanded.

            "Obviously Rei cannot be held at fault for taking the Drigger blade, since it is in fact his as Earth."

            "And how do you know he is Earth?"

            "Simple, Kai loves him."

            Lee looked confused. "Female logic," he muttered darkly, ignoring Mariah's glare. "Explain it to me."

            Mariah sighed, muttering, "Males." She cleared her throat and looked over at Kai. "He is Fire and the keeper of Dranzer, I can see the truth of that in his aura. I have not yet been able to see Rei's true nature, but I have sensed large changes in him since his return."

            "He has not yet used his power," Kai explained.

            Mariah nodded. "That makes sense. My point is, Lee, that Fire and Earth share a very deep bond, they literally cannot exist without each other. In a mortal sense, this would translate as love. If Kai would be willing to do anything for Rei, it only proves their bond."

            Lee sighed. "I'm trying to believe you Mariah, but it's still rather difficult."

            "Lee, did you even really want to kill Rei in the first place?" she asked.

            "Of course not, but he broke the law."

            "Well this is a way around the law." Mariah sighed. "I'm sure Rei will bring Drigger back once everything's done."

            "You are sure about this," Lee breathed. He looked over at Kai and sighed. "Fine, he can go free, the charges are dropped. Kevin, Gary?"

            "Sure, I guess it all makes sense," Kevin said, in a tone that clearly indicated he didn't understand a thing that had gone on just now. Gary simply nodded in agreement.

            Lee turned back to Kai. "You won, Rei goes free."

            Kai smiled. "Thank you."

            "I'm sure Rei will be doing all the thanking you need," Mariah said with a smirk as she stood up and walked out of the room. Kevin and Gary both snickered as they followed her and Kai hung his head.

            "That would be the main reason why I was reluctant to say a word," he muttered.

            Lee laughed at him. "Don't worry, I think you'll find Mariah is just worse than most." Lee and Kai walked out of the room to see Rei looking over anxiously. Lee smiled. "I'm glad he'll be with someone like you Kai, I still care for him and I know you'll treat him right."

            Kai just nodded and looked down in surprise as Lee held out his hand. He shook his head wryly as he clasped the proffered hand. "I hope this means we have made an ally of you."

            "We were never enemies my friend." The two reached the dais and Lee took his seat while Kai stood by Rei. Rei glanced at the two of them nervously.

            Lee smiled at Rei. "You're very lucky to have someone like Kai with you Rei, he's managed to convince us to set you free and ..." Lee stood up and walked over to him holding out the hilt of the Drigger blade, to Rei's amazement. "He's convinced us that you are indeed the right person to take care of this for now. You hold the pride of our clan in your hands Rei, I know you will not fail us in any task you perform."

            Rei stared in amazement as he was handed the sword. He looked up to see that Lee was completely serious. He bowed, hilt held to his chest. "I will do everything in my power to uphold the pride of my clan." He looked up as Lee suddenly tilted his chin up and grinned as Lee smiled at him. "Thank you my brother."

            Lee embraced him quickly, wary of the blade between them. "I am glad I will not have to punish you for your foolishness this time. You always manage to get away with things somehow."

            Rei grinned. "What can I say? I have rather unique talents."

            Lee went back up to stand with the other three on the dais while Rei looked over at Kai.

            "Thank you," he whispered quietly, his eyes shining as he looked upon Kai. Kai shifted uncomfortably under the grateful gaze but nodded at him.

            Then Kai noticed the golden green gaze of the tiger cub fixed on him. He glared down at the little cub. He was the first to look away. "You were right," he growled. Rei looked confused, but the cub jumped up on Kai, who caught him out of reflex. The cub started to lick his face in an affectionate manner. Kai didn't seem too honoured by it though and Rei giggled at the sight.

            "I'll be back at your house Rei," Kai muttered, still holding the cub close as he walked away.

            Rei shook his head as he left, feeling extremely elated at his sudden freedom. He looked down at the Drigger blade he still held and sheathed it in his empty scabbard. He looked up to see the others starting to move off. Kevin and Gary clapped his shoulder and grinned as they walked past and Rei smiled, glad to have things between them settled. Lee clasped his hand as he left and soon it was only him and Mariah.

            He looked at her guiltily. He'd been rather rude to her, but last night he was too on edge to be anything else. She smiled, knowing what he was thinking of and walked over to him.

            "I think I know now why you did not want to be with me Rei." Rei looked at her confused and she laughed softly at his naïveté. "You are very lucky to have Kai with you. And perhaps to you he is much more attractive than I am."

            Rei blushed. He should have known she'd notice his feelings for Kai, they were rather obvious he supposed. "You're not angry?"

            She shrugged. "Who am I to stand in the way of destiny?" Her golden eyes caught his in an intense stare. "You still do not believe, do you?" her glance flicked to the sheathed scimitar and she sighed. "You will soon, but don't fight it Rei, events will work out much better if you do not fight them."

            "I'm still not sure," Rei said softly.

            "You will be soon." Mariah reached up to kiss his cheek affectionately. "Now go and join your beloved." She laughed as he blushed furiously and left him to make his own way to his home.

            Rei walked through the streets with a newfound enthusiasm and he found himself running towards his home and Kai. Upon opening the door he found a rather humorous scene: Kai was tangled upside down in an overturned chair and glaring darkly at the innocent appearing kitten sitting at his head and tilting its own curiously.

            Rei burst out laughing at the adorable sight and Kai shifted around to glare at him instead. Rei managed to stop laughing, but couldn't hide the grin as he watched Kai straighten himself up. Rei moved over and picked up the kitten, still smiling at Kai.

            "If I didn't know any better I'd be jealous," Rei murmured. Kai thought he intended it for the kitten, but his eyes were trained on him as he said it. Kai snorted and turned away heading into the bedroom. Rei grinned and followed him.

            "Thank you Kai," he said again. "I know I didn't want your help, but I'm glad you did."

            "I did what I had to do," Kai told him simply.

            "Still, I guess I wasn't thinking properly, but you made me see what an idiot I was being." Rei saw Kai's amusement and grinned sheepishly. "But then I've always been like that, too stubbourn and proud to admit when I'm in trouble."

            "Well you're in a team now, you can't keep things to yourself."

            Rei nodded and sat down on the bed, releasing the kitten to the ground, where he promptly fell upon one of Rei's discarded shirts and batted at it. Kai sat down beside him.

            "So how so you feel now?" Kai asked.

            Rei sighed. "Tired, relieved, ecstatic." But tears filled his eyes and he looked down. Kai stared at him before quickly putting an arm around him much as he had done the night before. "I never realised just how draining it was on me," Rei whispered between sobs. He smiled though, through tears of relief. "Everything's lighter now that I know things are better."

            "They always are," Kai murmured, drawing Rei close and soothing him.

            They stayed there for a long time, eventually falling asleep as the day drew on, Rei feeling much more relieved and happy than he had in along while. But both secretly were enjoying every moment they could spend close to the other.

            A pair of golden-green eyes surveyed the tableau with amusement and contentment. It was only a matter of time now and everything would be right. The gaze flickered over to Kai's discarded sword and saw an approving red glow. Yawning, Drigger curled up in Rei's shirt and fell asleep, safe in the knowledge that things were proceeding just as they were supposed to.

*~*~*

Silver eyes opened warily at the slight sound of the soft yet insistent knocking on the chamber door. Catching Tala's wary gaze, Bryan got up and moved over to the door, wincing slightly at the injuries that had almost totally healed, but every so often a twinge would remind him of the price of defiance.

            A nervous servant stood there and delivered a message that Lord Wolf needed to see the High Lord immediately. Bryan nodded and sent him on his way, much to the man's relief.

            Tala had heard the message and was already sitting up. Fresh lash marks crisscrossed his naked back and he winced at every movement. Without asking, Bryan moved over and helped him to stand and get into his clothes.

            "This is it, isn't it?" he whispered in an empty voice. Tala did not answer him, confirming his suspicions. He blinked away stinging tears and looked aside, his hand slipping a bit from Tala's shoulder.

            "Bryan," Tala started, but was cut off as Bryan kissed him passionately, clinging desperately to him, all of his love transferred through that one action. Tala couldn't resist, the emotions were too much and he grabbed Bryan closer to him still, his desperation suddenly just as fierce.

            Bryan broke away and stared at Tala, his eyes red and moist. "Never forget," he whispered harshly, holding Tala close and planning kisses from his ear to his mouth. "Promise me."

            Tala smiled reassuringly at him. "No matter what happens, you know I shall never forget you, you are a part of me, my soul and my reason for living." He kissed Bryan gently before disentangling himself. "I'll see you soon my love," he whispered, trailing his hand down Bryan's cheek as he turned away and left the room.

            Bryan stood there, teas running unashamedly down his cheeks as he stared at the door through which his very existence had just left.

            "But will you truly still be my love when you return?"

_AN: So Rei's off the hook now for stealing the Drigger blade, thanks to Kai and … Mariah? … Okay, I know what you're all thinking, but I wanted her to have a nice part in this story, like a sister, I can't be mean to her all the time._

_Hopefully the next chapter will be slightly better than this one … I have something planned that I'm sure you'll all enjoy very much. ;D_

_Well, until then_

_Laters._


	13. Chapter Twelve

_Ha! I have returned with yet another chapter … obviously ^^;; Yes, well I rather like this chapter … one of the scenes towards the end particularly. Hope you guys all enjoy too._

**Chapter Twelve**

Rei noticed a distinct change in Kai's attitude over the next few days they spent in his old village. It wasn't really that noticeable unless you were really looking, actually, it seemed that Kai had only really changed to him. Tyson still thought the same of him as always, as did Max and Kenny. Dizzy never really talked to him much, but Rei thought he saw a hint of knowing in her eyes. But she was a spirit, who's to say what she did or didn't understand?

            But around Rei, Kai sometimes had a smile or a slightly more relaxed attitude that Rei hadn't seen before. He didn't know the cause of the change, but he liked it.

            Soon though, Kai got restless and insisted that they go on their way, once he was sure Max was completely healed. That was just another thing that confirmed Rei's admiration for Kai. He didn't often show it blatantly, but he cared for all of them and wanted the best for them.

            Of course Tyson was the one always beside Max making sure he was all right. Kenny would have gotten fed up with it, Max was his best friend after all, had he not walked in on a rather interesting situation the other day. Rei had laughed his head off when he heard it and Kai even managed a small smile of amusement when he retold the story.

            It seemed that Tyson had been in Max's room for a while and Kenny thought they had fallen asleep, only he heard some noises, one of which was a rather loud thump. He and Dizzy had raced into the room, not knowing what they would find, only they didn't expect to find Max pinning Tyson to the floor, kissing him passionately and the dragon quite happily responding. Of course they didn't notice the intruders until Dizzy made a rather loud comment from the doorway to get their attention.

            The two were teased about that for days.

            Of course now that everything was out in public, they didn't have to hide their affection and were often seen together just talking quietly with their heads close, or their fingers twined together.

            Rei always felt rather wistful whenever he saw them together like that.

            But today they were heading away from the village, continuing on their journey to Wrighton. Kai had all of them up just before dawn, much to Tyson's annoyance, but Rei was eager to go. It wasn't that he hated being back here, it was just that he felt rather restless about everything.

            Rei looked around curiously. He was one of the first up, probably because he was the first Kai woke, but soon the others joined him. But Rei frowned as he noticed more coming to join them.

            Lee grinned at his old friend. "We thought we might help you on your way to Wrighton."

            Rei looked surprised for a moment then grinned. "Thanks, it will be good to spend more time with you. All of you." He looked around at the other three with a grin.

            "Were flattered," Mariah rolled her eyes at him and they all chuckled.

            "Is everyone ready?" Kai came out of a house behind a widely yawning Tyson, chivvying him along, much to the swordsman's disgust. Tyson hated early mornings.

            "As always," Rei replied with a smile. Kai spared him a softer glance before making absolutely sure that everything was in readiness for the trip south.

            "Let's get to it then." And they started off again, the thrill of adventure calling to them, like a siren's song, beautiful, yet tinged with danger with every step they took.

*~*~*

Max and Tyson took the rear guard with Mariah and Dizzy talking excitedly and quietly just ahead of them. Kenny glanced over his shoulder at them while chatting with Kevin and Gary and occasionally Rei as well. Rei alternated between them and Kai and Lee up front. The two of them had gained a respect for each other that still did not quite overpower some suspicions between them, but they were friendly enough with each other and Rei didn't think anything serious would happen between them.

            Rei hoped not anyway. Lee was his oldest friend, and he was ecstatic to realise that even after what happened over the years that Lee still considered him a friend too. And Kai ... well, Rei still couldn't decide what it was about Kai that drew him, perhaps everything. He just didn't want them fighting, he really wanted them to get along, even if just for his sake.

            Rei hurried to catch up with the two of them discussing which turn to take in the path ahead.

            "You're right, Wrighton is in that direction," Lee was telling Kai. "But that path takes us down to the river and the way is eventually blocked."

            "But you're sure about this way?" Kai pointed ahead.

            Lee nodded and would have said something, but Rei cut in. "I don't think we should Lee."

            They both turned to look at him. "Why not?" Lee asked.

            Rei shrugged. "I just have this weird feeling. Why don't we take the left path and head out to the plains and cross back."

            Lee frowned. "That will take us at least half a day out of our way and we'll have to back track a bit." Lee glanced over at Kai, who also frowned then he turned back to Rei. "Why do you want to do that?"

            Rei shrugged. "Just an idea. Doesn't really matter."

            Kai studied him a moment longer before asking Lee, "Which way then?"

            "I still say straight south."

            Kai looked over at Rei who just held up his hands. "Straight south it is then. Go tell the others what path we took."

            "Sure." Rei headed back, wondering why he had a knot of apprehension forming in the pit of his stomach.

*~*~*

Kai looked around nervously. Something was wrong with the surroundings. He glanced over at Lee to see the neko-jin rather tense himself. He couldn't quite put his finger on what was wrong, but it was something.

            Kai heard Rei come up behind them. "Kai," he whispered. "The others are rather confused. Why did we stop?" he sounded nervous.

            "Something's wrong," Lee replied.

            "What?"

            "It's too quiet," Kai finally said, realising just what was going on. His eyes widened. "We're being hunted."

            Lee swore. "I'd had reports of a new den of tigers in the area, but it didn't even cross my mind when we started out."

            Kai looked around nervously. "We'll back track. Tell the others to start—" He was cut off as they heard a yell from behind them. "Tyson," Kai muttered before dashing away, Lee and Rei close behind.

            The others were in a panic, running in all directions. Kenny, Max and Dizzy were nowhere to be found and Tyson was stumbling away from a large white tiger, who eyed them all warily. He was bleeding and holding his arm tightly. Even from so far away Kai could see the pain on his face. Kai saw movement in the trees and swore. The others were there, just ready to pounce.

            "Where are they?" he asked Mariah quietly. No one had dared to move.

            "They ran east through the woods," she whispered.

            Kai studied the situation. "When I say, run the same way, we have to catch up to them." He glanced at Lee and Rei who nodded. Gary, Kevin and Tyson were all too far away to hear him, but as Tyson glanced over, he caught Kai's eye and nodded, wincing slightly.

            The tiger snarled at him, seeing his movement. Kai had to act fast.

            "Now!" he yelled, shooting a fireball at the ground before the tiger, causing the large cat to leap back in fright. The others wasted no time in running from the scene, save Tyson, who was limping. Kai didn't stop to think, he just grabbed him and carried him away, much to Tyson's disgust. He heard sounds of pursuit and glanced over his shoulder, seeing movement from the corner of his eye.

            "So what's the plan?" Tyson asked.

            "We run, I scare them away."

            "Great plan," Tyson muttered sarcastically.

            "You got a better one?" Kai snarled, sending another fireball over his shoulder.

            "I'm not the leader here."

            Kai glared at him and glanced back again. There were no obvious signs of pursuit, but to be sure he sent a wave of fire behind him.

            "Are you trying to burn down the forest?" Tyson asked.

            "Would you shut up and let me save us?"

            "I never asked for you to save me."

            "Well, I'm not about to let you die so easily on me."

            "I'm touched." Tyson rolled his eyes. "They're not following us, so would you put me down now?" Kai gave him no warning as he let go. Tyson fell to the ground and yelped. He glared at Kai and rubbed at his backside. "I really don't like you, you do know that right?"

            "The feeling's mutual." Kai looked around. "I don't see the others."

            "You got us lost?"

            "Shut up! I'm trying to listen."

            Tyson muttered something under his breath but remained quiet after his grumble, watching Kai.

            "This way," Kai finally said, helping Tyson to his feet and pulling him in yet another direction. Tyson had no idea where he was now, everything looked exactly the same to him. And by the way Kai's mouth tightened in frustration, Tyson realised he was the same.

            Suddenly they heard sounds ahead of them. Tyson grinned, recognising voices. He and Kai came through the bushes into a small clearing where everyone had gathered. It seemed that Kenny, Max and Dizzy had all stopped here when they realised nothing was chasing them, and when they realised they were lost. The others were still close enough behind to have found out where they went, plus, being neko-jin, the five had sharper senses and were quite good trackers. But they were all so turned around now that even they had no idea where they were.

            "Tyson!" Max rushed over seeing Tyson limping beside Kai. "I shouldn't have ran, I should have stayed to help you."

            Tyson smiled at him softly. "You did the right thing Maxie."

            "You sure?"

            "Yeah, I wouldn't have wanted you hurt again." Tyson wrapped an arm around his shoulder, both in comfort and to ask Max to help him walk a bit further into the clearing.

            Kai moved to where everyone else was gathered as well. "What now?" he asked Lee and the others.

            Lee shook his head. "In the run to get away and find the others I got confused. I have no idea where we are."

            "Great." Kai sighed. "Is there any chance the tigers could find us here?"

            Lee shrugged. "Not sure. We really should get moving. Maybe we should head out east. Of course, telling the direction in the forest might be a bit of a problem." Even in the clearing most of the sky was obscured by the thick foliage. "Not to mention we might veer too far north and bypass the plains entirely."

            "We have to do something," Kai snapped. He started to pace, thinking things over.

            "Why don't we just go this way?" Rei asked innocently. Everyone looked over at him and saw he was pointing somewhere. "It's as good as any."

            Lee was going to protest, but he glanced over at Kai who was staring at Rei curiously. Kai shrugged, the faintest hint of a smile coming to his lips. "Why not? Take the lead Rei."

            Rei looked and saw the others were all looking at Kai curiously, but Kai was completely serious. Rei shrugged. "Sure." And he led them away through the dense underbrush.

*~*~*

Rei couldn't quite describe what was happening, but he knew that they were going the right way, the quickest, and safest way, to Wrighton. He didn't know how he knew, he just knew.

            Sometimes Lee would come and talk with him, curious about the path, but Rei couldn't tell him anything. He'd never been in these parts of the forest before, yet he seemed to instinctively know his way. It was almost like ...

            Rei almost stumbled as he suddenly realised something.

            _It's almost like magic._

            "Rei?"

            The neko-jin turned as Kai approached and smiled. "Hi Kai. Something wrong?"

            Kai shook his head. "No, I was thinking we should be looking for a place to stop for the night. It's getting close to sundown and everyone's getting tired, not to mention I'd like to have Tyson stop and rest for a bit."

            Rei nodded. "There's a small creek up ahead."

            Kai looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I'll go tell the others then."

            Rei nodded again, but he could feel Kai's eyes on him still for a moment longer before he turned away to inform the others of their plans for stopping. Rei let out a slow sigh of relief. Kai had been staring at him strangely all day and Rei was feeling slightly uncomfortable and self-conscious about it all. Just thinking about Kai made shivers crawl up his spine. He decided to concentrate instead on getting everyone to the spot where they'd be staying for the night.

            Kai walked around to everyone once they'd started to make camp, just to make sure that everything was going all right. Technically he was the leader, even if Rei was the vanguard at the moment, and he had his responsibilities. By the time he could rest though, it was already dark and Max was making something for dinner, with Tyson's help.

            Kai wasn't too sure he wanted to eat whatever they were preparing, so he looked for something else to grab his attention.

            One thing did. Rei was nowhere to be found. Kai headed over to the creek, thinking that would be the most probable place to find Rei, and it was. The neko-jin was crouching on the edge of the bank staring down into the water. As Kai stepped closer though, Rei suddenly stood and turned to face him. His ears were very sharp.

            Seeing Kai, Rei relaxed a bit and he turned back to the creek as Kai walked to stand beside him. They were both silent for a while before Kai finally spoke up.

            "How did you know?"

            Rei was still staring down at the water, lost in thought. "I don't know, I just did." He looked up to see Kai watching him. "Do you think ... was that ... I mean—"

            "You want to know if I thought it was your magic." Rei nodded and Kai looked out into the forest, thinking things over. Rei watched him a few moments longer before also turning away and watching the scenery. He was startled suddenly though when he felt Kai wrap his arms around him.

            "Kai?" Rei asked hesitantly with wide eyes.

            "Shush," Kai whispered soothingly. His hands rested on Rei's chest for the moment, his fingers lightly tracing patterns over the thin fabric of Rei's shirt. Rei looked over as Kai rested his chin on Rei's shoulder and saw that Kai had his eyes closed, his face an expression of tranquil concentration.

            "Do you feel that?" Kai asked as he trailed his hands lightly down Rei's chest. Rei shivered at the touch. Kai shook his head, a slight frown coming to his face. "Close your eyes Rei."

            Rei did so and Kai's hands continued to drift lower, resting over his abdomen. "You feel it there, when you sought out our path today, a tingling sensation, almost like you're connected with everything around you. You feel it inside you, in your blood."

            Rei nodded faintly, lost in the sensations as Kai's hands traveled in slow circles over his abdomen. He felt warmth start to travel through him. "It's almost sensual in its own way," Kai whispered against his neck and Rei couldn't help but shiver again. Kai's hands moved lower then suddenly flared out, yet for some reason, Rei could have sworn he still felt Kai's touch, only it felt somehow different.

            "You feel that."

            "Yes." Rei let out a small sound of surprise as he felt something else, almost like fire shooting up and through him. He opened his eyes and stared suddenly at the strange scene.

            He was glowing, as was everything around him. Kai's fingers seemed to be tangled around thing tendrils of white light that originated with him and led out to connect up to his surroundings. What disturbed him slightly was that he could still feel Kai's fingers as they moved over the tendrils.

            "This is your power," Kai whispered to him, opening his eyes and looking around with Rei. "I just made it visible. Do you believe me now when I say you're Earth?"

            Rei didn't answer. He still had huge doubts about that, but he could not deny there was something in him not entirely the same as others. "Perhaps," he finally said.

            Kai smiled in amusement at his denial. "You will eventually." Kai suddenly moved one of his hands away and made a pulling motion. The entire white glow around them was sucked into his hand and he closed his fist around it. Rei felt a tingle go through him at the action, but Kai suddenly gasped softly and leaned a bit more on Rei.

            "Sorry, that spell takes a rather large toll on me."

            Rei smiled. "Okay. You should get some rest then." He turned around, letting Kai lean on him more comfortably. "Thank you for showing me that." Kai mumbled something against his neck and Rei smiled, knowing Kai was exhausted. He helped Kai back to the camp, almost carrying him completely, but he ignored the few curious stares they got and managed to get Kai to his bedroll and under his blanket.

            Rei was about to move to the fire with the others when he was stopped as Kai called his name softly. He looked back around. Kai still had his eyes closed and was almost completely asleep.

            "I hope you truly do see soon, Rei," he said. "I need you with me."

            Rei leaned down with a smile and ran his fingers through Kai's hair in a comforting gesture. "Maybe Kai, but I promise I'll stay with you no matter what happens, I'll always be there when you need me."

            "Thank you." Rei let his fingers trail down Kai's painted cheek once he was sure Kai was completely asleep then moved back to sit with the others around the fire, though not really joining in with anything, his mind still occupied by the events from before and the feelings the other boy had so strongly evoked inside him.

*~*~*

"I don't know how you did it, and I really couldn't care, I'm just glad you got us out of that damned forest." Tyson grinned and clapped Rei on the back as they approached the small town of Guildeburg. They were still a fair bit north and east of Wrighton, but it was better than being stuck in a forest for ages.

            "Hey, I told you I would." Rei returned the grin.

            "Let's just find an inn so I can get a bath and a soft bed for one night," Mariah said with a grimace. "I haven't spent so long outdoors for along time, and I'm still not quite used to it again."

            Lee chuckled at his sister's complaints. "Don't mind her Rei, you know what she's like."

            Rei rolled his eyes. "Indeed I do at that." There were a few chuckles at this, and a glare from Mariah. Rei looked back to see everyone close by. "Does anyone know a good inn here? I didn't head out south when I left so I've never been here before."

            Kenny shrugged then said, "I guess it doesn't really matter, we can ask around once we're inside."

            "Yeah, so let's stop talking and do that," Kai snapped. Tyson rolled his eyes and Max giggled at this, but no one protested and they all headed into the town, leaving Kai to take up the rear, with Rei waiting close by with a smile. They started to walk along with the others when Kai suddenly stopped and turned around, staring at the road behind them with a frown.

            "Kai?" Rei asked curiously. "Is something wrong?"

            Kai stared at the road a moment longer before shaking his head. "No. Let's get going." But even after that he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was either following them or watching them somehow.

            _We should be safe inside the town,_ Kai thought as he entered the gates with the rest of his party. _I just hope we get to Wrighton soon, I get the feeling that things are starting to come together and we need to be ready for anything._

*~*~*

Bryan paced his room nervously, waiting, as he had for over a week, for summons  to the dungeons, or to the High Lord, or even just for the door to open and reveal the one person he wanted to see above all else.

            When that did actually happen though, Bryan was so startled he almost jumped. He turned quickly to face the door as it opened and his breath caught as he saw who entered the room.

            "Tala." He smiled in relief and rushed over to his bonded, ready to catch him in a tight embrace, but his step faltered as he moved closer and he suddenly frowned, despairing as he looked upon the cold empty form of his beloved. "Tala? What happened?" Bryan reached out a hand to caress Tala's cheek and icy blue eyes flashed angrily, the only warning Bryan had before he was suddenly pinned against the wall.

            Bryan's eyes opened wide with shock, then he winced and cried out in pain as Tala pushed him further against the hard stone.

            "Don't ever touch me," Tala hissed in a cold venomous tone before he threw Bryan to the floor as he would a piece of clothing or an object of no import. "We head out to Wrighton in the morning, so it would be best if you got some rest." His voice was hollow and devoid of all tone and infliction that made it Tala's.

            Bryan was so stunned by everything that he did not move for a long time, he just lay getting his breath back as Tala moved to sit on his bed. He finally pushed himself onto his knees, wincing at the pain in his chest from where Tala had held him against the wall with his arm. He looked over at the still figure on the bed then turned away, moving to his own bed, knowing there was nothing to do.

            He sat leaning against the wall, staring down at the golden band on the index finger of his left hand, tears filling his eyes.

            The cold empty shell sitting on the other bed was no longer his Tala.

_AN: I know, you guys are all wondering about Tala, but I can't explain that part of the story totally yet, a few things have to happen and they have to be at a certain place, I do actually have this story planned out … mostly. But I do hope you guys liked that chapter._

_Until next time we meet … or interact … or do whatever …_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Thank you to all who reviewed and I am very sorry that this took me so long to update, I don't have as much time to write as I once did, not to mention this was a frustrating chapter to write._

_I know everyone's curious about Tala, but I have plans for all of my characters in future chapters, lots of drama and stuff, for that is rather enjoyable for me, and for you guys too I hope. ^_^ Still, I hope you guys like this chapter too._

**Chapter Thirteen**

There were four to a room, that was the best they could do. Lee had immediately proclaimed that he had to stay with Mariah, for her protection, which she growled darkly at. Dizzy wanted to stay with Kenny. She'd hardly left his side since becoming human, though she was becoming quite attached to Mariah as well. Kai didn't want Max and Tyson left alone in a room together, though he didn't particularly want to share, so Gary and Kevin stayed with them while he and Rei stayed in a smaller room nearby. The last choice was made my Mariah. Kai would have shrugged it off as her just being bossy as she appeared to be, but the sly look in his direction had him narrowing his eyes at her deviousness. It was not chance that left him and Rei alone in a room together.

            Rei, of course, was oblivious to this, as were the others, though Dizzy shot them curious looks and Lee kept glancing between Kai and Mariah. What was really important though was that Rei still had no idea about Kai's feelings, which made saying with him less uncomfortable than it could have been, especially after the incidents in the forest with him.

            "Hey Kai?"

            Kai shook himself from his thoughts and glanced over at Rei standing in the doorway to their room, holding the small tiger cub as it dozed. "Yeah?"

            "The others are thinking about doing things around town. Tyson, Max and Kenny are looking around with Gary and Kevin, but Lee and the girls stayed behind. I was wondering if you wanted to do anything."

            Kai had to force back the thoughts that Rei was implying more with his question than he was and stared at the neko-jin curiously. "Did you have something in mind?"

            Rei shifted nervously, but now that Kai had asked he couldn't avoid telling. "I was going to check out the word on the streets, see if things here are as bad as up North."

            "Check out how?" Kai didn't like the evading looks Rei was sending his way.

            "Just asking around, you know, boring stuff."

            "Well if it's so boring then you won't mind some company then." A slight flash of fear and annoyance in Rei's eyes gave him away. Kai smirked, knowing he'd waned to go alone, but he wouldn't let anyone, least of all Rei, out on the streets alone. Not with everything that was happening.

            "Sure," Rei sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. He really had hoped that Kai had something else planned; he didn't want the other man knowing about how he wanted to 'scope things out'. Yet it was too late to do anything about that now.

            He put the sleepy kitten on the bed. He raised his head slightly and yawned, sitting up on his front paws momentarily.

            Rei chuckled. "Not today little one, it'll be just us. You keep sleeping." The kitten didn't seem to have a problem with that. He lay back down at Rei's words and started dozing again.

            Rei smiled at the sight before turning to Kai. "Shall we then?" he asked weakly. Kai just nodded and left the room. Rei exhaled loudly and wondered again why he'd asked Kai to come along.

            Heading out, Rei looked round curiously, staring at things that Kai often passed right by. It was as though he was seeing something Kai couldn't. He stopped by quickly and said a few words to a woman standing on a street corner. She murmured something back to Rei and he handed her a few coins, shaking his head slightly with a small smile. She glanced over at Kai and smirked. Kai wondered what had passed between the two.

            "This way," Rei said, pulling him in a particular direction. "Just stay back when I say, I know what I'm doing I've walked the streets before. Don't do or say anything unless I say."

            Kai glared. He was not used to being pushed around like this, but he decided to grit his teeth, knowing that arguing now would get them nowhere. "Fine," he muttered.

            Rei winced, knowing what his tone meant, but his attention was soon directed to another source as he came upon the alleyway the whore told him about. Gesturing for Kai to follow him, he headed into the darkened laneway, looking around carefully for any sign of movement or life.

            "So what do we have here?"

            Kai glared and Rei almost jumped as a man moved forward from the walls, smirking at them.

            "I'm looking for information," Rei said with a soft smile, moving towards the man, his hands held out in a non-threatening way, yet the Drigger blade stayed at his side. The man glanced at it once, his smile appearing to widen slightly.

            "Information huh?"

            "Yeah."

            "You know it'll cost, and considering you're a stranger too, it'll cost more. Of course if it's the wrong sort of info to the wrong sort of person then you'll be decorating a ditch somewhere outside of town."

            Kai growled softly at this, but Rei held up a hand, making him stop. "Ever go to Forshire?"

            The man shrugged. "I have a few associates there, I haven't heard much from the town recently though."

            Rei nodded. "You probably won't. New management. I was just curious if that same takeover had happened here."

            The man froze. "You're from Forshire?"

            "Was there for a few years."

            "Know what happened to Old Rudy?"

            Rei winced. "Dead. Was he headed here?"

            "Maybe. I'd heard a few rumours from him, then nothing." The man suddenly looked suspicious. "Let's talk about the cost of your info now." He eyed Rei up and down with a smile that hid a lot. "I'll let you start the bidding, yet I still get last say on the price."

            "Fine." Rei glanced quickly at Kai, looking a bit nervous. "First off, I want to know management situations southwards. There are people I'm looking to avoid."

            "Now that's a big ask." The man grinned. "What are you willing to pay?"

            Rei smirked and walked towards him, though his heart was pounding nervously. He could feel Kai's eyes on him. He could almost see the look of shock and disgust as he sidled up to the man, pressing firmly against him and whispering in his ear.

            He definitely heard Kai growl just before he walked up and tugged him away, his arm staying wrapped around his waist possessively. Rei looked stunned for a moment before he frowned at Kai.

            The man glared. "Something wrong?" he snapped at Kai.

            Kai was about to answer when Rei glared at him fiercely and pulled away. He turned back to the man and shrugged. "A rookie, but a loyal one." Kai blinked at the brush off and Rei ignored him after that, thinking things over. He knew Kai would get in the way again if he tried his first offer again. So instead, he undid his top button to reach down his shirt. "How about a different offer then?" he suggested.

            "Not sure how attractive it will be after the one you just set," the man grumbled, but when Rei pulled out a small parcel, his eyes widened and he reached for it almost instinctively.

            Kai gaped. What in the hells was Rei doing with _that_?

            "Close to four ounces, purest you can find. Worth quite a lot as you should know, even more so now, with the lack of traffic from the northern towns."

            "You know quite a bit more than you let on," the man murmured, eyeing Rei cautiously still, his eyes narrowed even further. "With that on you, I should be more worried about who you'll say this all to."

            "Just for me, and my traveling companions. It's also to ensure your silence. Once we're done, I never existed … we never existed." He glanced back at Kai again. "Do we have a deal?"

            "What info?"

            "What do you know about Falcon and Wolf and the prophet?"

            The man's eyes widened. "No way in hells! They took Forshire?"

            "And probably more."

            "You've made quite dangerous enemies, my friend."

            Rei shrugged. "So did they." Suddenly he didn't look so naïve and helpless. "The price?" he asked firmly.

            The man glanced down at the packet in his hands, biting his lip as he nodded and took the proffered gift. "Those names are dangerous these days. There are already some here allied to them. I'm not."

            "I figured as much when you mentioned Rudy."

            The man shrugged. "I'm not one for revolutions, messy things, disrupting business, yet others aren't as stuck in this way as I am. Down south you shouldn't have too much problems, but you should still be discreet. Not sure which leaders have already gone over, but I know they have some high-ups in the underside with them. Wrighton's the place you have to look out for."

            "Wrighton?" Rei tried to look nonchalant. "Why's that?"

            "They took that before they even headed North. Been gone for a year or more now. Don't know why they wanted the North first, but it must have been some good reason." The man licked his lips and glanced at Kai. "Some things aren't meant for some ears though."

            Rei's eyes widened as he realised what the man was talking about. "Head back a bit," he ordered Kai firmly. Kai was about to protest, but Rei's serious expression and his glare warned him away. He glanced darkly once at the other man before walking off out of hearing range. He felt his blood boil though as Rei pulled the man close so that nothing could be heard by anyone else. He watched as Rei's face grew paler and his expression grimmer. As the man leaned back and Rei whispered something frantically to him, Kai knew something was very wrong, yet he couldn't have cared less right now.

            The man said something to Rei and Rei shook his head in disbelief before running a hand through his long fringe hanging out of his ponytail. He sighed and managed a small smile of gratitude for the man.

            The man had other ideas however. Kai's eyes widened and he took a step forward as he grabbed Rei and pushed him against the wall, kissing him furiously and groping at him. What stopped Kai from running over there and putting a stop to everything was the way Rei was tugging at the other man's neck, pulling him closer.

            They finally broke away, Rei grinning slyly and chuckling at the man as he said something. Kai turned away as Rei looked at him. Rei felt a huge pang of guilt as he saw Kai look away, a cold, hurt expression on his face, but he didn't push the guy away. He just smiled again and gently removed his arms from around his waist.

            "Thanks for the info, and remember, I don't exist."

            "Right, we had a deal." He eyed Rei up and down again. "Though I'm not quite sure it would have been as good as I could have gotten."

            Rei smirked. "Well it's the best you're going to get from me." He pressed his hand to his lips and blew him a kiss. "Enjoy your gift," he called out over his shoulder.

            Kai didn't glance at Rei as they started moving again, not trusting himself to say anything lest he blurt everything out. He hardly took any notice of the path they were taking, his emotions roiling.

            He was startled however when Rei pulled him into another small side street and pushed him against a wall. Kai stared at him in astonishment, but before he could say anything, Rei put his hand behind his neck and pulled him close.

            "I'd rather not have an argument and have people glance at us curiously," Rei hissed quietly, moving against him slightly, causing Kai's eyes to widen, "and the inn would be just as bad, so pretend like we're doing something else."

            Kai gulped before he suddenly got a hold of himself and glared at Rei. "Argument?"

            "What the hell did you think you were doing back there?" Rei whispered furiously, his other arm seeking out his waist and pulling him even closer to him. "You almost blew everything for me."

            "What was I doing?" Kai flipped them around so that Rei was now against the wall. "What were you doing?"

            "Getting information."

            "Looked like you were getting something very different from information to me."

            Rei blushed slightly and looked away momentarily. "Things are done differently in the underside."

            "You were selling yourself."

            Rei's eyes flashed dangerously and he growled, his sharp claws digging into Kai's skin, making him wince. "You make it sound like something it's not. I was getting something I needed. In return, I was offering something he wanted."

            "Nothing is worth the price you were about to pay," Kai hissed furiously. "Your dignity and innocence is the most precious thing you have. And you would have given it up for …" Kai just shook his head slightly.

            Rei waited a long time before he said anything. "I left those things behind many years ago Kai."

            Kai looked startled and he would have pulled back, but Rei still had a tight grip on him. He licked his lips. "What? How …" He gulped. "I don't want to know."

            Rei's eyes filled with tears as he saw the look on Kai's face. "Kai … don't …. Please don't say anything to Lee or the others."

            "So _now you think it's shameful," Kai almost spat._

            "Stop being so self-righteous, the world isn't like that Kai, I'm not like that." Rei sighed. "I wish you hadn't come with me."

            Kai felt as though ice had settled in his stomach with those simple words, yet Rei didn't seem to notice. He tried to pull away, but was startled when Kai drew them together in an embrace.

            "I wish you could trust me with you," Kai whispered before he pulled away, looking sadly at Rei before he started walking away.

            Rei blinked back tears and slammed his fist against the alley wall. "Damn it," he muttered. "Why do I feel so guilty? And why does he care so much about me?"

            He glanced around once before following after Kai, his thoughts troubled and confused. Just what had really happened? Why was Kai so upset about everything? And why did he suddenly care so much?

            _And why in the name of the Powers do I feel like that argument was all staged just so I could feel him that close to me again?_

*~*~*

No one really noticed the tension between the two as they walked through the inn's door because Tyson's excited babbling had captured everyone's attention. Rei and Kai tried to puzzle out exactly what he was going on about without saying anything, but it was just too difficult.

            "All right Kinomiya, slow down and tell me exactly what has you so happy?" Kai glanced at Max with narrowed eyes and the two boys blushed.

            "Kai!" Tyson protested, his face crimson.

            Kai shrugged and took a seat in the common room. "Just a thought, it seemed the most likely possibility."

            Max was still blushing furiously and the others were chuckling, but Tyson was glaring at Kai now.

            "I was just telling everyone about the tournament I found out about."

            "Tournament?" Rei asked curiously, sitting down as well, quite far away from Kai, as others noticed. But right now, what was going on with Kai and Rei was another situation to be dealt with later.

            "Yeah, in Wrighton. That's just perfect isn't it?"

            Rei paled. "Yeah, sure."

            Tyson frowned. "You don't sound so thrilled."

            "Well, I think when we get to Wrighton we should keep a low profile." Everyone was looking at Rei now.

            "Why?" Max asked.

            "Rei did some scouting," Kai informed them sharply. "And he was just about to tell us everything he knows."

            Rei glared at Kai. "Not everything, just the important things."

            "Why not everything?" Lee asked. "Don't you trust us?"

            Rei shook his head. "It's not like that Lee, some things I learned, you can't know, no one can. It would be too risky. We have enough trouble to deal with without getting involved with the Underside."

            Lee still looked a bit hurt, but Mariah placed a hand on his arm and shook her head. She looked back at Rei with a smile. "So what should we be worried about?"

            "'We'?" Rei looked confused.

            "We're coming with you," Kevin told him with a grin. Rei blinked at this and Kevin frowned. "You're not happy?"

            "No, I'm just surprised," Rei admitted. "I'll be glad to have you along, as I'm sure the others will be too."

            "So …?" Tyson prompted.

            "Um, yeah. Apparently Wrighton is the southern stronghold for our enemies. It was taken over even before the North was touched. We're going to have a lot of trouble with this place, hence the reason why I think we should keep a low profile."

            "Oh." Tyson looked disappointed. "I was looking forward to entering."

            "Then enter under your own name," Kai suggested quietly. "Most people don't realise that Kinomiya Takao is 'Tyson the Dragon Swordsman'." He smirked. "It'll be interesting to see what sort of fighters they have in the South."

            "Kai!" Rei was looking worried. "I really don't think it's a good idea. We could get found out."

            "And entering a tournament would be the last thing they expect of us," Kai countered. "It's too public, they'll look at all the strangers exhibiting odd behaviour. Look at us, a group of fighters. If we don't enter everyone will see that as very odd. This is our way of getting into the town without a second glance."

            Rei frowned, he still didn't like it, but Kai did have a point. "I guess." He sighed. "I suppose we should all enter then, to make things even more believable."

            "Of course," Mariah said. Everyone looked at her and she pouted. "Like only you men should have the fun. I want to be in this too."

            "It does sound like fun," Max admitted. "And I'll be able to see how good I really am compared to professionals." He grinned and looked over at Kenny. "What about you?"

            Kenny shook his head. "I'm not a swordsman Max, you know that. I'll be your healer instead, that way I don't stick out either."

            Tyson grinned. "Great! This is going to be such a fantastic trip. I can't wait to get to Wrighton now."

            Kai smirked at him. "I'll be looking forward to facing off against you in the final round Kinomiya."

            Tyson returned the look. "Same here Hiwatari, I wouldn't have things turn out any different."

            Rei shared a look with Max and rolled his eyes.

            This was going to be a disaster, he just knew it.

*~*~*

Kai was sitting on the bed he was to share with Rei just staring at his blade.

            He'd observed the neko-jin throughout the rest of the day with mixed feelings. Everything was just so confusing now, finding out more about Rei, and then the situation in the alley afterwards. He knew what he felt now, it grew stronger everyday, but now he started to doubt everything.

            He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. His blade glowed and suddenly Dranzer appeared before him. He smiled briefly and she flew straight to him, sensing his distress.

            "Ah Dranzer," he breathed, ruffling her feathers slightly. He smiled as he felt her reassuring presence. "I'm glad I have you with me," he admitted. "I doubt I could have gotten as far on my own."

            She pecked at his ear and he glared at her. "What was that for?" He raised an eyebrow at her response. "Self-confidence? I have self-confidence, doesn't mean I don't appreciate you being here too."

            She nuzzled his cheek and perched on his shoulder.

            It was a while before Kai broke the comfortable silence between them.

            "Do you recall how once I was concerned about the bond between Earth and Fire?" he asked quietly, not looking at the phoenix on his shoulder staring at him in some concern. "You told me their relationship did not have to be passionate, or sexual in nature, just a bond that linked them together. I was so relieved by that." Kai looked away, trying to hide the emotions showing in his eyes. Dranzer moved closer to him, worried by his words and actions. He petted her again before falling silent.

            He looked back over at her when she nudged him. He sighed before continuing.

            "What if I said I wanted that now? A bond of passion and …" Kai blushed slightly, trailing off instead of finishing his thoughts. "I want to be with Rei," he said simply instead. "But I don't think that relationship is possible with him now. I doubt that he will feel the same for me. He still doesn't even recognize himself as a part of us."

            Kai looked over as he felt something press down on the bed. It was Drigger. The kitten tilted his head slightly before padding over to Kai and sitting on his knee, purring softly in a reassuring manner. Kai smiled at him and picked him up. He lay down and placed the tiger on his chest, Dranzer roosting nearby.

            "Don't worry though kitten," he whispered. "I won't give up on him."

            Drigger purred in contentment and snuggled up to Kai. Kai smiled at the sight before closing his eyes and beginning to doze off himself.

            Rei opened the door to the room cautiously some time later. Kai had come up to their room earlier, pleading fatigue. He'd stayed down talking with Lee and the others. Kai seemed like he needed to think a few things over in private. Rei knew how much privacy meant to Kai and gave it to him, despite how worried he felt. And guilty. He couldn't forget the guilt he felt, though he wondered why he felt so guilty.

            He stopped as he saw the sight that greeted him on the bed.

            Kai was lying on his side, facing the door, curled up slightly, the kitten lightly held in his grasp with Dranzer on his other side by the wall, looking rather comfortable. Kai looked so peaceful when he slept. Rei had caught himself watching the powerful man a few times.

            Like now.

            He shook himself slightly and continued into the room, closing the door firmly behind himself. He undressed and made his way over to the other side of the small room to the bed, trying his best not to disturb the other occupants as he slid under the blankets.

            He faced Kai now and gulped slightly. He hadn't been this close to him since the incident in the ally earlier that day. He could still feel Kai's arms around his waist and his breath ghosting over his face. Then his embrace …

            Rei looked away and lay on his back instead, still glancing over at the sleeping form beside him. He reached out and trailed his fingers down Kai's painted cheek.

            "Kai," he breathed, his voice filled with longing and laced with sadness. He turned away onto his side, shuffling away from the leader slightly as he tried to gather his thoughts and fall into a restless sleep.

            He didn't see the half-open green-gold eyes watching him sadly as he did so.

_AN: Okay … just so you know, a bit of angst is necessary every now and then, plus this shall make the next few chapters all the more enjoyable to read. Seriously, I do have big plans for them all, especially in the next chapter. That's why this one was so hard to write, because the next few are like "THE CHAPTERS_". __

_You all know what I mean, the good stuff where everything happens. ^_^ Hope that got you all happy and anticipated._

_Hope you guys liked,_

_Until next time._


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_I must apologise for my extended leave of absence from this fic … various things that I won't detail (very boring I assure you)But I'm here now with perhaps my longest chapter of this fic yet, so I'm hoping you'll forgive me. Not only that, this is where things get interesting ^__^_

_Enjoy._

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kai turned around and looked over his shoulder again, frowning darkly as he did so.

            "Something wrong?" Lee asked, wondering why he kept doing that.

            Kai shook his head. "Not overtly. I just have the strangest sensation that someone is following us."

            Lee glanced back around and frowned. "There's nothing there."

            "I know … but still." Kai's eyes grew distant and he didn't say anything more. Lee glanced at him curiously for a moment before concentrating on the road ahead. Wrighton was just over the next hill.

            Everyone else was chatting excitedly, but Lee could see Kai getting wound up tighter with each step they took closer to the prosperous town. He knew there was something bad ahead, they would all be fools if they could not feel it, but Kai seemed to sense more than they could.

            "So what are we going to do after we sign up for the tournament?" Lee heard Tyson ask the others.

            "Well, I was hoping to head to the university," Kenny informed him. "Maybe then I'll be able to help find a way to restore Dizzy to her proper plane."

            "Really?" The corporeal spirit seemed taken aback by this.

            "You didn't think I wouldn't try to do something to rectify my mistake did you?" Kenny almost sounded hurt by the insinuation.

            "No, I just thought you would wait until al this business with the Dark Lord was over."

            "Well, I don't think I'll be able to do everything right now," Kenny admitted. "But that doesn't mean I can't still research up on the phenomenon for future reference."

            "Oh. Thank you."

            Lee smiled as he glanced over his shoulder and saw Kenny and Dizzy both blushing at each other. The looks on the others' faces expressed varying emotions, from delight to amusement. Tyson was trying to hold in his laughter, until Max poked him in the ribs and whispered something in his ear that made him blush.

            "So what about everyone else?" Rei asked, tactfully changing the subject and drawing attention away from the slightly embarrassed couple.

            "Not sure," Mariah said. "Maybe I'll go with Kenny and Dizzy to the university, or stay with you all."

            "I'll be checking out the competition," Tyson grinned. "We'll have to see exactly what these southern swordsmen are like."

            "Ahem." Mariah glared and raised an eyebrow.

            "Or _swordswomen_," Tyson amended with a sigh.

            "Thank you." Mariah looked appeased and the White Tigers chuckled, Rei included.

            "I'll stick with Tyson, it will be interesting to see various techniques," Max told them, a slight flush to his cheeks.

            "I'm sure that's exactly why you're staying with him," Rei commented dryly, causing a few laughs." Gary? Kevin? What about you two?"

            Kevin shrugged. "Look around I guess. We haven't been outside for quite a while."

            "Yeah" Gary agreed. "Maybe we'll check out a few taverns." The two grinned at each other.

            "Properly supervised of course," Lee added, starting them. They were unaware he had been listening in on the conversation. "I think it would be best if I stuck with you two, just to make sure you don't get up to much mischief." Kevin and Gary looked a bit down at this but Lee was unsympathetic. "We do have to be careful you know, we don't want anyone getting caught here. This isn't all a vacation."

            "We know," Rei told him quietly, his eyes drifting to Kai who was still leading them down the long road to Wrighton.

            "Good." Lee moved to stand beside Kai again. Rei hesitated only a moment before following him.

            "Hey Kai?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly as he talked with their leader. Lee glanced at him curiously. Rei had hardly looked at Kai much less talked to him since leaving Guildeburg. Something had happened and though they didn't show it too much, there was sometimes a tense air about the two of them that put the others on edge.

            Kai glanced at Rei, his face still emotionless, as it usually was, but this time it seemed more forced than his usual 'lost in thought' sort of blankness. "Yes?"

            "What are you planning to do? Didn't you have something to do in Wrighton originally before the tournament and Mr. Dickinson's warning?"

            Kai nodded. "I'll be looking for the Tablets of Fire and Darkness."

            "What are they?"

            Kai frowned slightly in thought. "Very old scripts that talk about the prophecy of the Dark Lord and the Immortal Spirits. No one really knows where they are, or cares that much. In fact, hardly any know of their existence. I only know of them because of my study of the topic. It was said they were in the area around Wrighton … though I only knew the place, not the name of the place. The record I had was so old it predated most modern cities and towns. There are no duplicates of them, but it was mentioned they were lost in a landslide or something years ago. Had anyone really considered their worth they would have been found. But luckily no one had."

            "Luckily? Rei asked skeptically. "I don't see how it's lucky that you have to search so much for them."

            "If they were easy to find and more people knew about them, the Dark Lord would already have them in his possession. It's good that he knows nothing of them."

            Rei chuckled sheepishly. "Guess that makes sense."

            Kai managed a small smile. "Yeah. Actually, I was hoping you might be able to help with this." He seemed almost reluctant to ask.

            "Really?" Rei frowned. "How?"

            "I'm assuming that any information to be found on the scripts would be known to the Underside. I may require your assistance to help me out with details. I only have the vaguest knowledge of their location."

            Rei hesitated. "You sure?"

            Kai bit his lip. "I need those scripts Rei," he said quietly, firmly. Seeing his determination, Rei realised how important this was.

            Rei nodded. "Okay then. We'll talk once we get to an inn. We'll have to start tomorrow as well, that will give me enough time to figure out just who's working for who. I know a few contacts here who are still managing to keep from submitting, though their price for their help will be very high."

            "I'm sure we can overcome that barrier."

            Rei nodded. "Then I'll help."

            "Thank you."

            Rei didn't answer, he just walked along with the two leaders in silence, glancing at the road ahead much in the same way as Kai was doing.

            Lee wondered exactly what had happened to incite such an odd conversation.

*~*~*

Wrighton.

            The scent of salty air assaulted them before they even stepped into the town. Voices were raised in the normal bustle seen in any town. People walked around, going to markets heading back home, rushing around on errands. It was perfectly normal. Which immediately put them all on edge.

            Rei frowned. Forshire was nothing like this when the Dark Lord sent his minions. There was always an air of fear and uncertainty hanging over everything. Even the common townsfolk had noticed and acted suspicious of everything. But this …

            He began to wonder if his contacts were even alive any more in a city that had taken so easily to the Dark Lord's rule. Kai and the others were thinking along the same lines, but appeared only slightly less worried. Because of his knowledge of the world's less savory sides, Rei could see problems and dangers were they could not.

            "I'm going to need a lot more than what I have to get what we need," he whispered to Kai as they headed to an inn.

            Kai glanced at him worriedly for a moment before leading them all inside a large clean looking building. This time they managed to get two rooms joined with a small sitting room. They all squeezed into the middle room and looked over at Kai who looked suddenly serious.

            "I want all of you to watch every move you make. There is always someone watching and making one mistake can be fatal. Do not act suspicious in any way. Act the parts we're playing, we're meant to be mercenaries or traveling swordsmen … whatever." Kai glanced at Tyson.

            "Right," Tyson agreed, taking over. "We should all stick in groups as well. I've traveled with a few parties of mercenaries. Trouble happens when we split up. So I suggest we all go to sign in for the tournament then split up into moderate groups tomorrow."

            "Mariah and I will stay with Kenny and Dizzy," Lee said. "We shouldn't expect too much trouble at the university, but it's better to be safe." They all nodded. "Kevin Gary, you two stay with Max and Tyson." The two neko-jins nodded. And what about you two?" he glanced over at Rei and Kai.

            "We've got our own things to take care of," Kai told him. "And a large group for that would be too suspicious."

            The others looked about to protest but Rei glared at them. "Trust me guys, the less you know about any of what we're doing is better."

            The others looked a bit suspicious but didn't say anything more. After all, Kai should know what he was doing and Rei wasn't stupid either, he knew the streets better than anyone among them. They decided to head off to register for the tournament then. It would be starting in three days.

            Rei hung back from the others a bit with Kai, wanting to talk quietly. He looked over at Kai. "We've still got a problem," he whispered so as not to alert the others.

            "What have you got on you?" Kai asked quietly.

            "Not enough, not now at least after seeing what the town is like. I was counting on the four ounces as a backup just in case things were this bad." He glared slightly at Kai who didn't look fazed at all.

            "How much have you got?" Kai repeated.

            Rei sighed. "Ten ounces of Essence, seven of Night and five vials of Purity. That's not going to be enough to get us info Kai. If you hadn't stopped me last time, I'd still have the Firebloom. That might have scraped enough."

            Kai didn't say anything for a while, then he spoke in a voice so low Rei had to lean in and strain to hear him, even with his heightened senses. "What's the value of two pounds of raw Darklight?"

            Reis' eyes widened and he looked to have trouble speaking. "How in the darkest pits of hell did you manage to get two pounds of raw Darklight?" Rei choked. "That stuff's worth a fortune!"

            "Problem solved then," Kai smirked.

            "And you were talking about the way I deal." Rei glared. "What the hell are you playing at Kai? Just how much is this script worth?"

            "Can you really put a price on life?" he retorted.

            Rei looked away, biting his lip, struggling with something. "Powers, Kai," he breathed. "They just don't get any more mysterious than you do they?" He shook his head. "We'll only need half a pound of it by my estimate. Maybe a pound. How is it weighed?"

            "Four ounce lots."

            "Good. That should work out for us then." He glanced at Kai again and shook his head, muttering disbelievingly under his breath. The two of them didn't say anything more as they followed the others, but Rei would still glance over at Kai and shake his head every so often.

            There was already a crowd of people in the square for registration that day. They had arrived just on time. The booths closed after today and everyone was rushing in. They saw a few groups of fighters that looked formidable and some that looked like complete pushovers. But the minute they stepped into the square, every eye was trained on them.

            Kai moved forward and led them to the registration table, waiting for the group before them to finish.

            The man didn't look up as they moved forward, just saying in a bored tone, "Number of fighters?"

            "Eight," Kai told him.

            "Names of fighters, their leader and healers if any."

            Kai glanced around, gesturing for the others to step forward. Lee and the other White Tigers did. "Lee, Mariah, Kevin and Gary," he told the man. "All of the White Tiger Clan."

            The man glanced up for a moment, curious. Neko-jins rarely left their lands, the actions of other were often hostile towards them and even rarer did the White Tigers leave their forests. They were reputed to be extremely fierce and well trained. Seeing Lee's look though he simply nodded and wrote all this down.

            Rei and Max stepped forward next. Max smiled brightly. "Mizuhra Max," he told the man, who again looked up in confusion at the smiling blonde. Rei chuckled and the man shook his head. Another neko-jin.

            "Kon Rei, of the White Tigers." Lee and the others looked a bit surprised at the usage of the second name but kept it to themselves. Kon was the name of the family that had taken Rei in as a young boy before he was taken back to the White Tigers. He had hardly referred to them in his youth, but during his exile he'd used the name instead of his clan name. It drew less attention.

            Tyson moved forward then. "Kinomiya Takao."

            The man's head shot up at this and he stared in amazement at Tyson, who looked slightly unnerved by the look.

            "What?"

            "You're … you're the …"

            "Shh!" Tyson put a hand around the man's mouth. "If you're about to say what I think you are, then don't or I swear you will regret it."

            "Don't threaten the official Tyson," Kai ordered.

            Tyson stuck out his tongue at Kai. "I thought you said no one would recognize my name?"

            "I said 'most people don't realise Kinomiya Takao is really …' well you know who you are." Kai shrugged. "It's not my fault you're so famous."

            Tyson glared at him for a moment before turning back to the official writing down their names, who was starting to turn blue at the cheeks. "Sorry about that," Tyson apologised sheepishly. Could you just write my name down and not say anything about … um … my other name?"

            The man nodded, still slightly awed by the fact that the Dragon Swordsman was standing just before him. He wrote down Tyson's name then looked up at the remaining three.

            "These are our healers —"

            "Kyoujyu and Dizzara," Kenny told the man. Kai looked surprised and Kenny shrugged. "Everyone else was giving him their proper names, I thought it would be best."

            "Right." Kai turned back. "I'm the leader, Hiwatari Kai."

            The man paled at this and stared up at Kai almost in horror. Kai merely raised an eyebrow and the man scribbled down the remaining names and filled out anything else.

            "Uh … t-the tournament begins i-in three d-days time," he stuttered at Kai.

            "Of course." Kai turned away from the man with a cold look, gesturing for the others to follow him back to the inn.

            "Now we have undeniable proof," Rei whispered quietly.

            "What?" Lee asked, confused.

            "The way that man reacted to Kai's name," Tyson told the White Tigers. "It's obvious that he not only recognized it, but feared it. Our enemies have a powerful hold here."

            "I still —" Lee was cut off by Kai.

            "The Dark Lord is a traitor in my clan, using my people as his tools, that's why the man reacted so badly to my name." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not sure whether I should have told him my name now."

            "Maybe," Kenny mused. "But then again, people will be rather afraid to look into us too much if they think they may invoke the wrath of the Dark Lord's followers."

            "Perhaps" Kai still looked unconvinced. "I just hope we don't run into trouble because of this."

            "I'm sure if we do we can deal with it Kai," Tyson assured him.

            Kai nodded. He still had the oddest feeling that there was something going on that he didn't know about.

*~*~*

Kenny was the first up the next morning. He glanced over at the bed with Max and Tyson on it and smiled. Those two were just too adorable. He was glad Max had found someone like Tyson to be with, his friend deserved every happiness he could get.

            Stretching slightly, Kenny looked over at the other two in the room and froze, as he always did when he saw how both Rei and Kai's barriers fell as they slept.

            The two were curled into each other. Rei had his arms wrapped tightly around Kai's waist and Kai was leaning one of his over Rei's shoulders. It was odd to see them like this now. They hadn't shared a bed for a few weeks, save for at the White Tiger's village. With the tense atmosphere surrounding the two of late, Kenny had almost forgotten how close they had actually become.

            In fact, it was hard to believe that just a few months ago he and Max were back at his castle planning their escape from the responsibilities and trivialities of aristocracy. So much had changed in such a short time and they'd found each other so quickly and had grown so close that it was now hard to imagine life without the others around.

            Smiling fondly as he thought of the others, Kenny got up and dressed then headed out to the other room where he waited for the other three he was to be with today to get up.

            Dizzy was the first to walk out. She smiled at him brightly and he felt himself blush slightly in response to the action. Every time he saw her it seemed he would feel a bit flustered. He didn't quite know how to explain it yet.

            "Mariah and Lee are still getting up," Dizzy told him. "They should be ready in a few moments."

            "Right." Kenny busied himself by making sure he had everything he might need.

            "Are you still sure about this?" Dizzy asked quietly.

            Kenny nodded. "Of course. I want to do something to help you, it was my fault you're stuck here after all, and I feel really bad about trapping you this way. And since we have some time …"

            Dizzy smiled at him brightly again. "Then thank you. You're much more thoughtful than most other mages I've met." She sighed. "Since the war, there have been fewer worthy of being called such, and among those it was very rare to find one with such true respect for magic and the spirit. I'm glad to have met you Kyoujyu. I would like it very much if you would address me by my true name from now on. I bear no resentment to you."

            Kenny found himself blushing as Mariah and Lee walked out. He hardly had time to ponder on the spirit's strange change in attitude, much less try to interpret the odd glint showing in her eyes right now. He just followed the two neko-jins out, trying not to blush as Dizzy slipped her hand inside his, as though seeking his protection.

            _Perhaps this is part of my destiny,_ Kenny thought to himself as they walked through the streets. _One of the more enjoyable aspects of it anyway._

*~*~*

Rei glanced over at the warm body next to him once he opened his eyes and sighed. Kai had always looked rather captivating, but while sleeping he seemed even more so. Rei had wished that things between them would somehow sort out, but they hadn't, and he had only unguarded moments like these to revel in what might have been with the stoic leader.

            Seeing him stir slightly, Rei drew away and got up, heading over to see if anyone else was up. There was no one in the other beds, so it was safe to assume they were the only ones left in their rooms. Glancing over at Kai quickly, Rei grabbed his pack and moved so that he was able to change his clothing without being seen.

            "Are the others gone?" Kai asked wearily once he knew Rei was done. He'd kept his eyes closed the whole time, realizing what Rei was doing, but the neko-jin blushed anyway.

            "Yes."

            "Good. I'd rather not have them pester us for questions about things." Kai got up and quickly stripped off his shirt, uncaring that Rei was still in the room and turning a violent shade of crimson at his actions. Rei swiftly turned his back and quickly rummaged around to find his vials and pouches, just to give him something else to do while Kai changed.

            "Do we have everything?" Kai asked once he was done, coming over to gather his belongings.

            "Yeah. We'd better be careful while going around town though," Rei advised, his sobriety returning once he glimpsed the various substances they had with them. "I know things are sure to be difficult here." He looked over at Kai pleadingly. "Let me handle negotiations, please. I know that you disapprove of some things, but I need to be able to work without hindrance."

            "So long as you don't degrade yourself in such a way again," Kai snapped, eyes blazing. They hadn't truly talked about the incident before so bluntly, but Rei was once again amazed at the depth of feeling Kai had towards this issue.

            "There won't be a need," he assured Kai, looking away.

            "Good. Then if you're ready?" He gestured to the door, leaving Rei to contemplate Kai's odd reactions to things.

            _I doubt I'll ever understand why he still gets so worked up over all this._

*~*~*

Surprisingly enough, they hadn't needed to use the Darklight yet, simply because thus far they'd only found leads to 'someone who might have heard a rumour' but they were getting closer with each step. Now, they found themselves outside a tiny run-down shop in the worst area of town. Thus was where those of dubious loyalty resided and, oddly enough, Rei felt more safe here than anywhere else in town. These people were less likely to sell them out to the authorities than anyone else they'd met.

            Upon entering both Rei and Kai had to stop and catch their breath for a moment. There were so many substances burning and laying thick in the air that they were surprised they could see through the haze, or even breathe at all. Looking around, the two noticed that it was a similar shop to the one Mr. Dickinson had, though at the same time far different. Some of the items in here were so obviously illegal it was no wonder the owner lived out this way. Rei had to force himself not to touch anything, he couldn't be sure about anything in this shop. The two looked up as someone entered the room.

            A lady, quite a few years older then them, smirked as she surveyed her visitors. "Well," she drawled in amusement, "I do wonder what brings two fine young gentlemen to my humble abode."

            Kai glanced at Rei, letting him take over. Rei smiled and approached the woman. "I've heard a rumour that you might know of something we're looking for."

            "I see." The woman's smile faded slightly as she took in their appearance. It was obvious she thought this a set-up. "Well I don't know if I'll be able to help you all that much. All I have is seen before you." She gestured around the room.

            "Perhaps a trade of information then," Rei suggested quietly. He made the slightest movement with his hand, pulling out a small packet from his sleeves for an instant before stashing it away again.

            The woman smiled again. "I see, well that might be acceptable. Come around to the back and I'll see what I can do for you." She gestured and turned away, letting Rei and Kai follow her to the back room of her shop. The back rooms were a bit more organized, though still thick with smoke. Both Kai and Rei were still wary when she sat down and gestured that they do the same.

            "Who sent you here?" she asked mildly, though both could tell the question was anything besides mild curiosity.

            "Siren," Rei told her.

            She nodded. "Good. I assume then you're looking for something even more out of the ordinary than usual."

            "Tablets," Kai interrupted watching her closely. "Very old ones."

            "I have a lot of old documents and artifacts, you'll have to be more specific."

            "Fire and Darkness."

            She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I'm sorry," she replied slowly. "I can't help you." Her eyes flicked to Rei's hand again. Quite obviously these tablets were worth more than Rei offered at first.

            Rei leaned over to the small table between them and placed down two small packets. "Darklight," he told her quietly. "Half-pound pure."

            Her eyes widened and she glanced at Rei's face. He looked completely serious. She looked over at Kai and hesitated slightly. "I-I don't think …"

            "I'm not with them," Kai said softly.

            "How can I know?"

            "You don't."

            She hesitated again, biting her lip. "All right. I suppose one of them wouldn't be foolish enough to tell me who they are so blatantly. You're the stranger then, one of the fighters with the neko-jins?" She glanced at Rei again, who smiled and nodded. "Heard something from a friends of mine in Guildeford."

            Kai glanced at Rei, stiffening slightly as he recalled the events in the town. Rei ignored him. "I have a friend or two there."

            She relaxed slightly and got up, heading to a chest in the corner of the room. "All right, I think we can make a deal." She unlocked it and riffled through a few things. "I truly can't help you with the original tablets, they were destroyed some years ago, but my old master had the foresight to copy the writings down in his youth." She found a few scrolls and locked the trunk again before placing them on the table. "He spent most of his life attempting to translate it as well, without success. These are the only copies you will find."

            Kai gently lifted one of the scrolls up and untied its binding. Looking at the unrolled parchment his eyes widened and a smile crept onto his face. "This is it," he breathed. "The original stories and spells of the Powers and their Guardians."

            Rei's own eyes widened as he heard Kai say this. "That is what it is?" He glanced over Kai's shoulder and frowned. "Looks like complete gibberish."

            "I'm about the only person around who might have a chance at translating it." Kai looked up at the woman. "You wouldn't happen to have any notes that your master had with this? What he managed to get through while studying it?"

            She hesitated slightly. "It will cost you again."

            Rei pulled out one of his other small packages, not the Darklight, but something worthwhile nonetheless. She nodded and headed over to the chest again and pulled out three more scrolls. "I had always thought there was more he did, but these were all that were found. He was murdered and other things were taken, more scrolls I'd assume."

            Kai picked up one of the rolls and studied it. "This should do me well enough." He continued scanning and stopped suddenly. "More than enough," he breathed in a choked voice.

            "Kai?" Rei looked at him in worry.

            "I can do it, Rei. He's gotten me almost half-way with these." Kai laughed delightedly and impulsively leaned over and kissed Rei, holding him tight. "I can do this," he laughed, not quite realizing what he'd just done. He pulled back and looked intently at Rei. "Go find the others and tell them to meet me back at the inn. We'll have to move quickly once I've read a bit further."

            "S-sure," Rei stuttered, blushing slightly. He got out of his chair rather quickly and with an embarrassed glance at the woman he left them.

            The lady just narrowed her eyes, an indulgent smile on her face. "You always order your lover around like that?"

            Kai's head shot up from the scroll as he heard this. "Lover?"

            She frowned. "Well from the kiss I assumed …" she trailed off as she noticed how pale Kai went at this comment. He really hadn't noticed what he'd done, it was a completely impulsive move.

            Kai looked away quickly and busied himself by tying the scrolls up again his thoughts a mess. _Powers, what must he think of me? I cannot believe I did that … what _will _he think of me now?_ Kai looked up once the scrolls were tied up again. "Thank you so very much for your help."

            The woman shrugged and leaned over to pick up the packages left for her. "It was a business deal, nothing more." She smirked. "Though I must admit such a show is quite rare to see. Not all of my clients are as innocent as you are.   You may appear cold and impassive, but you are clearly not." Kai looked away in embarrassment. "Forgive me for asking this, but why exactly did you want these scrolls? I did not take you for an Underground member. The neko-jin perhaps, but you both seems so innocent to all of this … noble even."

            Kai looked down at the scrolls he'd placed in his bag. "My family … I have to stop the traitor in my clan and I will do anything to succeed."

            The woman nodded. "Then I am glad. I don't much like revolutions in the Underground, it's always quite messy and things were going so well before. I wish you the best in your quest then Hiwatari."

            "Thank you." Kai nodded to her and left the small back room.

            The woman shook her head. "The fate of the world in the hands of a child, despite his strength and power he is so innocent. I would not wish such darkness upon anyone." Sighing she quickly stashed away the drugs she'd received and moved back into the main store, awaiting her next customer.

*~*~*

Kai frowned, looking around. He must have taken a wrong turn just before, he didn't recognize this particular street. He backtracked and found himself back in familiar sights. He headed on towards the inn again, not really taking in his surroundings like he should have been.

            Had his mind not been completely occupied with thoughts of the scrolls and of Rei then he might have noticed the person exiting one of the stores he was just passing moments before he hit him.

            "I'm sorry," Kai said, slightly embarrassed. He berated himself for his carelessness. First rule for any situation: Observation.

            "No problem," came a deep cold voice. Kai started momentarily, thinking he recognized the voice … but no … it couldn't be …

            The man got himself up and turned to face Kai, but he too started upon seeing him and stared wide-eyed at the man before him.

            Kai reacted first.

            "Bryan?"

_AN: How's that for a cliffhanger? (sorry, I just can't not torture you all like this … besides, anticipation is good for a person) Still I hope you all liked that (took me ages to get it all out)_

_Until next time_

_Laters._


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_OMG! 200+ REVIEWS! Yay!!!!! Thank you all so much for this … this is my second highest reviewed story and it's still not finished yet! I'm so happy about this! I'm so glad that people still like my story (especially considering my horrific updating schedule) Thank you all so much for sticking with me and I do hope you all enjoy this latest chapter._

**Chapter Fifteen**

Bryan stifled a yawn as he exited the building Tala had sent him too. Yet another dead end. The search for this object the Dark Lord had sent them to retrieve was tiring and probably pointless. From all he'd heard this tablet didn't exist or was destroyed over a thousand years ago, though he'd only heard that last one from one person thus far and he'd been here nearly a week. He couldn't complain or give up however, Tala would just send him out again.

            Bryan shuddered. He hadn't had another encounter with Tala like the night he'd come back, but he hadn't tried to touch him either, just avoided him for the most part. He didn't know what was wrong and couldn't do anything about it, so he despaired inside while outside he kept his façade of Falcon up for the world to see and fear.

            Still being caught up in his thoughts, he ran straight into someone as he left the doorstep of the store, not an uncommon occurrence in a city this size, but this fellow must have been a stranger as he didn't curse him and rush away, but instead apologized in a sincere voice.

            "No problem," Bryan mumbled, shaking his head slightly to wake himself up a bit. He should have been keeping a closer watch on himself. He looked over at the man he'd bumped into and paled.

            "Bryan?" Kai asked disbelievingly.

            _Shit!_ Bryan took one step back, ready to bolt. He had not expected to meet up with Kai so soon, especially not here, like this. Not only was he completely unprepared for a confrontation, but he was also slightly worried about Kai. Nineteen years of fondness didn't fade away as easily as most people thought. He'd prayed that when he did meet up with Kai it was a situation where Kai could easily get away after killing him. He could never picture himself raising a weapon against the boy, and he held no disillusions about possibly being able to kill Kai. He and Tala combined were not that strong.

            However, as little prepared for a confrontation he was, he was even less prepared for Kai's actions just then. Without warning he'd flung himself on Bryan and held him in a tight embrace.

            "Powers Bry," Kai breathed in his ear, sounding elated. "I never thought I'd see you again, much less here! You don't know how much I missed you and Tala when I left. I wish I'd at least said goodbye."

            Bryan was trembling slightly from shock. "K-Kai," he managed to gasp, his mind complete chaos.

            _He doesn't know! Powers he has no idea about me, us … anything!_

            "Bryan?" Kai pulled back and looked at him in concern.

            Bryan just shook his head, taking another step back. "Powers Kai," he breathed, staring at the boy wide-eyed and frightened. "You … I thought … Powers you …" Bryan couldn't bring himself to say anything more, he wasn't sure he could comprehend the situation that well.

            Kai frowned again, a hint of hurt in his eyes. "You're not glad to see me?" he asked quietly, distantly.

            Bryan hated to hear him talk like that. Kai always took the same tone of voice when he was really hurt by something but never spoke of it. Without stopping to think of his actions, Bryan engulfed him in an embrace, just as he had when Kai was younger. It felt so familiar and he soon felt Kai relaxing and returning the embrace.

            "Powers Kai you have no idea how much I missed you," he breathed, every word complete truth. He held back the tears, knowing it would only make the boy curious and the situation was bad enough as it was. "No idea."

            Kai laughed softly as he pulled away. "Guess I must have shocked you just now."

            "Shock is hardly the word I would use to describe it," Bryan muttered.

            Kai laughed again, clapping his shoulder. "Come, we'll have to catch up. I'll take you back to our inn."

            "Our?" Bryan asked curiously, though he already had a fair idea of who Kai was talking about.

            "My companions. As soon as they arrive I'll introduce you."

            Bryan nodded and let Kai lead him away. As he did though, he noticed the slightest flash of movement and his eyes widened fractionally for a second. Tala had actually had him _tailed_?! The revelation stunned and cut him to the core, but overriding that he was suddenly so very afraid for the innocent and clueless boy he was now walking through the streets with.

            Powers, if Tala found him …

            He tried to concentrate on Kai as they walked, but he could not banish the thought of his fear. Just what was going to happen when Kai finally found out about their betrayal?

*~*~*

Rei was walking around dazedly, letting his instinct guide him as he walked through the town while his mind was occupied by thoughts of the boy who had just kissed him minutes ago.

            _Just what was that?_ He mused, dodging a person running down the street. _It was completely out of the blue, impulsive, he didn't even seem to realize what had happened. Was it just because of his elation at finding the scrolls? If so, then why kiss me? Why not simply embrace me or something? Did it mean something to him unconsciously?_

            Rei growled softly at his confusion and shook his head trying to evade the sudden feelings that recalling the kiss brought up. Kai's lips were soft and warm, he tasted just how Rei had imagined. Fiery, passionate, with hints of salt and spice: absolutely delicious. It was just a moment, but that single moment would be etched forever into Rei's mind, a memory he never wanted to fade.

            He heard quiet a few yells and cheers and looked up. He was close to the grounds where the fighters would all soon compete. Looking around he noticed the crowds were larger around here. But as he looked closer he noticed a few people standing to the back, in shadows almost, watching the warriors carefully. Rei's eyes narrowed and though he continued on as he had before, his mind raced.

            This tournament was more than it appeared. Being held in Wrighton he should have suspected something of this sort, but seeing it now he realised just what the Dark Lord and his forces were doing: Recruiting soldiers.

            He spotted Tyson and Max easily. They were joking around amidst quite a few fighters … well Tyson was joking around while Max looked a bit overwhelmed. Rei saw Gary and Kevin nearby talking with a few other fighters. All around them there were groups mingling, some talking quietly, laughing at old friends found again, or renewing old arguments. Rei doubted that there had been a gathering of fighters this size for quite some time. There was a vague sense of peace in the world at the moment, though, unknown to most, that was about to change.

            Rei hurried over to them, catching Gary and Kevin's eyes as he moved swiftly to his companions. Max saw him first, smiling at him and poking Tyson in the ribs.

            "Hey Rei, what's up?" Tyson grinned at him.

            "Lots of things Kai asked us to all meet back at the inn."

            "Something happened?" Ma asked innocently.

            "Yeah …" Rei trailed off slightly and blushed, recalling something else that happened since they spilt up in the morning. Max looked at him curiously then smirked as he realised a possible implication of the blush.

            "Well, guess it must be important then."

            Rei caught the note of smugness in his voice and glared. "Not that Max!" Tyson looked confused as Rei continued. "Well … no, that's not why Kai called us back."

            "So you're not denying something did happen then?" Max smirked again.

            Tyson finally realized exactly what they were talking about. "What? You and Kai?"

            Rei blushed again then snapped angrily. "Focus, please. Kai and I found something very important that everyone should see. Kai will be at the inn already and I still have to get the others."

            "We can get them for you," Kevin suggested.

            "Thanks, I Kai really needs to show Tyson and Max this."

            "Oh." Max frowned, looking serious again. "Something to do with …" he trailed off and looked around carefully.

            Rei nodded. "Yeah, and I noticed something on my way here that I think we should discuss too."

            "Right. Will you two be all right to get the others alone?" Max asked of the two neko-jins.

            "Sure, it's just over that way a bit," Kevin grinned at them. "Meet you guys back there then." He waved and headed off with Gary following close behind him.

            "Come on." Rei led the others through the streets back to the inn, sure that someone was observing their odd departure. _Nothing serious going on here,_ he thought furiously, praying the watchers would think the same thing. _Just three fighters heading back to talk with their captain, nothing big at all._

            Yet he knew his praying was useless. Someone was definitely following them.

*~*~*

Bryan looked around the room awkwardly, trying to focus on anything besides Kai putting his pack away in a corner of the room.

            "You look very uncomfortable," Kai commented to him as he turned around to see Bryan avoiding him. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Is everything all right?"

            Bryan nodded, trying to make his smile look natural. "Yeah, it's just still a lot to take in, seeing you again." He glanced in the two rooms adjoining the main room. "You've gathered quite a group together it seems. A dozen soldiers?"

            Kai shook his head. "Ten, and they're not all soldiers, though worth just as much, if not more. Do you want to get a drink with me?"

            Bryan blinked. "Sure … yet another thing I've forgotten. You've grown since I last saw you." He chuckled. "Guess this means we can see if you really can drink me under the table like your father could."

            Kai smiled. "Maybe another day, though I still say I can."

            "And I say you should never believe the boastings of a fourteen year old concerning alcohol."

            "I'm nineteen now, quite a bit of difference."

            "So it is." Bryan's lighthearted smile faded and he studied Kai contemplatively as they walked down the stairs and sat at the bar. No one else appeared to be around besides a solitary tired worker serving them. "You've grown quite a bit little one."

            Kai blushed slightly at the name. "I suppose I have. I guess that means you can't use pet names like that any more."

            Bryan smirked. "You guessed wrong. I can do as I wish, I was one of your guardians after all."

            "Yeah." Kai smiled again. "It really is so great to have you back again Bry. I know I've said it so much, but I just can't tell you enough how much I missed having you around. Is Tala with you?"

            "He's somewhere around town," Bryan replied evasively. The guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach continued to increase with every minute passed together. "You might get to see him later, I'm sure one of us will run into him eventually." _Or he'll run into us intentionally very soon._

            Kai watched Bryan curiously. The man had always been a bit quiet and hard … not really cold, well not to him at any rate, but still distant. Even so, Kai had always been able to read his emotions before. But now he couldn't.

            _Guess I've been gone longer than it seemed._ Kai cleared his throat and broke the silence again. "I can't wait to introduce you to everyone. I think you'd really like them. Okay, so Tyson's a bit annoying and Max is a little childish, Kenny can be a bit too intelligent at times and the White Tigers get under my skin a little. I suppose Dizzy's all right though, a little smug at times, but then that's just her. Rei, though, you'll like him. I think you'd get along best with him. There's just something about him …" Kai trailed off with a soft smile and a faint tinge to his cheeks.

            Bryan smirked. He was exactly like the Kai he remembered. "Sounds like this Rei person has made a bit of an impression on you."

            "I love him," Kai told him simply.

            Bryan stared at him, shocked. "L-love?"

            Kai nodded. "This is the second time I've admitted it … though the first time I've actually said it." He shook his head. "I'm probably just a bit worried about nothing, but being with you again Bry, it makes things easier. I know I can tell you anything and I trust you."

            Bryan's heart sank completely with that innocent admission.

            "I … I'm glad you found someone you could love Kai," he choked out. "You deserve every happiness you can get." He swallowed, the next question very hard for him to say. "Do … would he accept a bond?"

            Kai blinked and blushed. "I … uh, haven't quite told him yet."

            "Oh." Bryan looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

            Kai watched him in concern. "Bry, is something wrong?"

            Bryan bit his lip. The guilt was killing him. He couldn't do this any more … he had to tell Kai, it was all too much, he had never wanted to betray the boy and he was walking into the entire situation completely blind. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he heard the door to the inn open and a few people walk in.

            The first was a small blonde boy grinning widely. He bounced over to Kai with a huge smile and a bright greeting. A taller long-haired warrior followed him, chuckling at the boy's enthusiasm, the fondness in his eyes indicating a close bond with the boy. The last one didn't look around immediately, turning instead to make sure the door to the inn was properly secured. It was a bit windy outside and the innkeeper was adamant about not letting too much dust inside.

            Bryan felt his heart skip slightly at the long tail of hair. He knew this boy, had seen him in Forshire among the other Underground members, knew his profile as one of the protesters against the new order. On top of that, he recognized his profile as the one who had escaped them before: Rei Kon, pickpocket, neko-jin and guardian of Earth.

            Rei turned, a smile originally on his face, but as he noticed the man sitting quite calmly with Kai his face paled and he leaned heavily against the door. Kai hadn't noticed this at first, looking at Tyson and Max as they entered and introducing Bryan immediately.

            "Guys, this is —"

            "Falcon," Rei breathed.

            Kai whipped his head around to stare at Rei, who looked close to fainting. "What?" he demanded harshly.

            "What the hell are you doing sitting there so close to him?" Rei asked frantically, his wide eyes still turned on Bryan. "He's a savage killer, our enemy!"

            "No Rei," Kai shook his head, looking disturbed, his gaze flickering to Bryan uncertainly. "He's not, he's—"

            "Exactly who the neko-jin says he is." The door to the kitchen opened and a smirking redhead stood there watching the unfolding drama with amusement.

            "Tala?" Kai stared at the other man, taking a hesitant step toward him, but a whimpering sound from Rei stopped him. It sounded like the word, 'Wolf'. Kai looked so lost and uncertain, his gaze going back and forth between Bryan, Tala and Rei. His mind refused to grasp what was going on in front of him, Rei just couldn't be right about this, they were Tala and Bryan, not Wolf and Falcon.

            Tala smirked, watching as Kai struggled, his distress becoming even more evident as he thought things through. "It's nice to see you again Kai. I'm so glad you were able to take care of yourself so well. Makes for a much more interesting fight later on don't you think?"

            Kai shook his head, stepping back again from Tala. "No," he breathed harshly. "You can't …"

            "Can't what little firebird?" Tala smirked again in amusement, moving even closer. "Be your enemy? Be traitors? Looks like the only traitor here is you, you're the only one not allied with the clan. Such a dangerous position for the heir of the tribe to be in. Running away, evading your duties, consorting with the enemy." He glanced at Tyson and sneered. "Though admittedly, as far as being a threat, you and your companions don't pose much of one."

            Kai stared at him as he moved closer, his own movements carrying him to the wall, his head shaking frantically in denial. Tyson stood on guard, though he was very unnerved by Kai's lack of composure, Max just stared warily at the two strangers, glancing worriedly at Kai while Rei …

            Rei was in little better shape than Kai. Caught up in his memories of the horrors he witnessed on the streets in Forshire at the command and even the hands of these two, he was helpless, trembling and pale. He clung to the wall and prayed silently that things would be all right, that he was just trapped in a nightmare. Because he knew that if Kai could not raise a hand against these two then hope for all of them was lost.

            Tala snapped his fingers and soldiers poured in through the kitchen. The bound body of the innkeeper could be seen through the doorway, but the sight was soon lost among the mass.

            "I doubt I'll miss you much," Tala told Kai coldly, that dark smirk never leaving his face. "After all, I've not seen you for so long, it won't matter if you're actually alive or not." He gestured and the soldiers struck out at them.

            "Kai!" Tyson called frantically as he rushed and drew his sword to hold quite a few at bay, Max was by his side keeping most of the soldiers back, but some got through and Kai did not appear to have noticed, his sword still in its sheath.

            Two soldiers reached him and grabbed him in a tight hold, a third approaching with his sword raised. Completely surrounded and fighting frantically, Max and Tyson called out in horror, trying to make their way to him, but Kai did not hear them.

            He looked up as the man before his raised his sword for the killing blow but did not see him, but rather the scene behind him. Kai's eyes widened and, almost without thought, he overpowered the two holding him enough to draw his sword and in a swift moment had killed all three.

            "No!" he cried out as Tala raised his own dagger to Rei's neck, the neko-jin helpless in his grasp. He sliced down more guards who came at him without any more thought than the first, trying to reach Rei.

            Tala smirked, seeing Kai's futile efforts and dug the point in slightly.

            "I have the scrolls!"

            Tala stopped, leaving only a small nick in Rei's skin. "Stop!" he called out, halting all motion. Max and Tyson looked confused until the saw Tala and Rei. Tala narrowed his eyes at Kai. "The scrolls?"

            "Transcripts of the Tablets of Fire and Darkness. You Rei go and you can have them."

            Tala smirked. "He means that much to you? You would seriously give up the scrolls and hand the entire world over to the Dark Lord just to save his life?" Tala looked down at Rei. "I must say you have taste Kai, he is rather attractive, but a common thief like him is hardly worth the world. Unless, of course, there's something more to this situation that I don't know about."

            Kai didn't react to anything, just waited for Tala's decision.

            Tala watched Kai in return. He looked so serious, his expression was so similar to the one he often wore as a child. Tala's heart skipped slightly and an odd surge of emotion managed to affect him for a moment before he hardened his heart again. It would be a good deal. The Dark Lord had sent them after the Tablets and here was an easy way to get them.

            "I was looking forward to a bit more bloodshed," Tala mused, glancing at Rei's neck. He smirked and licked some of the blood from his tanned skin, Rei shaking in fear and disgust at the action.

            Kai surged forward slightly, but stopped himself He couldn't afford to risk Rei like that. "Please Tala, you want the scrolls, I have them, let Rei go."

            "Just him?" Tala asked curiously. "You seem awfully fixated on the boy Kai, it's not like you to be so obsessive. Or is it possessive?"

            Kai again tried not to react, but Tala's taunting was getting harder to ignore. The very fact that it was his oldest friend taunting and torturing him so cruelly made things even harder to deal with, but he could not let himself be distracted from saving Rei.

            "All of us," he said coldly. "I hand you the scrolls and you leave."

            Tala acted like he was thinking this over.

            "Tala," Bryan jumped in, startling everyone and drawing their attention away from the tense face-off. He looked like stone and was watching Tala intently. "Just leave them be, we need the scrolls and having them so early would be more beneficial than the possible trouble a brawl would bring."

            Tala glared at him. "I say how things are Falcon," he hissed. "But you do make a good point. Bring the scrolls Kai and I'll give you back your lover and leave you all in peace." He grinned as Kai flushed slightly at the reference to Rei, but he turned and complied quickly, grabbing the scrolls from his pack.

            Catching Kai's eye, Bryan couldn't help shivering, his insides all twisting with guilt and shame. He took the scrolls from Kai and Tala practically shoved Rei at him, grabbing the old parchment and unraveling it. Rei twisted immediately from Bryan's grip and Kai quickly grabbed at his wrist, pulling him toward him. Seeing this Bryan felt a twinge of envy as well and looked away from Kai's accusatory glare.

            "Let's get out of here," Tala ordered, smirking at his triumph. The soldiers all moved back out through the kitchen, Max and Tyson letting them pass as they rushed over to Kai and Rei. "I'll have to do this again Kai, it was most enjoyable," Tala laughed as he left the room.

            Bryan lingered for a moment, watching Kai again, but he rushed out when Kai's crimson gaze locked onto his own. Anger, hatred and fear were all displayed in that accusing gaze, but the thing that had him running away in cowardice and guilt was the look and feelings of absolute despair shining in those eyes, Kai's inner fire gone completely.

            At the order of the Dark Lord they had destroyed yet another life, a mistake he knew would haunt him forever. Traitors were not received well in the hells, banished for the most despicable torment imaginable. Yet Bryan knew he would deserve it.

            Kai was not thinking of the inevitable hellish tortured Bryan and Tala would be put through after death, he was just thinking of the torture he was going through right now with their betrayal. He didn't know what to do, how to act. Everything in his life had been completely upended and he wasn't sure he would be able to climb up from this obstacle.

            "Kai?" Rei called tentatively, hic voice shaking. He grabbed Kai by the shoulders and was shocked to receive Kai's reaction.

            Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's chest and clung tightly onto him, burying his head in Rei's neck, not caring that blood was still flowing, though feebly, onto both of them now, he could hardly think at all, he just knew he had almost lost Rei and had already lost everything else in his life. He wasn't quite sure when he broke down completely, all he knew was that everything was over.

_AN: … Okay, so things got a bit depressing at the end and Kai … well … yeah …_

_Conflict=Drama_

_Drama=Interest_

_I think you see my reasons for the chapter spelled out mathematically right there. This has got to be one of the most major turning points in the story, I've been hanging out to write this chapter for ages. I do hope you all liked that and I'll try my hardest to work on the next one quickly, though quality can't be rushed._

_Once again thank you all so much for your support thus far,_

_Until next time._


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_Argh! I know, I'm so late with this chapter (not that I really have a schedule, but I try to update within a few weeks when I can) This is my last week for the semester though, so next week I should have a bit more time (crosses fingers) Anyways, lots of stuff going on in this chapter. I'm so glad all of you seem to like this so much, that's part of the reason I took so long, I wanted one of the scenes just perfect and it took me two weeks to work something out._

_Oh, Bird of Fire, very insightful thinking, I was hoping someone would pick up on that._

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter Sixteen**

Bryan stared distantly at Tala as he talked with one of their soldiers, not really taking notice of his physical presence, but his mental and emotional one that had been growing continually distant from Bryan's as time passed. He vaguely heard Tala telling the man to go to Forshire to see the Prophet and tell him about the scrolls and that the Five had joined up. He wasn't interested in that though. He was tying to wallow in self-pity, but kept falling deeper into a pool of guilt instead.

He didn't deserve to be pitying himself over his bonded's coldness; he deserved far worse for what he'd done. So what if Tala barely spoke to him, the actual words merely orders at that. So what if they no longer shared warmth at night. So what if the sight of his beloved now caused him despair and anguish rather than inspiring love and happiness. He'd betrayed Kai, a boy he'd helped raise, a boy he'd have done anything for, even died for, a boy he loved as sincerely as Tala … a man he could have respected and followed above all others. He deserved far worse than this.

He watched as Tala glared coldly at him and snapped something harshly to him, turning his back a moment later and walking away. He could feel the anger and barely hidden loathing vibrating along their bond.

Bryan followed along obediently, his face stone, never revealing a hint of turmoil — imaginary tears pushed back, tricks of the light casting his face into a pained expression fading. There was nothing to be seen, just a soldier following orders.

It was then re realised he'd rather have had all the tortures of the Hells placed upon him than living another moment as his soul was slowly ripped in half.

* * *

Everyone was gathered downstairs in the common room of the inn talking in hushed tones. Gary and Kevin had returned to the inn with the other four to find everything in complete chaos.

Max had been trying to keep things in order, helping out the poor worker who had been taken hostage by Tala's men earlier while helping him tidy up, offering clam, comforting words every few moments. Tyson had been talking quietly with Rei and Kai, trying to get some response from either of them, to little avail. Kai was still a mess and Rei was still in shock, though better than he had been. He was watching Tyson now and nodding every so often.

Lee surveyed the situation for a moment before taking charge of everything, much to Max and Tyson's relief. Neither was well suited to be leaders despite all their good intentions. Mariah moved straight over to fix Rei's wound while Gary, Kevin and Lee all helped Max out. Kenny and Dizzy went upstairs to make sure everything up there was all right.

"What happened?" Lee asked Max finally.

Max shook his head. "I don't know really. Rei came to get us saying something about something Kai found, then we got here and Kai was talking with a silver haired man. Rei freaked out and another man came in and things just spiraled out of control from there. Soldiers poured in and Kai was just completely out of it, not responding to anything until Rei was almost killed by the red-haired man who had just arrived." Max looked over at the tableau of the four in the centre of the room biting his lip in worry. "It was something very serious that happened, Kai completely broke down."

Lee's eyes widened. "Kai?" Max nodded and he moved over to the centre of the room.

"Is Rei all right?" he asked Mariah quietly.

"I'm fine," Rei responded himself. He looked pale and completely shaken up, but better than he had just moments before. His eyes were still trained on Kai who was clutching onto his shirt tightly, his face buried in Rei's chest. "He's not," he whispered.

Lee nodded. "Let's get him upstairs." He nodded to Tyson who moved in. Rei tried to disentangle himself from Kai, but the older boy's grip was not loosening. He looked down at Kai to see him shaking slightly.

"Kai?" Rei questioned quietly.

Kai just shook his head. "Can't," he whispered.

"Can't what Kai?" Rei asked. Kai just shook his head again and tightened his grip. Rei looked up at the two helplessly. Tyson was staring at Kai in shock, he'd never seen the other man like this before, it unnerved him more than he thought anything else could. "I don't think he'll let go," Rei told them. "But I don't think I can get him up the stairs."

"Well we can't just leave him here like this," Tyson argued.

"I'll try to …" As Rei moved himself slightly, shifting out of Kai's grip, he felt the boy start to panic. "Kai?" he called out

"Don't," he whimpered as Rei still tried to disentangle himself. "No!" Rei caught Kai's hands in his own as he tried to pull Rei back. Kai looked up and Rei saw tears standing in those pained eyes. "Rei!"

"I'm not going anywhere Kai," Rei assured him as he struggled. "We're just getting you upstairs."

"No!" Kai broke free of his grip and threw his arms around Rei's neck.

Rei winced slightly as he pressed up against his wound then sighed, realizing he would not win this. He brought one of his hands up to Kai's cheek and rested it there comfortingly. "All right, we'll stay for a bit." He winced at the patronizing way he sounded, but Kai seemed to take a bit of comfort in it and relaxed slightly. He had to have been very shaken up not to even care that he was being treated like a fragile four-year-old. This scared the rest of them so much, seeing their leader so broken.

Rei ignored the others and pushed back his own frantic thoughts as he continued to comfort Kai, gently stroking his cheek. He felt the grip around his neck loosen even more as the minutes passed and he glanced down worriedly to find that Kai's breathing was shallow and even and his eyes were shut. He glanced up at Lee in surprise.

"Um, I think he's sleeping."

Lee and Tyson exchanged confused looks. "I'll just get Gary then," Lee mumbled before moving over to the large man.

"Asleep?" Tyson asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Right. How did you manage that? He was so … " Tyson tried to search for the right word, not really wanting to associate the word 'unbalanced' with Kai, but Rei nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't know how it happened. He may have just exhausted himself."

"Maybe." Tyson eyed Rei curiously before he turned away, looking at Lee and Gary as they approached. Gary scooped Kai up into his arms without resistance and headed upstairs with Rei and Lee following behind.

"I'll look after him," Rei murmured to Lee, who nodded, knowing that Rei was probably the only one that Kai would want to see and wouldn't be so disturbed by. Gary and Lee left Kai and Rei alone in the room and moved back down to the others to try and restore some semblance of order to their small group.

* * *

The food that Mariah had brought up for them both had grown cold long before and the light from outside that warmed the room had disappeared a few hours ago. The others were all staying in the other rooms, wanting to leave Kai and Rei in peace, but Rei was slowly becoming more tense and worried.

Kai hadn't moved in all that time. He'd always been a light sleeper but he never even stirred when Rei touched him gently on the shoulder for dinner. Rei wished that he, or someone, knew what to do. The others were as helpless as he was, perhaps more so, but he stuck by, hoping that Kai would at least sense his presence near and stay calm.

Sighing, Rei leaned his head down on the bed beside Kai, feeling exhausted from everything that had happened that day. The events were running through his head over and over again. The fight with Falcon and Wolf, Kai falling apart, Kai kissing him …

Rei looked at Kai, biting his lip. With a quick thought, he leaned over and swiftly pressed his lips to Kai's. "Be strong Kai," he whispered as he leaned back. "I'll still be here to help you, I won't leave." He got up and moved in behind Kai to sleep, curling his arms around Kai to make sure he was safe. Yet for some reason, he could not sleep. He found himself just watching Kai, the way his body moved slightly as he breathed evenly, absorbing the sight of the way the shadows played across him. It was heartbreakingly beautiful and Rei clutched him tighter in despair, wondering how something like this could happen to Kai.

"The last time I was held like this was five years ago."

Rei's head shot up and he maneuvered himself around so he could see Kai's face. He hadn't felt any change in his breathing pattern and his eyes weren't open, but the soft expression on his face was too consciously made. Kai gripped Rei's hands as they tried to move away.

"Don't." He leaned back closer to Rei, opening his eyes slightly. "Just for a little bit I want to stay like this."

Rei started at him in surprise, then nodded, spooning himself against Kai and wrapping his arms completely around him. "Five years is a long time to go without affection."

"Try any human contact whatsoever."

"That's worse. You're amazing, I cannot see how anyone could do that and stay sane."

"It takes a lot of willpower I think. I just had to remember that there was a reason for it all and that there were people who wanted me around." He shifted slightly. "I guess I only have one of those reasons left now. There was a reason for my training, but I don't think that duty is enough to keep me sane."

"We all want you around Kai, I don't think any of us would know what to do if you left," Rei assured him, trying to convince him that his presence was needed. The idea that Kai might leave them frightened him badly.

"I know," Kai replied softly. "But before, I never knew any of you, all I had in the world was them." Rei nodded. Having one of the safe-holds in his world completely torn away would have left Kai a wreck, Rei understood a bit better now how much Bryan and Tala meant to Kai.

"Well, though it's not as much compensation as your old guardians, you should at least know you have all of us here for you."

"You as well?"

Rei frowned. "Of course. I'd like to think me above anyone else, I won't leave you Kai."

Kai turned around with an accusing gaze. "Then why do you continually refuse me?"

Rei stared at him in shock. "What? I've never refused you."

"You deny yourself, thus you deny me. You deny all of us, everything we do."

"I don't …" Rei frowned, realising what he was talking about. "Kai, whether or not I'm Earth doesn't matter right now, I'll always be here for you if I'm a Power or not."

Kai looked away. "But you have to understand."

"Understand what?"

"Everything."

"That's not so easy to do Kai. I doubt the oldest mage in the world could understand everything."

"Then can't you at least try and understand me?" Kai pleaded.

Rei's eyes widened and he pulled away slightly, enough so that he could look at Kai properly. His gaze narrowed thoughtfully as he studied the other boy. "Just what do you want then Kai?"

Kai snorted and looked away. "I'm not answering so simple a question, when the answer should be obvious to you above all people Rei."

Rei frowned. "Call me completely oblivious then."

Kai sighed and closed his eyes. Rei was close enough to him to realise he was trying to hold back tears. "I guess you still don't understand then," he whispered.

"Kai …" Rei didn't know what to do. Things seemed so much worse now with Kai drawing away so suddenly. Just what did he want of Rei, what was he supposed to do to help? "What should I do? Help me understand."

Kai opened his eyes again and studied Rei closely. "Just what do you want here then? If you don't think you're Earth, why are you here, why follow me?"

Rei frowned. "I want to help you."

"You only came before because I made you, I told you they might find you and kill you."

"That wasn't the reason I came with you," Rei answered quickly.

"What was it then?"

"I wanted to come, I … had nowhere else to be I guess."

"Really?"

"Kai, the place I'd just left had been my home for five years, if I couldn't return there, where else could I have gone? There was nothing for me, and even if it was just to travel with you on a whim at first, I found that I was enjoying myself, despite all the danger. I wouldn't have just left you all if I could have been any help down the road, we were partners."

"So you only decided to travel with me on a whim?" Kai asked quietly.

"At first. When I met you, there was just this feeling I got."

"Had I not come along that road would you have traveled with anyone else?"

Rei frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"It's important," Kai insisted.

"Then no, probably not."

"Why me then?"

"I ... I just …" Rei looked away. "I don't know." He shook his head furiously. "Why are you asking me all of this?" he snapped.

"I'm trying to help you understand."

Rei glared at him and Kai turned his head away from the sharp look. "It's not helping much."

"You're just being stubbourn," Kai snapped at him, getting irritated himself. "Just why the hell are you still staying here if you don't believe in any of this? The White Tigers are only here because of you and the others all know what they have to do, if you don't think you belong with us, why are you here?"

"You don't want me here?" Rei asked quietly.

Kai froze and completely turned away from him. "Do you want to be here?" he whispered.

"Yes," Rei answered instantly.

"Why?"

"Because of you."

"What about me? You said you want to help me, is that all? To think yourself some small bit of help with my journey?"

"I don't want to be just a small part of your journey," Rei answered, a bit hurt by the comment. "I'd like to think that I was something more than just a passing stranger who helped you out with something minor."

"But you don't want to be Earth? To surrender yourself to the fact that you might be so completely intertwined in this mess, with the rest of us … with me."

"Just why is this a big deal for you?" Rei growled, frustration filling his being. "Does it really matter to you whether or not I'm Earth? Why should it be such a big deal if I say I'm not?"

"With that sort of attitude you will never be able to understand why this is so important to me," Kai informed him quietly as he broke Rei's hold on him and slipped out of the bed. "You can either be my saviour or my destroyer. When you finally start to understand just what Earth is to Fire then you will be able to understand just why this is so important to me and just how you fit into my destiny."

Rei shivered from the cold that had seeped into the bed in just those few seconds that Kai had drawn away from him. "I want to fit into your destiny Kai," Rei told him.

Kai sighed and leaned against the wall, looking out the window. "Then try to understand." He turned his gaze to Rei again. "Please Rei, I want you to understand."

Rei nodded and got up and moved over to him. "Just what is Earth to Fire then?"

Kai smiled. "Everything."

Rei blinked then returned the smile, shifting closer. "You were once saying that Earth is both Fire's strength and weakness. How?"

"It depends on Earth."

Rei bit his lip, thinking hard. "Hypothetically, if I were Earth, what am I now?"

Kai looked down. "My weakness … my destroyer."

Rei nodded sadly. "Earth and Fire are linked, right?" Kai nodded and Rei swallowed, feeling his throat tighten slightly as insight into the situation started to come to him. "How are they linked?"

Kai shrugged. "Again, that will depend on Earth. I already know what I want, but to just be near you …" he trailed off and Rei almost took a step back as he realised Kai was blushing slightly. "But then, this is all hypothetically of course," he added bitterly.

Rei nodded again. "So, hypothetically, to become your saviour and your strength, I need to establish the link between us." Kai nodded again, still avoiding Rei's eyes. "To do that I need to understand just how deep the relationship between us can go then." Kai's breathing almost stopped then, coming out in jagged gasps as Rei gently held his shoulders then trailed his fingers down his sides to rest finally on his hips. He didn't dare look into Rei's curious eyes, it would give everything away.

"You seem so sure that I'm Earth," Rei whispered close to Kai's ear. "Just why is that? Do you already know something I don't?" Kai didn't answer this time, he just tried to hold his emotions at bay. Rei attempted to capture his gaze again, but Kai closed his eyes, aware that he was trapped against the wall by Rei, his defenses almost completely gone and all of his thoughts open for the neko-jin to read.

"You already understand your side of the link … you know just how deep the relationship is and it scares you to think that you might lose it … right? Because if you lose it, you'll be destroyed." Rei sounded desperate. Kai opened his eyes to see Rei leaning close, looking scared himself. He understood, like Kai, that this was the final crossroad. Everything was riding on his decision.

"So just what am I to you Kai?" he breathed.

Kai licked his lips and stared right into Rei's eyes as he answered.

"Everything."

Rei didn't hesitate. As soon as he heard that soft admission he leaned in immediately and pressed his lips against Kai's in a passionate, desperate kiss. Kai pushed back against him just as eagerly, clinging to him tightly. Their intense feelings passed through the physical contact, heightening their frenzied actions. Rei pressed Kai back against the wall again, deepening the kiss as Kai tangled his hands in Rei's hair, tugging him even closer, accepting him completely.

Their actions slowed slightly and Rei broke away, panting silently. Kai gulped in huge gasps of air. Both were flushed in the faces and their eyes were glazed with emotion and passion.

Rei chuckled softly as he watched Kai still getting his breath back. "You could have just done that earlier or said 'I love you', it would have made things so much easier."

Kai smiled and shook his head. "Would you have believed me, or have been ready for something like that?" Rei smiled sheepishly and Kai shook his head wryly. "Exactly. We both had to know just what to expect."

Rei sighed happily and nestled his face against the crook of Kai's neck. "I suppose being Earth isn't so bad now that I know what the benefits are."

Kai nodded, tangling his hand in Rei's hair again. "We don't have to be lovers you know," he said quietly. Rei stiffened at this and Kai explained. "The fact that you are Earth and I am Fire doesn't automatically mean we have to get so physically involved … though I am hoping something like that." He blushed slightly and Rei smiled, relaxing again.

"So this is sort of like the most ideal situation for us, not necessarily the only option?"

Kai nodded. "It's the deepest possible link we can have, which means our bond will be stronger, but the risks of danger are also higher if something were to happen."

Rei thought this through and straightened so he was looking eye-to-eye with Kai again. "I'm willing to risk it," he affirmed quietly, kissing him softly. "And I'm your strength now, right?"

Kai laughed softly as he nodded. "I pity anyone who would try to separate us now."

Rei laughed as well. "So do I." He was silent for a while, leaning relaxed back into Kai's touch as he thought contentedly about his situation. "Kai?" he murmured.

"Yes?"

"Did you always want this sort of link with me? Before you knew who I was, I mean."

Kai shook his head. "That was one of my first questions for Dranzer. I don't think I started to seriously consider this until I actually found out who you were. When I first met you I was intrigued … I already suspected something and wanted to keep you around, but when I saw the Drigger blade and put things together all I started to think about was you. Earth does hold the fate of Fire in his hands after all. Even before I knew who you were I never wanted you to leave."

Rei smiled and kissed Kai again, not as passionately as the first time, but it still left them both breathless. "I think I started to love you when I first saw you, I don't think I knew that for a while, but why else would I go with you so suddenly?" He smiled and kissed Kai softly again, trailing kisses down to his neck.

"You've always been a bit strange," Kai taunted softly. He gasped slightly as Rei bit into his skin. "Hey, watch the fangs," he muttered, though the sensation wasn't totally unpleasant for him. Rei must have heard the dual tones in his voice and continued with his ministrations, making Kai squirm slightly against him.

"Rei," Kai mumbled, his tone warring between warning and urging.

Rei leaned back and smiled at him. He released his hold on Kai's waist and grabbed his hand instead. "Come on," he tugged Kai towards the bed. "You seem a bit shaky." Kai flushed darkly and growled as Rei laughed teasingly at him. "Don't worry," he whispered against Kai's neck as he pushed him against the bed and lay atop him, "I'll keep you safe and make sure you don't fall down."

Kai grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a deep sensual kiss. "You can start now," he breathed as they broke apart. "Don't ever let me go, Rei.

"Never," he assured him. "You're mine forever Kai."

"Good." Kai brought Rei down for another soul-binding kiss.

_AN: So … was it worth the wait?_

_You see my problem with the scene though? I wanted that last scene between Rei and Kai just perfect and I'm still wondering if I could have done more, but too much would be overdoing it in my opinion. Need more to work with in the future. I wanted to add more to this chapter, but it's long enough as it is and I think right here is a good stopping point … all nice and fluffy (haven't had that for a while, it's all been drama and angst. I'm sure you're all appreciative of the change)_

_Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed that._

_Until next time._


End file.
